The guests from the earth
by mythunter
Summary: It has past six mounts from the battle with deep Blue, Ichigo and other mews had live normally until the new enemy appear. Somehow mews end on the Kisshu's planet and there the real adventure began.
1. Chapter 1

Kisshu and ichgo

A new enemy

It was a nice and peaceful day in Tokyo. Ichigo was walking throw the park, the breeze was brushing her strawberry red hair from her face, she had her pigtails in her hair and lost look in her chocolate eyes. She was thinking about her past. The battle between aliens had ended six mounts ago, the mews had defeated every chimera animal that aliens had left behind them, the mark on her inner tight had disappeared and she was not longer a mew mew. Suddenly her mind was focused on the green hared teen alien.

"Kisshu". She whispered to herself. ''We didn't have a chance to say goodbye to each other. I didn't tell him "thanks" for saving my life.˝ She thought. Suddenly she got a sad expression on her face. The last time she was with him he was dying on her hands. She was holding him hard truing to say something but she didn't know what. Maybe somewhere deep inside her she knew that she didn't hate him, that is... how could she. He loved her with whole his heart, even if he was little rough, pervert, and creepy he was just trying to save his family and friends. Nobody could hate someone who just wanted to save his world. The aliens and mews where actually the same, they all were fighting for their home, families and friends. In a top of that he was actually ready to betrayal his own kind for her, there is no way she cud hate him but also she could newer love him, not in the way how she love Aoyama-kun.

''I wander how they are now, how is their planet''. She thought. ''Maybe he moved on and now he has a girl that he can love and be with her.''

''Ichigo!''Someone yelled.

She turned her head and saw Aoyama Masaya her boyfriend who was just returned from the Kioto. He was there for state competition in kendo. Like always he won, and now he returned to Tokyo after three weeks.

''Aoyama-kun!'' Ichigo yelled throwing herself into a hug. They were hugging for five minutes and then connected them lips together. The kiss was magical like always, sweet, passionate, and long. She loved the taste of his lips, the taste that she newer had enough.

After few minutes they had broken the kiss, he took her hand gently and sad.

''Let's go to walk Ii had really missed you''.

''ok.'' She said happily.

They were walking throw the park for some minutes and the sit on to the branch. They were still hands holding, and press their forehead one to another. She really missed that felling having him here near to her , she felt so empty without him, but why? She know that she loved him but still, is this real love or just some childish game that will pass soon. Will they stay together forever or this will be just some little adventure in the path of growing up,, _of course we will always be together_, she scream in her had., _why would we broke up. I mean he is my blue knight and I'm his princess, we had been through a lot of things together, there is nothing in the world that can make us apart_. Her toughs stopped the sound of his voice.

''Ichigo. I have something to say to you. I'm not sure how will you take this, so please just listen what I have to say.'' Hi sad with serious voice.

Her face became serious just like his voice. He is going to broke up with her. Why? What did she done wrong, did she said something, or there is another girl. Maybe he is not ready for long relationship so he wanted to make a little pause. Her head start to panic, her hand and body to shake. _No this can't be the end. ˝_

''Ichigo.'' He started.'' Yesterday the director of the some special school in England had come to my house and offered me to transfer me there. He sad I have some special skills and knowledge and he would want me to become one of his students. I check something about that on the net and found out that only 30 people can get in every year. I know this is the shock to you and, I will not make any decision without you. Because we promise one to another that we will always be together.

''Aoyama-kun.'' Ichigo said quietly.'' I don't know what to say, this is your dream, you always want to move to that school, but I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want to be selfish but I need a time to think about this.''

''Don't worry'' he said'' I have three mounts to think about this offer. But I'm not sure myself.''

He hugged her strong and she put her had on his chest, a small tear went throw her chocolate eye. Is this goodbye? No, it is not he will stay because of her he can't leave her alone they belong together. Or maybe he should leave they still could see each other. England is maybe on other side of the world but they can make up. But what if he found another girl, maybe the girls in England are prettier. But he didn't sacrifice his life for her just to fall for another girl when he got a chance. Thousand thoughts where fighting in her head. What if? What if? But soon some scream woke her up from her thoughts.

''What the?'' they both stand up from the bench and start to run to the scream.

When they finally came to the place they stopped in terror. The people from whole park where trapped in some bubbles. The bubbles looked like they were connected together with some kind branch. They were brown color and it seems that people inside are able to breathe. Who, or whatever made this things it was only kidnaping people not killing them. In the distance they had saw some machines in ball shape. They would suck people inside them or catch them with mechanic hands and turn themself into the bubble.

''What is going on? I thought we destroyed every chimera animal that had existed.''Ichigo yelled.

''I don't think this is chimera animal or aliens. This is something totally different.'' Masaya answered.

''quickly we must warn to her people and Ryou About this.''

''OK.''

They first run of to her house because it really was close. But when they enter they saw her parents trapped into the bubbles. She stood there with shocked eyes. Why and what is going on.

''Ichigo look out!''Masaya yelled pushing her before the ball machine got her.

''No Aoyama-kun!''

By saving her he became prisoner. She touched bubble where he was

''Aoyama-kun, Aoyama-kun!'' She was trying to wake him up but he didn't answer like he was in coma. What is going on? She escape from the house when another ball appear and when she found herself on the street she saw the whole Tokyo was like a giant lab from the horror movies, everybody where inside the bubbles, like frogs inside jars. Her instinct told her to go to the caffe mew mew, and she went there. In short time he found herself near to caffe. The door was open, and she run in.

''Ichigo!''She heard a voice trying to catch her breath.

''Lettuce, Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, Ryou, Akasaka-san!'' She yelled'' What is going on?''

''We don't know but we have to start mew mew program again.'' Ryou said pressing some button and in the middle of second the big flash where all over the room.

-MEW MEW STRAWBERRY

-MEW MEW MINT

-MEW MEW PUDING

-MEW MEW LETUCE

-MEW MEW ZAKURO

-METAMORFO-SIS.

The mews went out and try to break the bubbles but it was impossible.

''Now what?'' Asked Mint.

''We must keep truing". Zakuro answered.

Soon from the inside of caffe they heard the screams and they instantly know that Ryou and Keichiro were trapped too. Moore machine appear and surrounded the mews they try to fight back but it was impossible.

''We are doom NA-NO-DA!''Yelled Pudding

There was nothing they could do they were surrounded, powerless, trapped. This was the end. But then the air around them began to ripped. In the middle of second they were in some other dimension or tunnel, they didn't know but it feel like they were moving really fast. They start to separate from each other.

''Girls!'' Ichigo yelled turning so hard to catch someone hand. NO!

The air start to ripple again and soon she found herself falling from the sky. She didn't see where she was only that she was falling to the grass. She shut her eyes preparing herself for strong crash_. Please God don't let me die like this_. This was her last thought before she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisshu and ichigo

Guest from earth

"Ichigo. Ichigo! Ichigo!" She heard someone calling he .She open her chocolate eyes but everything vas dimly .She looked up and saw something green flying to the breeze .It was probably leafs, because she was falling to the grass but she didn't remember seeing the trees .She moved her eyes little lover and saw two suns. It was probably because I fall. I must have hit my head and see everything double .But who is calling me.

"Ichigo! Dam it answer me are you OK!"

She closed her eyes and rub them by hand .Then she opened them again and saw a face of someone really familiar to her.

"KISSHU?"

"Thank God, you're alive. "He said with big relief.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled truing to stand up. " Is this all your fault, did you made this machines?" She asked putting herself to the sitting position.

"What?" He asked with confused look on his face. "What are you talking about .and why I shouldn't be here I live here .The real Question is what are YOU doing up here .and what kind machines you talking about."

She stay there in shock .He lives here, is this his Planet, how did I get here?

"Wait a minute where are everybody!" She began to look all around in panic. "Mint, Lettuce, Puding, Zakuro! Kisshu where are they?"

"I don't know I was looking for Taruto and then find you lie onto the grass. At first I thought I'm dream but soon I figured out it was not a dream."

"Really? How?" She ask with annoying look

He chuckled and answered. "I gave you a kiss."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat! Kisssssshu you idiot how dare you do that again."

"Hahaha well I never got my last kiss from you, so I took it now."

She was going to say something but soon she realized that he was right. he wasn't able to give her that last kiss .she tightened her hand into the fist and whisperer so quietly that normal human wouldn't be able to hear , but thanks to his big ears Kisshu was able to hear her.

"I'm glad that ...you're are alive."

"Huh?"

"I said!..."

"Shhhhhh!" He pressed his finger on her lips. " I heard what you had said but I was shocked with what had you said."

She pushed of his finger her lips and looked him right onto his golden eyes.

"Kisshu." She sad taking deep breath. "The earth was attacked by some kind machines. Everybody are trapped , every woman ,man ,child .Something terrible happened and I've got almost trapped too, but me and other mews were somehow saved .Some kind of teleportation like yours had absorbed us and bring us here .I mean me I don't know where are others but I must found them."

"Don't worry. It's Ok I'll help you." He said gently voice. "Something same happened here. Tree days ago some kind machines attacked us but we had defeated them, we can help you to save your planet, we own you that much."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said hugging him so hard that he lost his ability to breathe, but this felling hawing her hugging him was making him happy .He hugged her back not wanting this moment to end, but every moment especial those beautiful have to end once .She broke the hug realizing what she had done, she hide her eyes behind her hair not ready to face him. This was mistake she probably give him wrong sign, and now it must be corrected ,but how .How to look him in eyes and not hurt him again .He hooked her jaw and made her to look into his eyes .He had a gently and beautiful look in his golden eyes .She never saw this one look before, not on his face.

"It's Ok .Now come on, I'll take you to my house so you could rest and tomorrow we can try to find your friends.

She nodded and stand up with his help. He took her hand and headed her to his house .she was behind him letting him to lead her by holding her hand .They were walking probably a half an hour, in every move she made she felt terrible pain, it must be from her fall, she remembered that she was falling from great high. But how was possible that she could walk, the ground was same hard like on earth, did Kisshu catch he said that he had found her laying onto the grass. Then how did she survived?

"You're ok Koneko-chan?" He asked with little worry on his face.

"Yes I was just wondering how did I survived."

"Survived what?"

"Well I fell from the sky and while I was falling I fainted .I'm not shore how did I survived."

"I always know that you're an angel." He said teasingly

"Kisshu stop it I really mean it."

He stopped and show her a wind that blow only fifty meters above the ground .She was catch by it and it alleviate her fall. She suddenly remembered something .Why he didn't teleport them to the house? Is he lazy or he just trying to spend more time with her, obviously the second. But she didn't mind as long he is not pervert or trying to make her he's it's OK .He look somehow different , he was still Kisshu and he did kiss her while she was unconscious, but he didn't try to kiss her now. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment that she put her guard down and then strikes .Even if that is the true she was on his planet and she need his help so she should believe him and trust him, after all he did try to save her life ones.

"We are almost there Koneko-chan." His voice woke her up from her toughs.-Soon we will be near the city, but don't expect to see city like Tokyo .Our cities are small and there is not much buildings like on the Earth.

"Ok."She answered "Hey Kisshu with who you're living if I can ask."

"With my mother, father, grandfather, sister and of course Taruto and Pai, my brothers."

"You three are brothers?" She asked surprised voice

"Yes. Why? You girls newer thought about that?"

"No it's just... You don't look like each other."

She could only hear his silent chuckle and deep breath.

"Kisshu are you ok?"

"Yes sorry Ii was thinking of something .What where you saying again? He turned his had to her and his giant smile that was always annoyed her appeared on his face.

"Never mind. "She turned her hand and closed his eyes with annoyed look on her face

He made a little chuckle and continue walking still turned his had to her, waiting to see her irritated face .O how he loved that grimace of her. He liked and her smiled it was beautiful, her scared look it made him stronger, her face when she had a will to win it was making him loving her more .But her face when she was annoyed actually makes him feel all this feeling in once .She finally turned back her head facing him knowing what wait for her when she turned, but still if she don't give him that look they could fall. He smiled again with even bigger smile and turned his had but now with happily closed eyes.

"We are here". He said turning again to her.

She tried to look but everything that she saw was a fog of smoke

"Kisshu I don't see anything."

"What?" He turned back his head. "What happened here!"As the fog had raise up he saw his town surrounded by some branch. The real beauty of his city vas covered, it look same like Tokyo but there was not any bubbles ,or peoples .He let go Ichigo's hand and start to run.

"Kisshu wait!" She yelled trying to catch him on .he entered in some house she couldn't see what like house look like because the branch was all around her .She entered and saw him knelling onto the floor. He picked up something from the floor and lean to his was some kind of green crystal pendant.

"Mom , dad, sis, grandfather ,Pai !"He yelled flying around the house trying to found someone. "they are gone, they all gone he fall on his knees again and put his head in his hands.

"Kisshu." Ichigo whispered putting her hand on his shoulder. "I.. I... I'm sorry."


	3. Terrible news

Kisshu and Ichigo

Terrible news

Ichigo felt terrible pain in her heart .His family was taken just like hers .Its look like even aliens are not strong enough to defeat this things so what will happened now.

Kisshu stand up ''Ok now it's personal .I'm going to find this things and person who made them and make him pay'' He said with eyes fill of rage .''Come Ichigo we have to see if there is someone who made to escape'' he said toking Ichigo hand really strong.

They start to check every house and corner trying to find someone .Ichigo had never saw him so worried about anything. They had separate from each other and start to look everywhere .Every house was empty there was nobody, like a ghost town she could only see broken furniture, destroyed walls ,toys and items all over the floor .It made her feel sad and she start to ask how long she really was unconscious and how long had Kisshu been with if he miss attack of this things .what actually was happening her and on Earth ?Who would do something like this ,humans ?NO. They don't have this kind of technology .Aliens maybe? No not them nether .because of look of this town they had nice life now .Deep blue is dead so it's not him, then WHO?

''h..h..he..help me'' She sudenly heard beep voice it sound like someone was trying to catch the breath. ''p..please h...help me''

''Kisshu here''she yelled trying to call him looking for the spot were voice was coming from.

''What?!'' he asked teleporting behind her

''Someone is calling for help but I can't see from where it's coming from'' she sad still loking around.

''there'' he fingered to the place where was pieces of broken wall and it looks like it was cowering someone .She nodded and they start to dig of person .soon they pulled of a girl .She look like she was around eighteen years old, she had short hare similar color like Mint but little darker.''Samia!''

''you knew her''

''yes she is Pai friend and our neighbor .''he answered putting the girl on his lap.

The girl was trying to catch breath now when she was finally free from her live grave .Opening her eyes she saw Kisshus face and someone unfamiliar to her the girl with pink eyes and hair and cat ears.

''Kisshu'' she said when she finally catch her breath. ''They took them''

''Calm down Samia we will take you to the shelter and take care of your wounds, then you can tell us everything .Ok?

She just nodded and close her eyes .Kisshu and Ichigo took her and get out from the house were they had found her. Ichigo had offered him help to carry the girl what he accepted with big pleasure. They had put her Samia's hand around them necks and help her to walk to the shelter .They were on some little square in the middle of town when Kisshu saw machines coming to them ,and told Ichigo to hold Samia harder because he need to teleport them. He teleported them all in some really dark place with only for walls like a giant box .It looks like the whole place was made from metal unfamiliar to Ichigo, one wall was full of shelf where were a medicines, bandages and operation items. Next to the shelf were beds maybe ten for one person and two king size .Kisshu put Samia on one of the beds and let her to rest. Then he took some lotion and put some of that on Samia's wounds, and leave her to sleep.

Ichigo look over the place once more, on every corner of this room was one pillar holding the ceiling witch was maybe 4 meters high and it had one big window in the middle .She gave better look throw the window, her eyes winded when she figurate out that this place was actually underground .

''Where are we? ''She asked Kisshu raising her finger towards the window.

''We are in old hospital that once was underground like all others building , but when we brought mew aqua we moved to surface and left this one here in a case of an emergency." He sad with little smile on his lips ''Don't worry they can't come here it is protected and really good hidden so we are totally safe here .Now take a sleep, I promised you that we will look for your friends tomorrow , remember''

''Yes'' She sad when she lay on one of the beds and let sleep toke all over her.

In the morning felt really sleepy but she ignored that filling when she remembered Kisshu's promise. She rolled her had trying to find Kisshu and yelled when his big smile appear next to her.

''NYAAAAAAAAAAA! Kisshu what are you doing in my bed you pervert!

''Well Ichigo I didn't saw anywhere sing that this is your bed and it was really cold so I was trying to keep you warm.'' He said rubbing one of her ears ''By the way why are you still in mew form?

'' I don't know maybe I just was too tired to transform back last night. Now please get away from me'' She said felling how her cheeks start to burn.

''ok'' he said, and on her surprise he stand up from her bed. He looked over the Samia once more. ''Let's go Koneko-can''

''Kisshu we can't leave here her all alone'' Ichigo said worried voice.

''Don't worry she will be fine I know her. She is doctor and she have everything what she need right here". He said convincing. Then he slid a hands around Ichigo's waist and teleported them.

They found them self in some kind of forest the trees were high about ten meters and had a fruits size of coconuts. It must be that some giant animals live up here. Ichigo could hear terrible sound similar lion's cry but it was something bigger. Her heart skip a beat when something touch her for the leg. She jumped and lend herself in Kisshu's arms .

''Wow Koneko-chan if I knew that you react like that when you're scared I would bring you here earlier.'' He said laughing.

''Kisshu it's not funny something grab my leg'' she yelled at him.

''It's only a branch and this sound is made by wind so don't be such a scary cat, but you can stay in my arms as long you wish I don't mind''

''Kisshuuuuuu'' Her cheeks got red as strawberry when she actually realized her position .her hands were tightly around his neck , his one hand holding her back and other one her legs, his cheek right next to hers .''Let me go now'' She demand hitting him on his chest.

He let her from his arms knowing that she need to stay quiet or those things will found them .he didn't say a word anymore he just keep walking without looking at her like he was hurt or sad. And he was, he had his precious little Kitten right next to him and he couldn't have even little fun with her how annoying .Ichigo was following him in wonder. He had a chance to do whatever he want with her but he just let her go. Why? Is he change in those six mounts or he is finally realizing gravity of the situation .No way! He would always find a time to tease her no meter what is happening around.

''Kisshu. She whisper killing the silence that was built between them.''Where are you actually taking me? "

''To the lake, I thought you had landed on the grass like kitten, so maybe your friend had landed in water, you know that green one''

''Lettuce? Maybe, worth of try .''They were walking throw the forest she was behind him all the time, but whenever she heard some noise she would come close to him or sometimes even hug him from fear and every time push him away when she realize what she actually doing .But even if she push him of and pretend like it was his fault he didn't mind .He was happy to hew her near to him even for a second .He was start to be tempted to tease her there was so many chance and opportunity but he needed to stay calm.

Finally the number of the trees began to field off and soon they were on the end of forest, Ichigo's eyes winded when she saw view .The crystal clear lake surrounded by green forest appear before her. The smell of fresh air that has not been previously observed gave her unusual power. Nowhere on Earth she couldn't find this much clear water. That made her understand why aliens always sad that people on Earth are filthy.

''Kisshu what now...uh?'' She looked at Kisshu but he's face was terrified .

''What ...happened '' He sad like he was scared ''this place is always full of chimeras now there is nothing. Are those damn machines had kidnaped them too?'' Rage formed inside of his eyes.

''Kisshu. She whispered putting her hand on his shoulder.

''Look out!''In middle of second he took her to the bride style and fly of the place where they were. ''Good thing that you're in your mew form so you are ready to fight''

He climbed down and let her go then summon his dragon sword s. She summoned her strawberry bell and get ready to fight. Four new machines had appear and try to catch them with mechanical hands but they were able to dodge it .Kisshu send few of his bolt on machines but it was workless just like Ichigo's strawberry surprise. Then one of mechanic boll fired up from nowhere and hit Ichigo right on her left leg. She kneeled in pain, there was not wound but it still hurt.

''Ichigo! Kisshu yelled trying to come to her but without success.

One of balls appeared next to her and caught her with her mechanicals hands squeezing her harder and harder until she lost her ability to breathe. Seeing that Kisshu become really mad. His eyes start to glow he tight his teeth and using all of his strength he destroyed all other balls that were on his way. But in his rage when he was near to Ichigo he was caught as well. He didn't saw one new ball and now that will cost him everything.

_This time it's really over there is nothing that I or Kisshu can do._ Ichigo thought when she opened her eyes to check on him one last time.

**Ok this is part three hope you like it. If you don't like it don't be afraid to tell me. I love when somebody give me the pace of his mind.**


	4. old couples

''RIBON LETUCE RUSH''

''FU-RAI-SEN''

The two attacks combine together and made strong electrics chock that hit machines where Ichigo and Kisshu where .The shock broke the bubbles and they were finally free.

''Ichigo –san are you alright?'' Ichigo heard while she was trying to stay awake. She felt dizzy like someone gave her a full bottle of sleeping pills. She turned her had to check on Kisshu. He was fine, little burned and shocked but fine. She felt such relief on her heart. Never before she felt more scared, the thought that she will not be able to save her planet was like sword trough her heart. But now she is free and Kisshu is fine so there was a hope.

Then she turned her head toward to the voice she saw Lettuce holding Pai on her shoulder. He looked like he was hurt on his right arm. _How he was able to attack?_

Ichigo finally found strength to stand up, the big smile and tears of happiness showed up on her face, her friend was ok.

''Lettuce you are Ok .Thank God! ''

''Pai are you OK? '' Kisshu ask flying next to the Pai and Lettuce

''Yes, my hand is little scratch, but I'm fine. '' Pai answered with his usual voice.

''What are you doing here Pai? And where did she came from?''

''I was resting next to the lake after my all night long work and then big slash woke me up. I saw a green mew and I helped her. Then when she came to her conscious we were attacked by these things.''

''Well you shouldn't complain you got a catch of the day'' Kissu sad laughing so hard that he made Lettuce blush.

''Ssssstop it..." Lettuce sad trying to hide her blush. ''We need to take care of Pai-san''

''Don't worry, we will'' Sad Ichigo with cute smile on her face

Kisshu snapped his fingers and the same medicine that he gave Samia appear in his hand. He put some of it on Pai's hand and told Ichigo and Lettuce that Pai will be fine in half our so they can wait until then. Everyone sat on the grass, Kisshu and Ichigo told Pai and Lettuce what had happened in the town and about shelter. Then Lettuce told them her story.

''We need to find others'' Ichigo said. ''We have to save ours worlds and found out who is behind all this''

They all nodded ready to stand up and fight. Pai's hand was healed now and he was able to move it.

''So where are we going now?'' Lettuce asked.

''Well maybe we can go back to the forest.'' Pai answered ''There is a 75,6% chance that yellow mew was landed there and our enemy can't move fast through the forest.''

''That is a great idea, we should check''

They all back in the dark shadows of the forest looking up and listening very careful trying to hear Puding if she was there. It was quiet, really quiet not even a sound of birds or at least insects. It looks like all animals were gone just like a people .Ichigo felt loneliness in her heart even if Lettuce, Pai and Kisshu were there the silent of this place made her fell like she was alone. She remembered her home, her parents and her boyfriend. Knowing that they are still trapped and so far away and that she can't do anything to save them, she felt useless, powerless. Suddenly Ichigo felt someone's hand holding her own. It was Kisshu's. Their eyes meet, she could see what he was trying to say and he was right she must stay strong, must find the straight to fight.

Suddenly Pai stopped. ''Kisshu did you heard that? ''

''Yes I did''

''What? What?'' Ichigo asked looking around.

''I don't hear anything ''Lettuce sad putting her hand behind her ear.

''Humans can't hear it because our sense of sound is stronger'' he explain ''It is probably a half mile away, I'm not sure because these trees are covering the size of the sound.''

Soon all four were able to here noise. It was scream someone was running and that fast. It sounded like kid's voice, two kids to be precise. They all run toward the sound. The scream sounds so familiar to mews. It was Puding and Taruto, it was funny scene. Puding was riding the mechanic ball while Taruto was running in front of it and trying not to be smash by it. The aliens and mews just stood there watching the show with confused looks on them faces.

''Will you already stop with riding that thing or you want me to be smash like pancakes! Taruto yelled running.

''I can't stop NA NO DA! This ball is too heavy for me NA-NO-DA! Pudding answered trying to stop her legs, but the height of mechanic ball was too strong for her legs.

''You guys need a help?'' Kisshu said trying to control his laugh.

''What do you think! ''They both scream.

Kisshu fired one bold from his sais at the ball and blown it to the pieces. The explosion blow Taruto and Pudding ten meters in the air, Pai, Lettuce and Ichigo were just watching them while Kisshu was dying from the laugh. When they finally landed Taruto was the one who hit the ground first, than Pudding fell on him making him to scream from the pain.

''Pudding-san, Taruto are you Ok?'' Lettuce asked worried about two young children that just fallen from the sky.

''Yes. We are just exhausted from everything.'' Taruto answered while he was getting Pudding off the top of his back.

''You sure you're fine? Nothing broken?'' Kisshu asked (NOT)worried .

''Yes''

''Good. Now WHERE THE HELL DID YOU MIGET DISAPPEAR. I WAS LOOKING TWO DAYS FOR YOU!'' Kisshu yelled shaking Taruto.

''Kisshu wow let go Taru-Taru you'll kill him.'' Pudding jumped on Kisshu's head and began kicking him.

''Enough''Pai said clamed.'' We have more important things to do right now. First we must save our people than help the mews and third figurate out who did this invasion.''

They all nodded. Then Pai explain that they all need to go somewhere where Mint and Zakuro might be. Because they were gray wolf and blue bird they probably landed somewhere in the forest too. Because mews don't know this planet enough aliens suggested to them to back to the shelter. Ichigo was the first one who refused the offer. Mint and Zakuro were part of the team and they can't leave them no matter how difficult situation is. Pai nodded with little smile on his face understanding how strong is the bond between them.

Aliens and mews agreed that the best thing is not to separate, because only when they are together they can stop this new enemy.

They were looking for two mews. Pudding was jumping from the one tree to another while Taruto was flying above her. Lettuce, Pai, Kisshu and Ichigo were searching from the ground, all time aware that enemy could attack any time now. It was already getting dark and they all were exhausted.

''Pudding can't go any further'' Pudding said holding for tree branch.

''Me either'' Sad Ichigo while she was trying to stay on her feet. Her legs were shaking, eyes closing, the dream was taking over her every time she closed her eyes. Suddenly she couldn't stay awake any longer. Her legs betray her and her body began falling, but luckily Kisshu got her right on time. She immediately felt asleep in his arms.

''We should rest here until the morning'' Kisshu sad holding Ichigo sleeping body in his arms. His eyes were half closed and sweet smile appear on his face. His little Koneko-chan was sleeping in his arms, it was something what he always want.

''Yes we should'' Pai nodded. ''Me and Kisshu will keep guard while you girls rest.''

''Thanks" Lettuce sad sleepy voice and barely opened eyes.

Lettuce, Pudding and Taruto lie on the grass and very soon fell asleep.

**I'm not so good in English i hope you will understand the story, but I'm trying my best to make it good. **

**You know what to do if you like it tell me if you don't... well A WHAT A HELL TEL ME . But be gentle.  
**

**Because I have feeling nobody like my story, if that is true than I will stop writing. So tell me. PLEASE.****  
**


	5. reuniting

Reuniting

Ichigo woke up on someone's lap. She didn't want to open her eyes it's fell so good, she want to stay like this forever .The felling was warm and soft, but who's lap was that? She felt someone's hand gently stroking her hair. It felt beautiful like on haven, she was just like a little kitty that was petted by her master. She meowed few times and then open her yes slowly .She looked up and saw Kisshu's face. He had a grimace that she never saw before .He had a small smile on his lips and half closed eyes, he was looking at her like she was something special to him. Like precious pet that he always had so he can't stop loving it. She couldn't explain why, but her cheeks stat to burn. May be because the way he was petting her or maybe because she never knew he could be this gentle.

''I see you enjoy you become mine I will pet you like this every morning.''he said forming his big annoying smile on the face.

_Did he really need to say that? I was just start to enjoy and even think that he is not an idiot and jerk. _Ichigo tough annoyed.

''No I don't '' She answered trying to stand up from his lap. ''Where is everybody?''

''Pai and green one went to check on Samia, and Taruto and annoying one run away somewhere I 'm not sure where''

''WHAT ?! You let Taruto and Pudding to run away now when we are in life danger. Do you have whole brain or just a half of it?'' She yelled right in his face.

''wow wow koneko-chan'' He said trying to come her down ''don't worry about them. Taruto is the master of running away there is no way those things will catch him.''

''Really, you're sure? ''

''Yes I'm. Don't worry.'' He stood up and offered hand. '' Here Come on we should try to find two others mews, maybe we will found Taruto and a little monkey-girl too.''

She took his hand and let him help her ''Yes we should.''

They were looking around for hours and Ichigo was worried and totally focused on the mission finding her friends while Kisshu was like his usual. Whenever he had a chance he would start teasing Ichigo making her angry and cute. Man how he loved that expression on her face when she was angry. It made her adorable.

''Hey Kisshu. Kisshu? Kishuuuuuu!'' Ichigo yelled right on his pointy ear.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Ichigo are you crazy? Do you even know how much that sound can hurt my precious ears? ''

''It is not my fault. If you had stop gazing in me and try to stay focused I wouldn't hat to yell.

''OK OK don't yell anymore I'm already half deaf from before.''

She toke a deep breath and looked at him sadly eyes ''Sorry… I I I didn't meant to hurt you I just …got angry and… you know… sorry .''She didn't know what to say she really felt guilty about yelling on him.

''It's Ok. I forgive you'' He said all proud.

_Wha you little... _She thought of summoning her strawberry bell and kicking his alien butt. But she stayed cool and tried to control herself.

After few minutes of teasing Kisshu finally become serious. ''Watch out Ichigo'' He yelled picking her up in his hand. He barley dogged the hit of one mechanic hand. ''Those damn things had appeared again.'' Ichigo felt his grip become stronger and he had the same grimace that he had when he was trying to save her from Deed Blue.

''Kisshu''

''We have to fight again Koneko-chan. Are you ready?''

''Yes''

He let her go and the battle soon began. Few mechanic balls came, one was trying to capture Ichigo with mechanic hands but Kisshu cut them with his dragon swords and Ichigo finish other part of job with her strawberry bell. Other ball was destroyed by Kisshul attack and soon combining them straight they defeat them. But they didn't use them full straight.

''Piece of cake! ''Ichigo said.

''Yes this was too easy, don't you think''

She nodded. But soon some new machines appear. This time They had a problem defeating them . Kisshu and Ichigo where fighting back-to-back hoping that with this position they can't be attacked by surprise. But they were wron . One machine appeared from the underground and caught them.

''Ok this time we really are doom. But I'm going to die so close to you. You know Ichigo I think that even that Aoyama guy didn't get this close to you'' Kisshu said sarcastic

''Kisshu this is not time for joke. We need to save our worlds If we got captured who knew what will happened to others!''

''Are you scared Koneko-chan'' Kisshu asked soft voice.

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

''Don't worry Ichigo I will save you, you'll see.

She felt his arm touching hers, it felt really nice, like she was safe and his words, it felt so…there was no word that can describe felling that she had in that moment.

''LET GO HIM YOU STUPID PIECE OF JUNK!'' They heard a voice coming from the wood.

''O Boy. I'm so dead.'' Kisshu said little scared.

''Who-Who is there Kisshu!''

''You'll see soon.''

In a split of second they were free. Someone cut off the mechanic hands that were holding them. Then few arrows hit the balls and destroy one of them. Some of them were normal arrows made of wood, but one was made of some kind of light. Ichigo recognize that one it vas Mint arrow. The second ball was destroyed by some long purple light. Soon all of machines were destroyed by different types of weapons, some of it unknown to Ichigo.

''Who saved us? ''Ichigo asked confused ''wait a minute those two attack were from Mint and Zakuro but who's are the others?''

''Don't worry Koneko-chan we are safe''

In front of them appeared five people, two human Mint and Zakuro and three aliens. Alien group was made by two girls and one boy. First girl had dark turquoise hair furnished in ponytail, fire orange eyes and she was dressed in green shirt and blue pants similar Pai's . She was holding some kind of blades in her hands. She was maybe about 25 years old and Pai's high. The second one was maybe little higher then Mint. She had dark brown hair with braids and she was wearing brown T-shirt to the navel with sleeves like Kisshu's and gloves like Ichigo's just in light brown color. Also she had boots and brown skirt. The boy was the twin brother of the brown girl but he was dressed in yellow close similar to Pai's but he did not have a bandages.

''S-s-sis you're alive''Kisshu said happy but scared voice.

''Wha yes it is not enough few balls made of metal to defeat the captain of hunting squad.'' The girl with turquoise hair said sweetly.

''This is your sister!'' Ichigo said in shock.

The girl had nice and kind smile. You can see that she is good person on the first sight. But Kisshu was… well Kisshu. There was no way that those two where from same parents. Or even planet.

''Yes I'm and you must be the cute Ichigo that I have heard so much about.'' She answered ''By the way this two are yours friends, right? ''She looked at Mint and Zakuro.

''Zakuro-san, Mint you're Ok. Thanks God'' Ichigo threw herself into their arms. ''Where were you two all this time I was sick of worry.

''We felt together in some town that was attacked and we tried to help but those thing were too strong for us. We were saved by those three so we decide to repay by joying them in the mission to save them people, and maybe find you and others.'' Zakuro said cool voice. ''By the way did you find Pudding and Lettuce?''

''Yes Lettuce is with Pai and Pudding is with Taruto here somewhere, Kisshu lost them''

''Man Kisshu you can't be trusted even with two kids. What am I going to do with you''

''Sis I'm not baby anymore you don't need to do anything with me. You should better think of how to find Taruto.'' Kisshu said already disgraced, and red.

''Ichigo let me introduce you my big sister Hugame and two hunters Rua and Ruka.''

''Hey'' Ichigo said happily.

''But be aware'' He whispered to her ''She is kind and sweet as long you don't mess with her. Don't try to make her angry''

-_-"

''What did you said little bro'' Huggame said sweetly

''Nothing''

''YO Hugame!'' They all looked up and saw Taruto and Pudding standing on the tree.

''Mint one-chan, Zakuro one-chan we had found you na-no-da''

In the same moment Pai appear holding Lettuce.

''Everyone''Ichigo yelled hugging all her mew friends

''Well now when we all are here it is time to talk and explain everything'' Huggame said Sweetly.


	6. fear: danger behind a cute smile

fear: danger behind a smile

When everybody where finally there together it was time to begun with talk. Ichigo explain Hugame situation and what happened to her, Lettuce and Pudding.

''So that what happened to you well we found you're two friends in our town when we were attacked. At first we thought that maybe they are enemies but when they try to help we let go our suspicious''

"Did you guys maybe discover what those thinks are?''

''Yes we did. It looks like they are machines who are created to kidnap people and hold them in some kind of coma. We were following them and discovered that they have a main base where they ''Deliver'' the prisoners .We couldn't go inside and see what was happening to captured ones so we decide to help yours friends to find you and maybe some of ours survivors.''

''So did you in any case find out who our enemy is?''Pai asked

Hugame shoot her had ''Unfortunately no. But it looks like it is some kind of experiment between our two races. Now'' She stood up from the place when she was sitting and called up Pai Taruto and Kisshu.''I have a question for you three. WHERE THE HELL DID YOU BEEN WHEN WE WERE ATTACKED!'' She yelled so loudly that even mews felt the pain inside of them ears.

''Sorry ,sorry, sorry'' All three start to beg for mercy.

Ichigo was watching the scene little scared now. Hugame looks more frightening than Deep blue. Hugame took Pai for the shirt and kick him so hard that he ended on the tree. Then she slap Kisshu on both of his cheeks with same strength that she hit Pai. And at last it was Taruto's turn. The little guy was frozen of fear. She took him for the ear and held him like that for maybe twelve second. When finally that fight was over, three brothers back in front her ready for more punishment.

Hugame stepped closer to them and with angry grimace on her face and clamed voice asked ''Ok. Now when you got your punishment tell me where were you three been! Do you guys know how much I was worried about you. I almost lost you once and I didn't want that to happen again.' 'She said holding her tears and hugging them all. ''you fools don't do that again or next time I won't be gentle''

_Gentle?_ Ichigo understand that she was worried but steel maybe Hugame was just overreacted.

''I was resting next to the lake, you know how much I work these days.'' Pai sad with guilty face.

''I was looking for Taruto just like you said to me but … I found Ichigo laying on the ground and while I was helping her I forgot on my task.''Kisshu said hiding his gold eyes behind his hair.

''I…I...I was playing with my disc but then I felt asleep. When I woke up I heard someone was calling for help and … well Pudding was in danger and I try to help. I'm sorry but she was really hurt and I help, sorry again."

It was the first time for mews to see this side of them x enemies. Pai was felling guilt, Kisshu was serious and Taruto was actually crying.

Ichigo's life begun flashing in front her eyes when Hugame turned to her. ''So you are reason why my baby brother wasn't home when we were attacked?

''s—s-s-s-s-s-sorry'' Ichigo answered scared and trembling voice.

Hugame looked at her really angry and get close face to face. ''It's Ok.'' She said putting her sweet smile on her face.

…

''If he was home he would probably be captured to because he became little lazy last few mounts''

''WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT''Kisshu,Pai and Taruto yelled shocked. ''YOU ALMOST KILLED US BECAUSE WE WEREN'T HOME AND NOW YOU TANKING HER BECAUSE OF THAT''

''Yup''

''Taru-Tary why you guys look so depressed na-no-da?''

''Doesn't matter'' He answered death voice and surrounded by dark aura.

It was getting dark and the aliens and mews decide that the best thing now is to rest and tomorrow they will try to enter into the main base. They all agree that they need to go to some hidden place. Hugame and hunters toke them to some other shelter because the machines will found them in shelter where Samia was. They were brought to another one underground building. This one was larger it had twelve beds few desk and computers similar to the one who Pai used when they were on the Earth (the orbs).

''Ok. We will take little rest here. '' Hugame demanded. ''The machines can't found us up here.''

''Are you're sure?''Ichigo asked

Zakuro put a hand on Ichigo shoulder. ''Don't worry Ichigo we had stayed here this two days, we are safe here.''

''Ok''

Hugame took a deep breath ''Ok. Now we should take a nap, we need to be in full shape tomorrow.''

Everybody nodded and went to sleep.

Ichigo couldn't sleep. She was thinking about Aoyama-kun and her family. Every time she closed her eyes she was back in time when she was unable to save them. The warm shiny tears run down her cheek. The room had the normal temperature but she felt so cold. She closed her eyes once more trying to fall asleep but it was useless. She kept holding her eyes hard closed until she felt someone coming. That person began to cuddle her on her back, she couldn't see who that person was but it felt great.

''Ichigo are you crying?''

She rolled on the other side and saw Kisshu knelling next to her bed cuddling her back.''Kisshu what are you doing?''

'' Isn't it obvious? I'm making you feel better'' he said putting a sweet smile on his face the same one like his sister had.

She put her body on the sitting position but she didn't stop the tears. Kisshu use that situation and put her into the hug. She tried to evade from his hug but with no success. Then she gave up and began to cry even harder. After few minutes she finally stopped with crying.

''You're ok now'' Kisshu asked while he was petting her cat ears.

''un-huh'' Ichigo was now exhausted and she need a rest but while her had was on his chest she felt some scent, but she was too tired to think about it.

''Good. Now go to sleep'' He place her had on the pillow and cowered her. ''Sleep well my Koneko-chan''

**Hope you like this one too. Please R&R I need to know what you think even if it's a critic just say what is on your mind.**

**By the way I hope you like my own character.**


	7. Attack on the main base

Attack on the main base

Ichigo felt someone's hand shaking her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes lazily and saw Mint with her proud nosed up face.

''You lazy Ichigo did you forget that we need to save our home? We don't have a time for nap.''

''Hey don't yell at me I couldn't fall asleep last night so I'm still tired.'' Ichigo answered

''Why? Did you need someone to tuck you?''

Ichigo's eyes winded. She remembered last night. She remembered Kisshu being next to her bed and making her feel good. _Wait a minute that last night wasn't a dream._ Her mind suddenly felt confused and her cheeks start to burn. _Why he was so kind and sweet? Or maybe it wasn't him? _Ichigo took a look on the Kisshu who was talking to Rua. He was his own self floating and smiling as usual_. It was probably a dream or someone else._

The mews and aliens were now ready for the fight. Hugame and her team of hunters bring the mews to the base of the mechanic balls.

''Ok we are here now the entrance is up there. ''Hugame said pointing her finger at the door that was guard by some dog robots.

''I didn't saw this kind of robots before'' Zakuro said.

''I know this one must be new''

''We need to enter silently. So then how should we get read of these things?'' Kisshu ask floating.

There was a silent for couple of minutes until Kisshu start to annoy Ichigo with his floating around her head.

''Will you stop it you are going on my nerve!''

''I can't you are so cute when you are angry''

''That's enough'' Hugame said come voice'' we need to focus. And Kisshu this is really serious and dangerous mission so if you don't start to act like a warrior you will... O who I kidding you are never serious.''

''Hey sis what is in this box'' Kisshu asked picking up little box that has fall of Hugame pocket.

''That is some powder with the bacteria that live on human's lips. If you put some of that on yours lips you will have same bacteria like mew's and any other humans and you could get human lips desease.''

''Still researching about our clan secret?''

''Yes''

In that moment Kisshu suddenly drop the box and some little powder felt on Ichigo's lips. The blue lights and fog began to surround her and she turned into little black cat.

''Aw Koneko-chan now you are the real kitten so sweet'' Kisshu took Ichigo and start petting her had.

The cat Ichigo was trying to break free from his hug and when she finally made it, she began to scratch him all over his face. All Kisshu could do is hearing other taking deep breath and trying to separate Ichigo from his face.

''Owww that wasn't necessary ichigo I was just kind.''

''Yes but I think you didn't hold her rightly'' Hugame said holding Ichigo like a baby. '' hey mew Ichigo could you try to take attention of this dog-bots while Rua and Ruka shut them with arrows.''

Ichigo meowed like a sing of nodding and she followed Hugame's plan. The mission went successfully. In couple of seconds all of aliens and mews were inside the base. Then Hugame returned Ichigo into human form.

They all found themselves in the big hallway with no doors. There was only some kind of cable that looks like a veins filled with blood. They start to follow it and soon they enter into the one huge room that was filled up with dog-bots. The battle had started.

The dog-bots had been fast and it was hard to fight against them. Ichigo was trying her best but without her blue knight to protect her, she felt useless. She was cat and she had to fight mechanic dogs, it was enough bad that those things were dogs but robots? It was more that she cold handed. Other mews and aliens on the other had had more luck in fight. In fact they all start to fight together.

Mew Mint, Rua and Ruka were air attack. They had position back-to-back and with them arrows they had protect everyone from the attack from behind.

Mew Pudding and Taruto had more fun than fight they look like a two acrobats with childish weapon. Taruto was flying over Pudding and every time when they were attacked Pudding would stop machines with her weapon and Taruto would destroy them with his weapon.

Mew Zakuro and Hugame take this fight really serious and like always Zakuro was fighting with all her strength destroying everything on her way, and Hugame was doing the same thing but she also had protecting Kisshu if he was attacked with more enemy that he could handed.

Mew Lettuce was staying next to Pai because she was afraid that he still might be hurt. In one attack when five dog-bots attacked them they fired up in the same moment and accidently combine them power. Combining Lettuce wave and Pai's thunder they create giant slash of water full of electricity that had shock all of the robots.

''That was amazing NA_NO_DA'' Pudding yelled jumping.

''Yes it was.'' Hugame said amazed ''Looks like if we work together we can defeat them''

''well Pai it looks like you and green mermaid actually make a perfect couple'' Kisshu teased.

''N-n-n-n-n-o w-w-w-w-ww-ee don't'' Lettuce barely said blushing so hard that she start filing warm.

''Idiot'' Pai said cold voice. He just ignored Kisshu's joke and took the peace of the robots. ''I will analyze this when we go back ''

They saw the door that those dogs were protecting and opened it. But when they entered they all were shocked. They saw a hundred of bubbles (like those in Tokyo) with aliens sleeping inside. The cables with blood that they saw earlier, was actually attached to the back of sleeping peoples. It was like it was taking them blood example. It was horrible view, old, yang, children, and even babies, were trapped inside.

''-w-what is this?'' Lettuce asked shaking.

''It looks like whoever is responsible for this mess, he want to have blood example from every live person on this planet and on the Earth.'' Pai answered.

''This is terrible '' Ichigo said with tears in her eyes ''How can anyone do something like this? Wait a minute are they even alive?

''Yes they are'' Hugame said ''I can sense them life force. They are in some kind of coma but alive. Those bubbles keep them in life but I'm not sure how. We should analyze it before we try to help them.''

In the corner of the room was one computer but not alien's, it was more like computer from the earth. Pai did some tipping on it and found some of the information that they need. He was trying to found out all about this invasion and how those robots and bubbles work.

Others were waiting until he finished his work. Rua and Ruka were guarding the entrance in the case of attack. Ichigo was sitting holding her head in her knees. The thought that this same horror is happening to her parents and boyfriend was killing her. She began to feel useless again. Why did that thought went thought her head every time when she need to fight. She suddenly felt someone's hand on her shoulder, it was Kisshu. _Did he come to make me feel better?_

Kisshu sit right next to her taking her hand. ''Don't be sad koneko-chan. You look lot sweeter when you are happy, and with this kind of depression you will never defeat the enemy.''

''Shut up Kisshu I'm not in the mood. Didn't you see what happened when we were attacked few minutes ago, I wasn't able to save even m self. If Pai and Lettuce didn't combine then attack those things would rip me apart.'' She Yelled ''I'm useless.

''so you want say if those things attack us once more you will lose?''

''Yes I will, I'm not even strong enough to fight you.''

'' Really? '' Kisshu asked with his evil voice and evil smile'' You can't fight with me huh? Even if I do….'' His hand slowly went down on her back , and then when he was sure that she is totally lost in time and space he put his hand on her butt.

''Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa''

SPLASH

''You pervert, how dare you, I'm gonna kick your butt when I get you. '' ichigo yelled while she was trying to catch Kisshu who was flying just little out of her reach. ''I'm not going to forgive you for what you done you are dead now.''

''Ichigo-san please come down'' Lettuce asked holding Ichigo.

''Kisshu are you ok'' Hugame ask checking the red mark on his left cheek.

''Don't worry I don't even fell a thing.''

''No wonder, she hit you with so hard that even people in bubbles could hear it.''

''Everyone! The party is coming here'' Ruka said

The mechanic balls and robotic dogs ran towards them. This time mews and aliens weren't ready to fight them all, so every alien took one of the mew and teleport to the shelter.

''Ok , that was really close. ''Hugame said angrily looking at Kisshu. ''Pai lets analyze those robots and see what data you found about those bubbles.

''Yes''

The others got the mission to rest for a little. Rua, Ruka and Mint were talking. Taruto and Pudding were fooling around Zakuro was lost in her thoughts and Lettuce was lying on her bed thinking of what they saw today, and feeling bad for the prisoners.

Ichigo was ready to continue the fight with Kisshu but soon she figurate out that he wasn't there. She went out to look for him. He was sitting on the roof and watching into the sky. His eyes were sad but in the same time angry just, what was he thinking of.

Kisshu pull off from his pocket the necklace that he found when they were in his house. He held it hard it was obvious that that necklace was import to him.

''Kisshu?''

''Yo Koneko-chan did you miss me already?''

''No I just came here to continue our little fight from before. What were you thinking?''

"I was just trying to see your smile or any other face except the one you had ''

''Oh...Well you could do something else you pervert''

''Sorry that was the only thing I could remember''

_Idiot._

Kisshu and Ichigo were fighting a little more and then Hugame came out and ask Ichigo to leave her alone with Kisshu. She was really serious and with nod Ichigo left.

When she entered inside the shelter Ichigo could hear Hugame and Kisshu having a terrible fight. She couldn't hear everything, but she was sure that Kisshu said something bad to Hugame and then the fight was over. Kisshu teleported inside and Hugame just enter hiding her eyes. She looked so ashamed and hurt, and it was obviously that she didn't want to talk about it.

Few hours later Pai explained all about the new enemy.

''Our enemy is someone from the earth but it looks like it is not human. I'm not sure who is he but right now we must be really careful because he found out about us and now every machine is ordered to hunt us. ''

''His base is working similar as the human body. The place where we were today is ventricle. That is the place from where he taking the blood. But his weak spot is in the other room. If we attack him there with all of ours powers combined, than we will be able to defeat him. Hugame continue Pai's speech."

They all nodded and get ready for the tomorrow battle.

Ok** this is my second chap this week. I have many chapters done at my comp but I just need to check if tey are good. Keep R&R and I will upload them .**


	8. trapped

Trapped

Ichigo woke up earlier than anyone even if she was usually the one who need to be awaked. She took a look over the room and saw that Kisshu's bed was also empty. He wasn't inside so she thought maybe he went outside for some fresh air, so she went out to find him. When Ichigo went it wasn't dawned yet. She couldn't move her feet she felt terrible cold, never in her life she didn't felt this coldness it was probably minus thirty degrees. Suddenly her legs give her up she was still in her mew form and even her cat gens couldn't protect her from this temperature. She was shaking and trying to call for someone but her voice didn't come out. The sleep was taking over her _this is probably the end_.

Suddenly a pair of warm and soft hand took her, press her on his chest. Ichigo looked up and saw Kisshu holding her so hard with angry grimace.

Kisshu teleport them inside and covered her with a blanket.

''You idiot what were you doing out this early. You know that this is not Earth over here before the dawn the temperature is really low.'' He said holding her hands in his trying to warm her now blue fingers.

''S-s-s-s-sorrrrry . I –d-d-d-didn't know what time it is, a-a-a-and I-I-I-I was l-l-l-looking –f-f-f-for you b-b-b-b-because you weren't h-h-h-here.''

''Hush, hush its ok just hold on a little and you will be fine. K?''

Ichigo simply nodded. The pain from cold was slowly leaving her frozen body.

''How can you stand this cold, and where were you been?'' Ichigo asked when she began to feel alive again.

''I just went for some supplies we were almost went off all food. And about cold it is normal to me I grown up on colder conditions of life.''

''But why are you awake this early?''

''That's my line. You are the one who can sleep all day long.''

''I'm not.'' Ichigo nose up and kisshu give her Oh-really look '' Ok maybe. But answer on my question.''

''Hugame and I had a fight again and please don't ask about that cuz I don't want to talk about that.''

''Ok sorry. And thank you''

''How about a kiss''

''Don't push your luck''

They weren't aware of two eyes that were looking at them all the time from the other room.

''Kisshu, mew Ichigo come in here.'' Hugame whispered.

They simple nodded and join her.

Ichigo felt little awkward because she was sitting between Kisshu and Hugame who obviously want to fight again, but what was that fight all about any way? No, she couldn't think about that right now. She should be focus on saving her world. She stayed there with them two hours waiting for others to wake up.

It was time for final battle and everybody prepared themselves for fight. They returned to the main base and this time they entered really loud. Fight was just like last day dangerous and hard because now there were more robots. But also mews and aliens joined them attacks so they became equal with enemy.

But in the middle of the fight the robots forced them into the other room that was huge and hard for fight. When aliens and mews found them self in the middle of the room the robots began to retreat. It was trap. Right when the last robot had left the room, the place began to shake.

˝What's happening NA-NO-DA?''

''no idea but we better get out of here''

''How?''

''Rua, Ruka, Kisshu,Taruto,Pai you guys fly up and try to found exit I will stay with mews in a case of danger''

''OK''

But there was no exit so everyone try to make a way out. But when the first hole in wall was made, the roof began to collapse. Then like the last time aliens try to teleport mew out of here but they couldn't control them teleportation.

''Ok this is impossible we can't teleport.'' Taruto yelled

''Yes we can we just need to focus harder, now take one mew and teleport '' Hugame demand.

In great ripple of air mews and aliens were out of base safe and alive.

''Ah that was close''Ruka said.

''Yes we have luck right Hugame?… Hugame? Everyone Hugame is missing.'' Kisshu said worried

''Ichigo-san too'' Lettuce answered.

''Oh no they are still inside''

Ichigo's eyes began slowly to open. She was in some strange place. It was white all around her, the ceiling had few blub but the place was in mess. There was no door. It looks like she was still inside the base but in other room. There was just some kind of computer and Hugame laying unconsciousness on the floor.

''Hugame, Hugame, hang in there!''

''W-w-where are we? Uhhh my had''

''Well its look like we are trapped somewhere, I think we are in one of the damaged rooms.''

Ichigo set Hugame in the sitting position and then walk over the room trying once more to find exit, but there was no way out.

''Hugame can you teleport us out of here?''

''No I'm afraid not because this place is made from the material that made us impossible to control our teleportation if we are alone. If maybe Kisshu or anybody else would be here we could get out, but because it's only me we could end in place worse than this.''

''Nyaaaaaaa!? You mean we are trapped here?''

''Uh-uh''

''Nya '' They were sitting there for half hour and when Ichigo get bored she began walking around the room looking for the exit one more time, but with no luck. Walking around room she saw something glowing and picked it up. It was the necklace that Kisshu treasured so much. It must have dropped out of his pocket. She took it and return to Hugame. But in her way to Hugame the floor under her collapsed, and if Hugame didn't catch her in time she would definitely fall.

''That was close nya'' Ichigo said in relief.

''Yes you should watch your steps''

''Hey Hugame look there is room under us and this one have a door. If you fly down we can get out of here''

''Yea sound like a good plan. Unfortunately I can't fly. I newer could It's like defect, I see that you didn't notice it.''

''OH SORRY, hey is this yours?'' Ichigo show her pendant that she found.

''NO, where did you found it?''

''Kisshu found and it was obvious it belong to someone very dear to him so I thought it was yours''

Hugame made a little chuck and silently answered ''Kisshu is an idiot. Looks like he love everybody more than me''

Ichigo winded and looked her worriedly.

''I suspect that he didn't tell you the story huh? ''

Ichigo shake her head.

''Ok, then I will'' Hugame said and give Ichigo one really sweet smile


	9. Rescued and trapped again

Rescued and trapped again

''Ok then I will tell you'' Hugame said having sad expression on her face.

Ichigo sit across the way and listen.

''It was long time ago, that pendant was at first to button on our mother dress. But after she died Kisshu turned it into the pendant and give it to some girl.''

''Wait just a minute I thought that yours parents are alive. I mean Kisshu was looking for everyone when we were at your home''

''Well me and Kisshu are adopted. Our real parents died when he was four. But because we have better memory than human he can still remember them. You see our mother died three mount before our father. She got infected by dark stone.''

''Black stone? What's that?''

''It is a mineral that act same as metal so we used to use it for production ceiling and pillars, but if someone got cut with him he would die in slowly and painfully death. Even if everybody knew that that mineral was dangerous we didn't have any other choice because he is strong and we use to live underground so he was needed. But one little piece of black stone fall of and cut our mother face. She was dying two mounts and Kisshu was always with her. Three mounts after her death, there was strong earthquake and lot of ours friends died including our father. Few days later we were adopted by Pai's mother and we become the part of the family. But there was one girl that had survived the disaster together with us. She was Kisshu's best friend but I didn't like her and I still don't. That pendant that you found belongs to her. He gave it to her. ''

''But why I thought that family is more import than friends''

''Yes it is but it was my mistake''

''Huh?''

''You see Ichigo whenever Kisshu had some crazy idea or decision that is not really smart and need a support I had never gave him. And Em, that girl no matter what was on his mind she was always with him. She even gave him an idea how to destroy one of yours dates.'' Hugame looked down with sad smile on her face and Ichigo could see her felling of guilt ''I was always against him, against his trip to the Earth, against his friendship with Em, against his crush on you. I don't think I was wrong but still for some reason I feel guilty. Why''

''Is that a reason why Kisshu was so free to kill everybody around?''

''No Ichigo. Kisshu was the last person that saw our mother alive, she died in front of his eyes, and our father was buried alive in front of us, to Kisshu death was something so common. He is not bad person but when you see every day someone dear to you dies you are ready to do everything to stop it. I'm not saying that we did the right thing but we were full of hate when we saw how humans treat Earth. Sorry''

''No I feel guilty maybe if we could found some other resolution earlier we could stop all of this. But it is not matter, now we should think positive and found our way out. And about being you a bad sister… You were right you were just worried about him, but that doesn't mean you should never support him. I know maybe he was wrong about something but… He doesn't love that girl more than you. He just needed a support sometimes. I know I would like to have sister like you.''

''Thanks Ichigo''

It was over with tears and stories it was time to get out but only way was a hole in floor and it was really high and Hugame couldn't fly.

"If you could fly we could get out here fast but now only thing we could do is wait until someone find us."

"Yes. But if you have any idea mew Ichigo just said it"

"If we had some kind of rope or something to call them to come here…"

"Rope…something to bring them…Ha I know"

"Huh?"

"Maybe I can't fly but I have a power to call them"

"How?"

"You see I have one crystal ball that I can control I can see whatever I want or send her where ever I want. I can see where they are and send it to them so they can come and save us"

Then in Hugame's hand appear a crystal ball. It was the same size like mew aqua and it looks like one. First Hugame closed her eyes and then Ichigo could see something inside orb. It was picture of the Earth. Than the picture of Japan appear and at least a picture of Tokyo. Ichigo saw her friends, family and her boyfriend still trap inside bubbles. She felt so sad but yet so happy to them even if she is not right next to them.

"Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes but how did you do that"

"This orb is something like crystal balls that your species believes in. It can show everything you want. Well everything that I want, but I noticed that you miss them so I wanted to show you them so I could cheer you up"

"Thanks. I really feel better now. So will you call the others now?"

"Yes I will. Just first to see where they are."

Hugame close her eyes again and inside orb appear picture of Kisshu and others.

"ok they are not far away. Now GO" She sad when she let of the orb.

Ichigo and Hugame wait for some minutes sitting until they heard Mews and others calling for them. Hugame saw them all right beneath the hole and called up for Kisshu.

"Yo Hugame, Koneko-chan miss me" He said with his annoying smile.

"Stop kidding and get us out of here"

"OK. Jump into my hands Ichigo"

"What a jerk, Kisshu are you ever serious?"

"NO"

Kisshu and Ichigo continue with fight until Hugame jump and get caught by Pai. Then Pai turned to Ichigo .

"We don't have time for this. A hundred of those mechanic dogs and balls are coming up here. It looks like your orb somehow attract them"

"Ups. Than we better get ready for fight"

In just three seconds in room appear hundreds of dog-bots but this time the fight didn't last for long cuz like last time Pai and Lettuce combined them power and destroyed them. But it was just a bait soon the room was full of some creatures that looked like cimera Doria (13 ep) and no matter how hard they were trying to destroy them it was useless.

"This is bad they got us all in corner. We can't teleport or fly or kill them. Now what?" Rua asked.

Then Kisshu gave Hugame and other aliens a determined look, and they answered him with a nod. Then every alien grab one of mew for the hand and teleport in different parts of the room now surrounding chimera. Combining power Rua, Ruka and Mint shoot at it and finally defeat it. Or they thought that.

"Man I thought we are dead."Kisshu said scratching the back of his head. "If my chimera Doria was this strong I would have had Ichigo long time by now."

"Again about that, geez Kisshu you really need to start being serious. If you continue acting like that you will never found a real girl for you."

"Will you quit criticize me Hugame. I'm not little baby anymore and I don't care what you think!"

"Grow up already I can't watch your back all my life"

"AND WHEN DID YOU WATCH MY BACK ! Whenever I decide something you always disagree.

Hugame took a deep breath and try to remember what Ichigo told her.

"OK sorry. I know that but I only want what is best for you."

"Well don't worry anymore I can take care of myself."

"YOU two really need to stop fighting!" Ichigo yelled why everybody gave her a sweat drop look. "Kisshu I don't like you get that in yours had, and Hugame is great sister. And Hugame at least try to pretend that you like his idea no matter how stupid it is."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Kisshu but mew Ichigo is right you always have some stupid ideas" Pai told him cool like always.

The fight was interrupted by weird sound like water slushing. The chimera doria was resurrected again and this time it separated itself in two pieces. One peace attacked Kisshu and other mew Pudding. Pudding was able to dodge it just like Kisshu, but then it attacked Pai and Huggame this time faster. Every time when someone dogged the attack the chimera would strike even faster soon it as almost impossible to get away.

In the middle of fight Ichigo hit her leg and when chimera attacked her Kisshu saved her. But doing this he became a target. One chimera caught him by his leg and he wasn't able to move. Then the other chimera snaked around him holding him tight. Then from nowhere one of mechanic balls had teleported in the room.

"Kisshu!" That was only what he heard before he shut his eyes hard and awaited to be pulled inside the ball.

Suddenly Kiusshu get pushed and released by Hugame. Hugame was caught by mechanic arms of the ball, Kisshu try to save her by taking her arm but she slipped telling him "be careful my _little brother". _Then she was gone.

"Hugame!" Kisshu scream trying to help her but he was stopped by Pai.

"It's too late. And we don't have time soon other balls will come we need to run now when we have chance."

"Yea"

Mews and aliens headed towards the exit. While they were running they were chased by balls and chimera doria. In great hurry Tatuto fall and hit his knee hard.

"Taru-Taru na-no-da" Pudding yelled and stopped to help him. But there wasn't time, as soon she came to him they were both coughed and trapped just like Hugame.

Kisshu and Ichigo called them names but there wasn't an answer Taruto and Pudding were gone.

The closer they were to exit the more of them were caught. In the end the only one who made to get out were Kisshu and Ichigo. As soon they got on the light of the Soon Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported them away.

**Ok** **little boring maybe. I promised that from now I will update chapters little faster. Or at least I will try. **


	10. Two hopes for two planets

Two hopes for two planets

Kisshu and Ichigo were panting they barely get away from the mechanic balls and chimera. When Ichigo finally found her breath she fell on her knees and began crying. Her friends and only hope that she will save the Earth were gone. She lost her hope and straight to fight, she was broken.

„Why did you teleport us here?"

„WHY?! Because we were almost caught and because we need to get away from those things"

"Why? If you didn't realize those things can teleport themselves now and it is only matter of time when will they found us and caught us."Ichigo cry hitting him onto his chest. "You should leave me up there. There is no more hope or reason to fight."

Kisshu hold her hard for her shoulders shaking her. "What is wrong with you, you are not Ichigo that I met one year ago, the one I stole her first kiss and try so hard to make her mine. Ichigo that I met year ago was ready to fight no matter how hard it was."

"Kisshu get real we are the last two people on two planets. What can we do?"

"I don't know but I know if we try we can found some resolution. Here" He put off something from his pocket what looks like USB "Hugame gave me this before she was caught, it must be the data about our enemy that she and Pai had. If we give a better look on this data we may be found something about it and save our friends and people."

"How? We don't have computers and we are not smart enough to understand the data like them"

"Oh come on Koneko-chan I'm not that stupid beside if we back in our first shelter where Samia is she could give us a hand."

Ichigo simply nodded. No hope, no feelings, just empty simple nod. Kisshu gave her a hand to help her to stand up. They were walking alone. Kisshu was looking at her all time hoping that he will see the changes in her mod, but with no success. She was silent hiding her eyes behind her hair.

Kisshu felt bad too. From the day she came on his planet every time when they were together alone she was sad. He toke her hand in his hoping to get some reaction but she was motionless. At least he could hold her without struggling. The trip last a half hour and then they came near to some kind of junk yard, or it was looking like that. The pile made of metal, glass, and rocks were in front of them.

Ichigo take a good look of it and she was confused. She thought that aliens are not like Humans. She thought that they take care of them environment, then what was this.

"OK we are here."

"What? We are on junk yard and I thought that you people care about environment?"

Kisshu give her a little chuckle "Of course we do. And no this is not junk yard. WE are above the shelter. These pile is plumb of material for construction a town houses. Because we don't need it we use it to reconstruct the old underground hospital."

"oh… sorry"

"Doesn't matter let's go inside before they found us."

She nodded. But then ten dog-bots appear and attack them. Kisshu and Ichigo were fighting back-to-back making defense one to another. In one moment they decide to try to combine their powers just like Lettuce and Pai and Mint and twins did. When they combined strawberry surprise and Kisshu's energy orbs all dog-bots were gone.

"We did it, we did it!" Ichigo cried jumping Kisshu in hug.

"See you and I can do something we just need to…" Suddenly his eyes winded. One of dog-bots made to escape to attack, and now he jumped toward Ichigo. Kisshu pull her and protected her with his own body. Strong metal teeth sink into his milk pale skin making him to scream from pain.

Ichigo watch I horror scared and paralyzed. This scene was too familiar to her, Kisshu giving up of his life to save hers.

"Kisshu!"

He opened his eyes and gave her the same smile like when he saved her from the Deep Blue. "D…d…don't worry K…Koneko-chan I'll be fine I promise, just kill those thing it hurts little."

Ichigo couldn't see clearly because her tears had blurred her view. She barely nodded, her body shaking of fear and shock.

"Hurry up!"

She summoned her weapon and destroyed the robot. Kisshu fell on his knees, but she caught in time before he fell completely.

"Kisshu hold on there I will take care of you, KIsshu don't leave me please I need you, I don't want to be alone. PLEASE KISSHU!" She screamed holding him so hard like he will disappear if she let him. Suddenly she felt his arm on her own.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan If you need me I will stay. But try to find enter it should to be here somewhere." He looked around and saw entrance on the floor. "There"

She made up to entrance and helped Kisshu to get inside. When she was sure that no enemy was around, she close the door and called for Samia. Samia was checking her wounds when she heard Ichigo calling her, and she came to help.

"What happened" She asked taking Kisshu from Ichigo's shoulders and putting him on the bed. "I thought you guys found yours friends and won by now"

"Well we did but in the last fight we were dominated. We need you help" Ichigo gave Samia the chip. "Can you scan this and tell us more about it?"

"Yes I can, but first let's help Kisshu. I will bend his wounds and you will help. OK?"

"OK"

Samia take off KIsshu's shirt and asked Ichigo to get her some lotion. Then she cleaned up the wounds and put a bandage around his chest. Whole that time Ichigo was helping and holding Kisshu for his hand helping him to fight with a terrible pain. In the end they put him to sleep, while Samia was checking the data from chip, and Ichigo was making some food for them.

_Please hold on, please. I don't want you to get killed because of me again. All these time while I was here, on your planet I only thought about that how to thank you for the last time. I'm so sorry for what I said, I didn't mean that. I do like you, but just like a guy who saved my life, you need to get over me and found some girl of your race. _Ichigo was practicing her speech petting Kisshu's silk hair. Suddenly she was woken up of her thoughts because Kisshu began to wake up.

His saw was blurred at first but when he blinked few times he saw perfectly well. His gorgeous Koneko-chan standing right next to him, with worried look in her eyes.

"I see I make you worried didn't I koneko-chan?"

"YES. Yes you did. I was worried you just can't without getting into some kind of trouble. I can't tell you just how much I'm angry, I could just kill you. Stop protecting me already if that means killing yourself…"

She was stopped by his, hug her eyes winded. Why she like this?

"Sorry for make you worried, but I couldn't just resist the thought that you are in danger. I need to protect you." He knew that all things that she just told him were just from fear and shock, because Hugame use to say something similar when she was worried about him. "It's all right."

Suddenly realizing that she is giving him a wrong sing she pulled of the hug.

"M I too hot Ichigo so trying not to get burned?" He said teasing voice.

"Jerk!" She yelled hitting him in the arm. But when he made a little cry she felt guilt.

"Ok you two need to get serious. I have some disturbing news" Samia yelled running toward them. "It's look like this chip is also a tracking device. I found the weak spot of the enemy but I'm afraid that I can't help you to destroy it."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Because the enemy tracked us down and hundreds of them are coming this way."

"WHAT?!" Kisshu yelled.

"Don't worry they won't caught you two. Ichigo take Kisshu and hide together with him. "Pointing finger on one of the walls, she said that there is a hidden room when they can hide and the machines won't be able to track them.

"No. We can't leave you. That is not fair." Ichigo oppose the plan.

"Ichigo my wounds steel need a help, and Kisshu and you are the strongest warriors on these two Planets. You need to save us, but first you need to save yourself. Many of aliens and humans are counting on you two so please don't let us down. Now go."

Ichigo nodded and helped Kisshu to stand up and hide inside the secret room. From there she could see Samia. She was fighting against the metal balls and dog-bots, but in the end she was defeated. Tears had slid down her face. She was holding Kisshu hard hoping that she will fell a little better but it was useless.

Than few dog-bots search the place trying to found Kishu and Ichigo and when one of it come near to secret door Ichigo hugged Kisshu harder putting her face in his chest. He hugged her back trying to make her comfortable. But then earth start to shake and all machines were gone. When everything stopped they get out from the hiding place.

"Ok now It's personal. These pieces of junk made me look bad too many times it's time to revenge. For the future of earth I will save everyone. Nya."

"That is my Koneko-chan, my Ichigo. Well looks like it is time for counterattack. Now let see what Samia found out and save our homes."

"OK"

**Ok I know you probably expect more romance but I decide not to write about it yet. i wil write romanic scene but you need to wait until then. Any way I hope you still like the story. R&R**


	11. V as a victory, T as a teamwork

V as a victory, T as a teamwork

Kisshu had taken a look over the room and saw the computer where Samia was researching the data from the chip. From there he found out everything he need to know about the enemy.

It says that the main base was functioning like a human body. The same thing that Hugame and Pai told him, but it also said that tis enemy can only be defeat if mews and aliens combine their powers. And it also said that the weak spot is in the fourth floor where main computer is. The computer is sending all information to machines to here and to Earth. If they destroy him the enemy will be defeated.

Kisshu had explained all that to Ichigo, and explain her about the plan for rescuing their Planets.

"First we need to save ours teammates and with them found the main computer. If we combine all our powers in the same time we will destroy it and save everyone."

"Well it sounding so easy but it will be more difficult then it sound. Right?"

"Well no. The computer had to recharge every day so in the dawn all machines will be without function. Then we can found the special room where they put mews and my friends and save them. Trust me it will be simple"

"Ok. I trust you, but we need to rest now."

"Yes. Good night Koneko-chan"

"Good night."

And then they went to sleep.

It still wasn't downed when Kisshu woke up Ichigo from the sweet dream that she had. At first Ichigo was too lazy to get up but when Kisshu gave her a little kiss on her cheek she get up right away.

They bout need to prepare for the big fight that's going to happen today. First they eat some breakfast. Then Kisshu gave Ichigo some kind of sword.

"Use this to break the bubbles where our friends are. This should be enough strong."

"OK what about you?"

"I will keep guard, and in a case of attack I will fight."

Ichigo nodded, and took Kisshu for hand so he could teleport them.

Samia's information was a true. There was no guard so getting in was easy. They went to the room where the bubbles with prisoners were last time from there they entered in secret room where mews and aliens were trapped. Kisshu was standing on the door while ichigo was trying to break the bubbles or at least to wake up her friends. But Ichigo was too weak to break it, she was no warrior, she was just a weak school girl.

"Hurry up Koneko-chan I think that the time of charging is over, soon this whole place will be overloaded up with enemies." Kishu hurried her whispering.

"I can't I'm too weak, you try."

"OK"

Kisshu took the sword from Ichigo's hand and with whole his straight hit the bubble where Hugame was trapped. He made to make a hole in the surface of it and then water come out leaving Hugame inside. Making few more cuts he make hole big enough to get Hugame out.

"Ki…Ki…Kisshu?" Hugame asked with the tears in her eyes.

"Thank a God you are OK" KIsshu whispered holding her. "Ichigo came and take care of her while I save the others"

"um-hum"

Kisshu realize everyone one by one. When they all stand up and realize what had happened Kisshu and Ichigo explained them all about the main computer. They all nodded in sing of understanding and get ready for the final attack.

They all headed to the fourth floor where the main computer was. But on their way they had confronted with a lot of dog-bots. But it was easy to destroy it because now they were one great team. When they finally arrived in the room with the main computer, they didn't expect to be attacked by a new weapon.

This computer had a shield that was returning the all attacks. No matter how many times they attacked it was no success.

"This thing is like a turtle there is no way we can defeat it" Mint comment already annoyed.

"Not really." Zakuro answered. "Look. Every time we attack one side of shield is get weaker. We need to attack from all sides in same times with our powers combined."

They all nodded and spread around the computer. And then Kisshu & Ichigo, Taruto & Pudding, Pai & Lettuce, Zakuro & Hugame, Mint & twins attacked. The great light like the Sun lighted up the room, then a sound of cracking and explosion discarded them all. Everyone hit the wall and saw the amazing view, the building had break into the dust cand eisappear just like the Deep Blue ship on the Earth six month ago.

They all found themself onto the giant green filed of grass not far from the town. They got up and then right in front of their eyes every one of aliens was free.

"Kisshu, Pai, Hugame, Taruto!" a female voice called out. It was a women long light purple hair and bronze eyes about forties.

Next to her was a man short brown hair like Kisshus but no pig tails and blue eyes, also about forties. Next to him was the old man without hair In the middle of his head. He had brown eyes and he was about sixties.

Ichigo watched how everyone from the team went to their loved one. Taruto with tears in his eyes hugged the woman so strong. Pai was touched on the shoulder by the younger man who told him that he did a great job. Hugame also hugged a woman, and Kisshu he was petted on his hair by older man, Kisshu and older man first insulted each other and then burst in laugh. She never met this side of them.

After few minutes of hugging Kisshu came to mews and introduce them to everyone.

"Mom, dad, grandpa these are the mews, the one who helped us to save our home now and six mounts ago."

"We are glad to meet you. We heard so much nice things about the team of five girls that helped us." The purpled hared woman said looking at the mews. "I'm Malina and these are my husband Hund and my father Kikiro.

"Nice to meet you too" Mews answered bowing, and then finally after few days they untransformed.

"Well we better get home even if I was sleeping all time I'm terribly tired." The old man said.

"Ok, you girls will need a place to stay so come to our house."

"Fine"

"Good"

"all right"

"OK na-no-da"

"Thanks"

**Ok that is it for now, I mean I'm not finished with story but since I'm leaving fater New Year to my grandmother and grandfather house I will not be eable to upload chapters. But don't worry I will back 9th so 10th january you can expect the next chapter. **

**Bye to all of you for now and Happy New Year and Mery Christmas. And for A Christmas I wish you all to R&R my story.  
**

**Bye. 3  
**


	12. Ikisatashi family

Ikisatashi family

Mews followed alien family to the town and then to the big white house. The house had three floors, red roof and pillars like a branch made of gold. Almost every house had golden pillars decorated with family symbols. But the house of Kisshu's family had two symbols one weird shape must be an alien letter and one symbol that looks like a flower of rose. The house also had a yard all around it, every one house had one. When they entered the hallway was light red color decorated with pictures of the past lives of alien's ancestry on Earth. Then they entered in the something like living room, and it was beautiful. There was really long seat s like couch in light brown color, there was also a little table with vase and sweets. The walls were white with red sinuous lines on them. And the most beautiful thing in room was aquarium with fishes on the wall. It was square shape and it was inside a wall, it also had a waterfall that ended in the other aquarium under it. The whole aquarium was made of few levels that were connected with tunnels. There was also a shelf with crystal figures, and huge window that have a great view on the garden.

Malina offered girls to sit what they do and then they had better meeting. "I would like to know yours names and something about you"

"Ok. I will go first. I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I just turned fourteen years."

"Oh so you are the one who turn Kisshu in the love zombie." Kikiro joked.

"My name is Minto Amizawa nice to meet you, and thanks for inviting us in your humble home.

"I…I…I'm Lettuce Midorikawa."

"My name is Pudding Fong na-no-da. It is great to meet you ALL NA-NO-DA"

"I'm Zakuro Fujiwara."

"Well the pleasure is mine. You girls must be hungry I will make a lunch."

"Well thanks but it will better be if we go home our parents must be worried. "Ichigo said until it hit her. "Wait a minute WE CAN'T GO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO NYA?

"Ichigo relax. You guys probably came here by Hugame's and Pai's new invention." Kisshu try to calm her down. "It's some kind of teleporting device. Right Hugame tell them more about it."

"Well you see our race can teleport themselves from the place to place but only for few miles. Teleporting from here to Earth is impossible by our powers, so we had tried to create a machine that can do that. When you had been teleported to here, it was actually an accident when we tested it."

"So you can back us now?"

"Well… You see the teleporting machine is broken and it still doesn't work property. So I need maybe a ten days to fix it. Until then you can stay here. You can stay in my place there is enough rooms for everyone."

"TEN DAYS. BUT…BUT…but we need to tell our parent how to explain." Ichigo panicked.

"Don't worry this thing should be able to help" Pai said holding Masha that was off.

"Masha! Masha! What's wrong whit it?"

"The robot is just low after recharge he will be fine and then we can communicate with your boss and explain everything to him."

"Fine"

Pai took Masha somewhere, mews didn't know where. Hugame told them he just take it to the basement where is the lab. When Pai got back Malina call them all to eat some lunch. After that everybody was too tired and exhausted of last few days and mews needed a sleep.

"Well since we don't have enough rooms for all of guest, you can all stay in the home for children without parents." Hugamne suggested" You see it is actually my place. It is the place where I and my fiance will live when we get married and now we use it for homeless children. But don't worry there is only a six kids right now. On our planet a kids without a home get adopted really quickly."

"OK. Thanks" Ichigo answered "Wait a minute Kisshu can't came there right. I don't want him stalking me for next ten days."

"No worry, I took away his keys without his knowing."

"HEY"

"Sorry bro, but it was necessary. "

Kisshu had darck aura around him when Hugame took mews with her. Hugame's place was just across the street. It was big house similar to others. When they entered they got the same welcome like in Pudding house. The happy children came to them and welcome them with sweet smiles.

"Children this are our guests, they will be here for some days so don't burder them. OK"

"OK" Little aliens answered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PUDDING FELL LIKE SHE IS AT HOMENA-NO-DA!" Pudding yelled hugging the children, while others looked with sweat drop.

"Well looks like she won't mind it, and it looks like she know how to deal with a kids." Hugame commented watching Pudding while she was already playing with the kids.

"Yes Pudding-san is living alone with her five siblings, and they all listen to her." Lettuce said.

"OK guys our guests need to refresh themselves, and you need to go to bed."

"Bed isn't a little early for the bed even if I'm really tired, but I'm cat so I'm allways tired?"

"Ichigo if you didn't notice it's already getting dark. They need to diner, then get a bath and go to sleep."

"Wow you are right Hugame-san it is getting dark."

"Then I better go and prepare a diner for them. Can you guys pleeeeeeeeeeeeees take care of them till then. I will finish quickly?"

"Don't worry we will take care of them."

"Thanks after I put them to sleep I will make a bath for all of us. OK."

"Thanks" Mews answered.

After maybe twenty minutes Hugame called up for the kids and mews. They all enter in big dining room that had one giant rounded table with sixteen chairs and plates. On the table was also a diner served in cute kind of way. They all eat, and after Hugame send kids to brush them teeth , and go to sleep she returned to the mews that were now really tired.

"Ok the little once are sleeping, now you can relax in big bath."

She took them to the room that was 0ojn the first floor, actually it was more like bath room. The room was light blue with green grass painted on the walls. In the middle was one pool full of hot waters, it was similar to the Japanese hot spring. The room had few windows, from where was coming the moonlight.

"Ok now we can all relax in the hot water." Hugame said." I broth you guys some clean clothes and towels."

"Thanks"

"Aaaaaaaaaaa this fell soooooooo gooooooooooood." Ichigo said when she entered in the hot water. Few minutes of silence was among the tired girls. They were all relaxing not thinking of anything. Ichigo for a moment felt like she was home, in her own tub, but suddenly it hit her.

"Hugame! Can Kisshu peak at us through the windows?" She panicked.

"Don't worry I already take care of it. You see this glass have one dark side from outside and nobody can see what is happening inside. Every house have glass like that one in bathroom."

"Hey, who did it?!" Mint yelled looking at the others.

"Who did what?" Ichigo asked.

"Who splashed me"

"I did NA-NO-DA"

"Oh really than take this" Mint returned a splash to Pudding. And soon all girls were splashing around.

Outside a house Kisshu was really hard trying to something from the window, but the dark side of glass stopped him from that plan. Only thing that he could do is hear them screaming and water splashing. It was too much to him his Koneko-chan nude and wet screaming and splashing with others. Well he didn't care of others but Ichigo was too strong temptation. In second he even want to broke up inside and get killed just to see her.

_My life isn't fair. My own sister took my keys for the way of my happiness, and my brother is not giving me another. _Kisshu thought when somebody touched him over his shoulder, somebody who was older. Hugame…

**Ok I'm finnaly back so now I will continue this story.**

**You know what to do R&R.  
**


	13. Naughty break in

Naughty break in

_I'm dead, she will kill me, I'm doomed... _Kisshu thought shutting his eyes hard waiting for the hit in the face.

„Kisshu what are you doing?" A calmed male voice asked

Lost and confused Kisshu looked over his shoulder and saw Pai. "…"

"You know that this is Hugame's house what are you doing here?"

"Well… um… you see…"

"You were peaking on the mews, didn't you?"

"No, of course not. I was peaking on Ichigo, but unfortunately I couldn't see anything. And you stopped me in plan to make a little hole in the wall just to peak a little."

Pai took a deep breath with what-am-I-going-to-do-with-him face."Kisshu. You need to get serious and stop bothering mew Ichigo, she is from the Earth you two can't make together, and she still love that Earth guy." Then he took Kisshu for his collar and take him home.

Inside the bathroom girls were over with bathing, and they began with drying, when Ichigo figurate that she didn't have any clothes except underwear.

"Hugame I don't have anything except these"

"Ups sorry. I told kids to prepare your clothes and looks like they forgot the rest of yours. Don't worry you can found them in your room. I prepare one room for all of you. It is on the third floor with cat on the doors. I will go right after I'm done."

"Don't worry I can go myself."

"OK"

Than Ichigo left the bathroom. Inside the house was silent, the children were sleeping and girls in the bathroom were quite. She went upstairs . On the second floor she could see turn on the light and two open doors of the bedrooms were the kids were. _Some of them probably are afraid of the dark. _She thought remembering herself when she was six years old. Then she went on the third floor and look for the door with the cat on them. Then she opened them and took a look over her new room.

It had one normal bed and night table. There was also one closet, but it was obvious that there was no one in this room before, this furniture is just for special cases like this one. On the bed she saw one pj and one pink skirt and blue t-shirt. She took her PJ and remembered that she left her bell in the bathroom. Not even putting on her PJ she run of the room and then hit someone falling on him.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking! Uh…?" her eyes winded realizing she was on the top of Kisshu and she was wearing only her underwear.

"Well I'm not sorry, actually I'm glade" He said with evil smirk on his face.

And then the loud scream spread through the house. In the inch of second the mews and Hugame appear to the scene of crime. Ichigo quickly hide behind Zakuro red like her hair, and Hugame took Kisshu for his collar.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told Pai to keep you away from my house while Ichigo is here, and I'm hundred percent sure that I took all keys."

"Well… You see Pai took a nap, and mom was worried and told me to bring you some extra blankets that you asked her for. Since I'm a good son I had to do it. Oh and by the way she gave me a key."

"Ok" She put him down. "Now get out."

"But I don't want to" He said in baby voice "I want to play with my Koneko-chan!"

"Kisssuuuuuu. I don't want to say it twice"

"Ok, Ok, I'm leaving. Just to say tomorrow I'm going out to wait for Emerald." He turned to teleport and then suddenly changed his appearance. "And by the way did you fix it?" He asked with sad voice.

Hugame face changed too from angry to something like sad" Yes…here" She gave him a box, and he hold her tight. "Thanks. Bye"

"Sorry about that. He didn't do it on purpose. Well not fully on purpose."

"It's ok, don't worry."

"Ichigo you idiot because of your bell you probably woke up the children, and make us worry." Mint said nose up.

"Sorry…?" Ichigo apology until it hit her. "WHAT THE HELL I SHOULD DO I WAS EMBARRASSED AND SCARED, AND I DON'T KNOW HOW I FORGOT THE BELL, MAYBE BECAUSE I'M ALREADY TOO WORRIED ABOUT THE SITUATION!"

"Ichigo-san, Mint-san come down, I brought your bell." Lettuce gave Ichigo bell that she was holding on her arm.

"And don't worry about the kids they are right now in such deep sleep that even a herd of dragons wouldn't woke them up." Hugame clam them "But now you must chose yours blanket, because the temperatures at night are really low. Sometimes even minus thirty degree."

"Aren't all blankets the same?"

"No, not really. Some are made of one warm but light material like silk, and others are like blankets that you have on the Earth. So who like blankets and who like the sheet?"

They back to the living room where Kisshu left the blankets. After they all choose them blankets they all were ready to end this exhausting day and began a new one.

"Oh Hugame who is this Emerald that Kisshu was talking about?" Ichigo asked when they were on the way to the bed room.

"Oh, no one, just his friend, dude, pall, who is identical like him, the same behavior, same crazy ideas, and same idiot."

"O boy that sound like his twin."

"Well something like it."

Ichigo mentally start to cry on the thought that there will be two Kisshu's. But she forgot about her thought when she heard the music that was coming from the outside. It was similar the sound of the flute but softly. She could feel the feelings inside the music. There was sadness, pain, but also a great hope. It reminded her on what aliens were at first when they came to Earth.

"Hugame do you hear this?"

"Yes it must be one of the boys from the town. Up here boys have tradition to play a song to the girl they like. They don't do that under her window because it should to be a mystery who is playing and for who"

"Oh... I see. It just this melody is so beautiful and peaceful. It makes me sleepy."

"That is because this is a lullaby. It says about a hope of our people."

"Uh…" Ichigo barely made any sound because she felt really sleepy right now.

"Hugame helped her to get to the room and get into the bed. Ichigo enjoyed in the beautiful melody of the song until dream took over her.

**I must said that I was planing to upload this in friday but since I got two great news today I deside to upload it today in hope that it will make you happy.**

**I would like you to R&R and to be positive as much you can.  
**


	14. First peaceful day on the new planet

First peaceful day on the new planet

Ichigo woke up in the strange room and bed. She wasn't shore where she was until her memory of few last days returned to her. She got up from her bed and began putting of her pj when she heard a knock on her door. It was Hugame she just want to check is Ichigo awake and to el her two things. First it' ten in morning and second the breakfast is ready.

Ichigo quickly put on her clothes and run to the dining room. They all eat a round roll that was filed inside with some kind of honey.

"woooooooooooooow Hugame this is great, and still warm. When did you make these?" Ichigo asked tasting one.

"Oh I didn't made them, mother did. She made those things for kids and others in the family. But this morning she made zems with special honey."

"Zems?"

"Yea it's how we named them. It is a roll with a honey and she makes them every day, but the special honey mother make them only once in month. It's because this honey is rear."

"Oh I see…Well it is great"

"Thanks Do you girls want some tea or milk?" Malina came into the room with two teapots.

Of course Mint took a tea while others took the milk. After the breakfast they all went out. It was nice and sunny day. The ear was so fresh that Ichigo felt dizzy. The beautiful blue sky, green grass and clean streets with cute houses made her fell like she is in some kind of fairytale. Everything was so peaceful and everyone looks so kind. It was hard to think that those people were trying to destroy all of humans. She was standing in front of the Kisshu's house and waited for Hugame with her friends.

After few minutes Hugame and Malina appear on the door. They promise that they will give mews a trip through the town. The walk was amazing they lend on few aliens that were giving them a warm hello. Every house had a great garden where babies were with them parents.

"Where are other kids? In garden I only see the babies that are learning to walk." Lettuce asked.

"The grown kids are plain on the main square. We are taking you there, soon you will understand." Malina answered.

After being passed by many beautiful homes they have finally reached the main square. The square was actually the center of everything in the town. It was round and every house had three floors, it reminiscent of an old European squares. The ground floor of every house was some kind of shop like bakery, make-up shop, flower shop… In the center of the square was one fountain where children were playing around. There was also one big playground and few benches. The brick on the square were in different shades of blue and yellow-gold.

To mews it was obvious why everybody brings kids up here. The place was while open and surrounded by shops, so it was no way to get lost and it was easy to look at children.

"Whoa this is so beautiful." Ichigo said amazed. She never saw so clean and nice place with so many things to do.

"I'm glad you like it I helped to create" Malina said

"Really" "yes I and few other people found the way to create a perfect place for shopping and everything else. You see we don't have a … How you called it? Kindergarten, so we teach them outside and this is the best place to listen and see how to work."

"Oh I see, and what are all these shops.

"Well it is Hugame's job to show you around cuz I must now go my own way. See you guys at the diner. And don't forget to by what I told you. Bye."

"Bye" Everyone answered.

"Ok we have one hour to by all the supplies that mom told us. After that we will go to the lab to check the teleportation machine and try to contact with your boss."

"Fine but is it really needed a six person to by some supplies?" Mint complained.

"Yes because we need to go in few different shops, and after that I need something for the lab. So it will be hard to bear."

Mint just nose up and complain about how she need a time for her tea, rest …

Hugame gave a pace of paper to every one of mews and told them where to buy all those things. She also explained them to show that list to the workers so they could put everything on Ikisatashi bill. (Ikisatashi is the name of Kisshu's family). The mews took the paces of paper and split in two groups. Lettuce, Pudding and Ichigo in one. Mint, Zakuro and Hugame in other.

Ichigo's group had to do the harder part of the job because Mint began with her annoyance about how she can't bear a heavy things and blah, blah, blah… So their job was to pick up some electronic stuff. They entered in one dark shop that was in the street and not on the square. Inside was one old man with four young boys working with some electronic things.

Ichigo came near to the men and gave him a list that Hugame gave to her. The man called for one boy to bring something and gave Ichigo another paper and told her to wait. After few minutes young boy returned and bring five bags full of metal parts.

"If it is too heavy I can send it by my grandsons." He offered kindly.

"No thanks we can do this alone" Ichigo answered with a smile.

"I bet you can. I've heard so much about you girls, but I couldn't image that you are that young and beautiful."

"Thanks." Mews answered pink in their faces.

Mews took the bags that were really heavy. They left the shop and wend to the next location. The next location was lab in the Ikisatashi house, but mews got lost so they spend three hours on returning home.

"Wow I knew you three are lost. You must be when you let clumsy Ichigo to lead you" They heard when they were finally just two houses away from the destination. It was Mint she was drinking the tea with the twins in them garden.

"And instead looking for us you were drinking tea?" Ichigo asked annoyed and tired of heavy bags.

"Well Hugame was looking for you, but she returned after one hour. And since we weren't able to found you twins called me for the tea."

"And did you try to found us"

"Of course no I need my tea time, right Rua, Ruka?

"That's right." Ruka said "Tea time is really import we need time to relax and clean our minds."

_That is just great. We ended on the other planet, the planet that was poor and hungry, planet where shouldn't be snobs, but they appear after all. _Ichigo though, watching Mint drinking the tea with others.

"Ummm Mint-san we need to take this to the Hugame so is she still home?" Lettuce asked realizing that Ichigo is going to explode.

"Yes she is waiting you in the lab Malina will show you the way. I'm coming after I drink tea."

Taking a really deep breath chigo continue her way to the house. She asked Malina to show them a way to the lab, and they finally bring all parts that they were carrying all thought the town.

In lab Hugame was helping Pai to fix Masha. She was concerned will they be able to get in touch with Ryou. She was revived when she saw Ichigo with others. She asked them are they Ok and then took the bags and began with fixing teleportation machine.

"I made it Haugame!" Pai said when on the computer orb appear the picture of Ryou and Keiciro.

"Great I will call the mews they are in the living room with mom. You explain what happened to the boy." She answered leaving the room.

After few minutes Hugame returned with mews. Pai explained all to Ryou and let Ichigo to talk with him.

"Ichigo you idiot! Why didn't you call us earlier? Do you know how hard was to explain to your parents that you guys are Ok." Ryou yelled.

"Hey how do you expect to contact you? We are on the other planet. We don't even have power to use my scel phone." Ichigo yelled back.

"Ok,ok sorry. I was worried that you ended death. I'm glad that you girls are ok. Pai explain the situation, but I still don't know what to say to yours families. I mean I can't just say "Yours daughters are on the other planet they will return in ten days. No worry:"

"Well it is true. So now what? What about our parents?"

"Rioy you can tell our families that we are on the trip on my." Mint suggested. "Say that I let them stay on my yaht and that we are ok."

"Not bad Mint but I will need some kind of prow."

"Well ask Akasaka-san to do photoshop and make fake voices when you call our parents on the phone."

"Ok and what about you?"

"Oh I was supposed to be with One-sama for few days so my parents won't notice it."

"ok. I'll do that"

"WHAIT NA-NO-DA! PUDDING NEED TO TAKE CARE OF HER BROTHERS AND SISTER NA-NO-DA!"

"Don't worry Pudding-san we will watch them for few days or we can call Yuebin to come" Keichiro suggested.

"No that is bad idea. " The voice from behind came, it was Taruto. "He can do something bad again."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW TARU-TARY CARE ABOUT ME NA-NO-DA!"

"NO I don't."

"Ok Ryou right?" Hugame said. "You do what they said and take care of those kids and I will take care of your girls."

"OK. Bye we are losing contact, see you in ten days. And don't forget to back to the work I will need you again! Don't be late Ichigo…" And the signal was lost.

"RIOY YOU IDIOT I HATE YOU!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

After all of that drama mews returned to the house. Up there Malina was waiting with lunch. After the tasteful meal they helped to clean the table.

Ichigo realized that Kisshu wasn't home a whole day. He didn't tease her, didn't try to make her his or anything similar.

"It might sound strange but I want to know where is Kisshu." She said.

"He is outside of the town he is waiting for Emerald. "

"Emerald, his friend? "

"Yes they will probably stay outside all night." Pai answered.

"Hugame will you look over with your orb to see did Emerald came." Malina asked.

"Yes." Hugame answered and in her arm appear her crystal orb. Inside the orb appear picture of Kisshu who was outside of the town waiting on the one tree branch. He had look lost in the far away.

"Wow I never saw him so calmed. " Ichigo said surprised.

"I did." Taruto added" When he use to spy you while you sleep."

"WHAT?!" She yelled with creepy aura around her

"Nothing" Taruto answered silently and scared.

The rest of the day Ichigo examine Pai and Taruto about what more Kisshu was doing while they were on Earth.

It was somewhere about eight Ichigo went out to get some fresh air. She missed Earth and she wanted some time alone. Hugame gave her some kind of electronic map so she can't get lost again. After long walk she rune up on Samia. Samia tank Ichigo for saving her and told her about the place where she should go if she need a private time. Samia told Ichigo that on the edge of town is a high tree with entrance. Inside she will found a stairs and when she climb up she will exit on the balcony where she can have peace.

Ichigo went there and she really enjoyed. The view from the place was incredible. She could see the whole town, and clean sky. Ichigo never saw that beautiful sky. Not even when she was on the vacation on in the village. There was so many stars and four moons one lager than other. The light breeze made her shrived, such romantic place but she was all alone. She closed her eyes just in few minutes so she could imagine Aoyama-kun next to her.

"Good evening Koneko-chan!"

"Kisshu! What are you doing here?"

"I saw you coming here and I though why not joying you."

"I need my time so leave me alone"

"Leave you, Ichigo you will have all time in world to be alone on Earth. But for now while you nare here I will always be with you."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA you're going to bug me all time."

"Don't be like that I'm coming in peace." He said landing next to her. "See that little star up there" He pointed. "That is actually your planet. Don't be sad Ichigo Hugame will fix the machine and you will return home." He tried to make her feel better cuz he knew how he felt when he was on the Earth six mounts ago.

Ichigo felt little better and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were so beautiful like a little Suns. She stayed hypnotized like that until he took her for hand and pull her hart to him. She turned and saw a knife on the place where she was standing, somebody attacked her who was that?

"Hahaha good to know you didn't forgot all of your moves, ha Kisshu?" A new voice spoken from the sky.


	15. Emerald the second Kisshu

Emerald the second Kisshu

Ichigo looked up to see who it was. There was a figure of young alien. Not sure is it boy or girl.

"Emerald you came!" Kisshu said all excited. "I was waiting for you all day, but you didn't came. IO thought I missed up the date so I returned home"

"Sorry it was crowd. First some mechanic balls, then dragons, then wolf clan thought I'm animal so I was caught in trap and almost cooked up for dinner."

"Well I'm glad you back in one pace." Kisshu said letting Ichigo from his hug and flying to the alien.

Than Ichigo saw this alien better, it was girl Kisshu's age and high. She had orange helmet with a hole from which protruded a ponytail. She also had two pigtail just like Kisshu, except her hair was fire red and long to the end of her back, she also had some kind of metal ball on the end of her pony tail. Her clothes were green shirt like similar Kisshu's but without puffy sleeves, green shorts and brown shoes like Kisshu's. She also had bandages on the same place like Kisshu but in purple color.

But her appearance was little different her ears were just like Hugame's , smallest than other alien's. And the most attractive thing on this alien girl, were her eyes. Emerald-green color, Ichigo never saw this beautiful color of eyes.

"And who is this Kisshu, your girl from the Earth? Congratulation, you finally got her. "Emerald said coming closer to Ichigo. "You were right she is cute."

"Ah great, another Kisshu!" Ichigo said disappointed when Emerald began to tease her.

"Oh c'mon Koneko-chan" Emerlad said "It's time for play!" Emerald took Ichigo's bell and began to tease her. "Catch it if you can."

"Hey give it back" Ichigo began jumping to get her bell back.

"She is fun to play Kisshu."

"Yes she is. Now you understand why I stay at the Earth so long?"

"Let see I will give you this bell if you give Kisshu a kiss."

"What a f***? I'm not going to kiss Kisshu because of that. Kisshu return my bell from her!...Kisshu?" Ichigo looked at Kisshu confused. His eyes were hidden behind his hair.

"You are the real bro!" He hugged Emerald. "I'm never letting your side."

"I know. You owe me"

"Right, but Ichigo is right I will return her the bell." Ichigo's eyes winded on that. "After she give me a kiss." and then she lost her balance.

"You Kisshu clones are crazy. Uhhhh It's getting cold I must return but be sure I will sue you to Hugame and Malina." And with that she returned home.

"I see. So that is Ichigo." Emerald said when she was flying with Kisshu back to her home.

"Yes she is special. Just like him." He answered lending on one building.

"Well keep her close the gang is back, and see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye. Hey Emerald catch" He throw something to her.

She looked at the object when she catch it "My necklace, you found it. Thanks" She said before he waved her and teleported.

It was morning already Ichigo couldn't sleep peaceful because she was missing her bell. That idiot of Kisshu's female clone Emerald had stolen it. How could she doesn't she have something import to her. How would she fell if someone take it from her.

But now it was no time for that, last night Ichigo explained everything to Hugame and Hugame advised her to go to Emerald's house tomorrow and ask her again to return her bell.

When Ichigo came down to the dining room there was no one home. She only found a note where is written that Hugame is in the lab and other mews somewhere out. Ichigo eat breakfast and went to the Kisshu's house. Up there she said hello to everyone and went in the lab in the basement. Hugame and Pai were getting along the parts of machine.

"Um Hugame I need to ask you something."

"What is it Ichigo?"

"Um.. Can you tell me where Hugame lives? I need to get my bell back."

"Uhh Well umm... I don't think you will found her at home this morning but if you insist. She lives in the building near to the east side of town. I will ask dad to take you since he have something to do up there. Hers apartment is on the highest floor. You won't miss it just found a door with few scratches. And ichigo, Kisshu told me that gang is back to the town. If you run on those guys you can fight, that is you can transform into mew Ichigo."

"Ok thanks."

Than they back to the house and Hugame asked Hund to take Ichigo to the Emerald's building.

Half our later Ichigo and Hund were in front of Emerald's building. There they said goodbye to eatcother and Ichigo went her own way. She clime to the last floor and knocked on the door with few scratches but there was no answer.

"Are you looking for Emerald my dear?" An older alien woman asked.

"Yes is she home?"

"No unfortunately she went earlier this morning, but I can tell you where to found her if it is emergent."

"Please it is import to me."

The woman told Ichigo to go outside the town on the great meadow where should be a stone monument. Up there she will found Emerald four sure.

Ichigo thanked her and went to the meadow. It was great place there was few trees with some kind of yellow fruit and flowers all around. It was great place for girls and picnic, but what is one boy-like girl doing up here? Behind one tree was a stone monument Ichigo saw Emerald up there kneeling and crying but silently. Ichigo remembered that Hugame said that Emerald's parents are dead and she had no memory about them. It must be hard for someone to be like that.

"Huh...Who is there? If it is you Kii and your friends I will kick yours butts again."

"No it is me Ichigo and I came for what you stole from me!"

"Huh?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about you stole my bell, not take it back" _Kisshu stole my first kiss and I couldn't return the time, but I can back my bell. _Ichigo thought.

"I really don't have any idea what are you talking about."

Ichigo looked at Emerald, she had innocent face she couldn't act that good. _What was going on here? Does she have twin sister? _

Wait a minute are you talking about this?" Emerald get Ichigo's bell from her pocket.

"Yes see I knew that you remembered. Now give it back it is really precious to me." Then suddenly Ichigo take attention on Emerald's neck and saw a necklace that Kisshu was treasuring so much. _So she is the one that Hugame was talking about._

"Oh hahahahah I met you last night right ahahahaha…" Emerald was smiling but nervously like she was faking knowing her. It was just too weird. "I will give you this back, here catch."

Ichigo caught her bell but she was confused. Why Emerald act that strange.

"Ok we better return home, if we stay here little longer we might get in the fight with a gang."

"What is this gang?"

"Oh it's just a gang of few boys who use to bully me. When I became warrior I kick them all. Now they only annoy girls and try to make me look bad. Now let's go." Emerald flied to the Ichigo, and took her in bride style, than they proceeded to the town, but they were on just half way to the town somebody teleported in front of them.

"Well, well, well looks like we had luck this time. We found ugly head and Kisshu's girlfriend."

_Ugly head does he mean Emerald. _

"I have no time for this, guys."

"Too bad cuz we do. Go get them guys!"

"Ichigo transform right now, we need to fight. But no matter what try to run home and not to save me ok!"

"W-w-what are you talking about?"

"Just do what I said!" Emerald put ichigo down.

"Mew mew Strawberry metamorphosis!"

Ichigo was ready to fight but her attackers were more interested in Emerald. First they start bulling her with words ugly, freak, monster, ugly head. Then they made a circle around her and began to teleport roks in their hands. Ichigo's eyes winded. Why do they hate Emerald so much?

"It's time to play freak. Your guardian won't come." One of boys said before he throw a rock at Emerald. "We can also have fun with Earth girl."

"Don't touch her!" Emerald yelled avoiding the rock.

One of boys teleport in front of Ichigo and began to fight her with no reason. She summoned her strawberry bell and fired up on him. She try to go back home maybe she can call Kisshu or someone else for help. She was afraid if she got in the fight with aliens they can use it against her. But when she was just few step away she saw Emerald falling and bleeding from her head.

When Emerald's body hit the ground her helmet dropped. Ichigo was in shock. Emerald head was bold, with only hair on the place where her pony tail was and two pigtails. Other places on her head were full of scars like a giant rock fell on her when she was little.

"Emerald, Emerald are you Ok?" Ichigo yelled holding her body. _Just like in battle with Depp Blue._

"Don't worry she can't die no matter how much time we try to get rid of her." Gang was laughing.

Ichigo put Emerald down and prepared for fight.

"You picked up on girl no matter weak or strong, that is forgivable. Now you fight me Nya!"

Ichigo was really great at fight and she defeated first three boys without problem. But she was over numbered and couldn't use all her straight. In second when she wasn't paying attention on them two boys caught her for her hand and hold her hard.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. One cute little kitten. " Kii said taking her chin. "Kisshu had his fun with you on Earth so how about us having a fun right now?"

Ichigo was frozen and helpless, she can't fight them all alone, she should listen to Emerald but she couldn't just leave her alone. If only her blue knight were here…

Kii lowed his hand to the Ichigo's neck and even lower. Ichigo was struggling, but with no success, only thing that she though was how pathetic and stupid she looked right now.

"What are you guys doing to my friends?" A cold Kisshu's voice asked from the sky. He take a look around and saw gang holding Ichigo and Emerald's body not moving. His eyes filled with rage, his face became dark. "You are paying for this!"

Ichigo wasn't sure what happened than, Kisshu use all of his strain and kick all ten guys in las than minute. Ichigo was shocked why he wasn't this strong on Earth, if he was he would defeat mew all by himself. When Kisshu finish his fight he checked on Ichigo first and then took Emerald in his arm.

"W-w-w-we are not finished K-k-kisshu." One of boys stood up trying to fight again.

"This was enough!" Another person said. It was a boy but he was not in gang. He had brown hair sea blue eyes. "Kisshu take those two home, I will take care of them."

"No way, you are one of them. You will tell everyone that this was Ichigo's or Emerald's fault."

"No I won't. I got message that they have anger disease. They couldn't control themselves. I'm taking them to take medicine and then to apology."

"OK thanks Tem. Let's go Ichigo"

"Umm"

When they got home Kisshu asked Hugame to help Emerald, and she put her in healing capsule. Then They helped Ichigo who had just few bruises.

"What happened!" everybody entered in room

"Ichigo and Emerald were attacked. Ichigo is fine, but Emerald not so well. She is hit in head, on her weak spot. She needed to rest for at least 12 hours."

"Is she going to lose her memory again" Kisshu asked really upset.

"No don't worry. She just needed a rest."

"Ok Hugame returned to the lab we need to finish this teleportation machine. Mew Ichigo you go to the hospital and return memories to those guys so they could apology." Pai told them.

"I'll stay with Emerald." Kisshu said. He was sitting next to her bed. He remembered an earthquake, screams, and her holding him. This time she can't forgot him.

The other part of day Kisshu spend next to Emerald, Hugame and Pai in lab with Lettuce who was helping, Mint went with Ichigo to give a gang a lesson.

**I know that I have only few readers who like my story, but I don' care. You who are reading please R & R to support me.****  
**

**Any way I hope you like this story and new character. This one is my favorite one!  
**

**By the way if you found any gramar mistakes in story please forgive my, english is not my first language. I learned it only three years ago.  
**


	16. third day part I: Fight with the dragons

third day part I: Fight with dragons

It was third day on Kisshu's planet Mews were in His house helping Hugame to fix machine and Malina to take care of Emerald. Somewhere about two hours they took a break.

"Ichigo" Mint asked. "Who is this Emerald? Is he Kisshu's friend?"

"Well yes but…"

"Is he really like second Kisshu na-no-da?" Pudding added.

"Yes but..."

"I hope he have a nice side" Lettuce added.

"Maybe but..."

"Is this his helmet? Why does he have fake hair on the sides?" Zakuro asked holding Emerald helmet.

"Because Emerald had an accident when we were kids and got hit with poison mineral stone in head. Emerald lost all hair except little wisp in the middle of head and two wisps where we have pigtails." Hugame explained. "But Emerald is not…"

"There they are na-no-da!" Pudding yelled pointing on Kisshu and Emerald who came from other room.

All mews were shocked when they saw Emerald head. Than Kisshu teleported Emerald's helmet in his hand and put in on Emerald. Obviously she didn't like when everybody were looking at her like that.

"Hi. You are the mews. Wow Kisshu you and you brothers were defeated by bunch of stupid girls."

"Who is stupid?!" Mint jumped but was hold by Zakuro. "You bold boy"

"Who are you calling boy" I'M A GIRL YOU SNOBY W(B)ITCH." Emerald yelled but was hold by Kisshu.

"Well you look like goblin! You cloned Kisshu."

"And you look like blue panda with that hair style."

"This will be a looooong fight" Ichigo said to others and they just nodded.

Few minutes later Malina called up for lunch. The atmosphere between others was pretty nice during the lunch.

"Kisshu?"

"Yes mom?"

"Would you stop hitting Ichigo's foot under the table? She can't eat in peace."

"Sorry." He said while she was slowly shaking her head with what-m I-going-to-do-with-you grimace.

The food was unfamiliar to mews it was not Earth food but it was good. It was some kind of bird meat with vegetables from this world.

"You are great cooker Malina-san."

"Thanks lettuce. Now after all this would you guys like some Fruits with yags.

"Yags?"

"Something what taste like chocolate but is green color."

"Ok NA_NO_DA! Pudding like chocolate."

Hund and Malina smiled silently on Puddings comment. It was obvious that she was really sweet to them.

"Here it is" Malina said caring a big plate with fruits covered with yags, and ten little bowls. "I brought a bowl for everyone so take as much you like."

"Thanks" Everybody took how much they want and began with eating desert. It tasted great they all enjoyed until…

"PUDDING CAN'T REACH THE FRUIT PLEASE HELP TARU-TARU!"

"AA AAAAAAAAAAAA I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME LIKE THAT" He yelled "especially in front of my mom and my dad." He whispered.

From the other side of the table mews could hear Hund trying his best not to laugh but it was unsuccessful. He burst out laughing repeating Pudding's nickname for his son.

"Oh great, now my whole family will make a fun of me."

"Oh don't worry Taru-Taru we won't. HAhahahahahaha."

"Dad!"

"Oh don't get mead but it is so cute you know I use to give a cute nickname for your father when we were young."

"MOM!"

"They are just kidding Taruto."

Taruto keep pouting in next fifteen minutes that is until his family including Emerald didn't stop with joking.

When lunch was over mews went out to take some fresh air and to help Hugame to pick up kids from the playground. They were walking together with Ikisatashi brothers and Emerald, who promised Hugame to take care of children even if they didn't like that idea. When they all came to the playground that was near to the gate of town they didn't found children up there.

Hugame look around to see if they were there, but it was no one there.

"Hugame! Hugame!" One little boy scream running to Hugame.

"What is wrong?" She asked while boy was trying to reach his breath.

"Others…others…others went to the forest. I tried to stop them but they didn't listen.

"What?!"

"What? Is it that bad?" Ichigo asked.

"Right now it is. It is beginning of dragon mating season, and dragons are really aggressive right now. They could kill them all if we don't hurry!" Kisshu explained.

"Hugame." Pai began. "We are going to save them but you must stay here in case that some kids are wounded."

"We'll help. We fought with all chimera animals that you guys created. We can get with those monsters."

"Thanks. So let's go"

"MEW MEW Strawberry!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING""

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"-METAMORPHOSIS!"

They all went to the town gate and went into the forest. Up there was quietly. They only saw few really weird and cute animals, but no sing of children or dragons. Soon they heard a scream that reminded on screams of children and went to it. They came to the meadow where they saw children surrounded by few dragons. It was obvious that if they don't do something those dragons will have little aliens for lunch.

"We need to act quickly, and try to not kill those creatures."

"Yes"

"Pudding will take care of kids na-no-da!"

"You are kid yourself"

"Yes but you are too Taru-Taru."

"I'm not kid, and don't call me like that. I told you hundred times."

"This is not best time for fight Taruto" Pai said serious. "You and mew Pudding take care of children and we will take care of dragons so they won't follow us. Understood?!"

"Yes"

Mews and aliens went into the fight. They surrounded children creating barrier to protect them. They had to fight with seven dragons that were angry and hungry. Kisshu and Emerald were fighting with biggest one, the female who was in heat and not happy about interruption. Others took care of smaller dragons who were not that hard to fight.

While others were fighting dragons Pudding and Taruto took children to the safe. They run to the town and when they took care of children Taruto told Hugame about situation. Hugame asked them to stay in town but two brave children didn't want to leave their friends alone, so Pudding and Taruto returned to the battle filed.

On the meadow situation was getting harder and harder every minute. The plan was not to kill dragons but it was hard since they were huge and strong not to say that they were angry. Mews and aliens needed strategy but it was impossible cuss dragons were animals and they fought with their instincts. After many attacks and attempt to get away, mews began to feel exhausted.

While Icigo was avoiding the hits of first dragon's tail the other dragon hit her hard and she flied to the female dragon's mouth.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu yelled trying to catch her, but they bout ended in dragon's mouth.

"Kisshu!" Pai and Taruto yelled.

"Ichigo!" Mews called.

Female dragon was ready for another attack when she suddenly fell on the ground like she was in great pain. The other dragons surrounded her trying to make her better. Soon she growled and spill out Kisshu who was holding Ichigo close to him. After that dragons leave not turning back.

"Ichigo! Mew Ichigo, Ichigo-oneechan, Ichigo-san" Mews called getting near to them

"Kisshu!" Aliens checked on Kisshu.

"Are you OK" Everyone asked.

"Yes, we are. We are just little …Uh how to say in saliva." Ichigo answered cleaning her body with disgust from slimy green saliva.

"Uh Ichigo-oneechan stink that much that I can't hug her na-no-da." Pudding said clogging her nose.

"Yes they will need special bath for getting this smell away." Emerald nodded.

"Iuuuuuuuuuuu this is grouse NYA! Get it off from me."

"Wow Pai does this mean that I and Ichigo will take bath together?" Kisshu asked excited.

"No" Pai answered. "But we better hurry home if you don't start with cleaning in one hour you will stink for weeks."

When they returned home Ikisatashi family was already waiting for them. Seeing that mews and aliens were alright they took deep breath as sing of relief.

"My boys, Emerald, mews I'm glad you all ok" Malina said and run to them, but when she sensed Kisshu's smell she stopped. "Uh Kisshu I know that you are my son, but you seriously stinks."

"Yes mom I know I was eaten and spilled out by the female dragon that was in heat."

"Oh sorry you need a big bath, and it's look like Ichigo need one too."

"Then we better take them inside." Hugame added.

Ichigo was standing inside Ikisatashi house dressed up only in towel she was waiting for her special bath when Hugame and mews came.

"Hey hope you are ok we were just buying special lotions for you."

"That is ok but can I get my bath now."

"Well you can but Kisshu is inside bathroom he is waiting for Emerald. She will help him about getting out that smell"

"He needs a help for taking a bath?"

"Well yes but it is little more complicated than you think."

"And here I'm" Emerald said entering inside the room dressed up like nuclear cleaner. She was wearing white plastic suite and smoke-mask and she was holding scrubber brush with a long handle.

On that weir clothing everyone got sweat drop.

"Why are you dressed up like that?" Ichigo asked REALLY confused.

"Well I need to help Kisshu to take of that horrible smell, so I need all of this. Is he inside?"

"Yes he is waiting for you."

"Ok bye" Emerald entered in the bathroom.

Outside mews and Hugame could only heard Kisshu yelling and screaming from pain. Ichigo began to tremble with fear and anxiety. _Will I have to take the same treatment? _She thought. Only thing she could hear from outside is "Ow, ouch, that hurt, stop it you hurting me!"

"H...HH…Hug...ggg…game ww…w...what is Emerald doing to Kisshu?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry she won't do that to you. You see Kisshu was in direct contact with the poison that creates the smell. He needs to get it all of that from his skin or… or … orhewillgetstomackproblems." Hugame answered, but she said those last words so quickly that it was obvious that she was lying.

"Hugame is everything ok."

"Yes, yes it is." She answered nervously

"We are finish!" Emerald said getting out of bathroom holding Kisshu on her shoulders. "He need a sleep now"

Kisshu's skin was red and all in scratch. He looked like he was really weak, like he was sick or something. Maybe he had fewer after all he was in contact with poison. Or he was just exhausted from treatment that Emerald gave him.

"Ok it is your turn Ichigo" Hugame told her.

They entered inside the room where Kisshu was a little while. It was small room, with one pool like in Hugame's house. Pool was maybe a meter and half deep. And there was place to sit also. It was all weird to Ichigo.

"Ok Ichigo please sit in the bath. I know it is maybe weird but Trust me after I put some of this lotions inside, you will feel like in Haven. You will be alone for half an hour, after that your smell will be little lighter and I will keep you company from here."

"How long I'll have to stay here until I get rid from this smell fully?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm Maybe four hours. Don't worry I will brought you a food or anything else you want."

"Ok"

"Bye I must go now… You know why. BYE!" With that words Hugame run of from the bathroom.

Ichigo was inside so long that it looks like eternity to her. She would swim from the one end to another but it was really boring. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Hugame I brought you some lunch if you are hungry and to keep you company."

"Ok"

Hugame entered and gave Ichigo lunch. After Ichigo's lunch they began with talk. Hugame told her that they called Ryou once more and that he told them that plan worked.

"Where is Kisshu I thought that he will use this chance to … you know do his pervert things."

"Kisshu has a fewer, but don't worry nothing serious he just need to rest a little and he will return to normal, or should I say not normal."

Ichigo felt guilt even if Hugame tried to make a joke, once again Kisshu was hurt because of her. _Why? Why is he always doing that?_ "Hugame, after I'm done with this bath can I go and see him?"

"Yes."

Ichigo made a sad smile on her face and looked down, she understand that Kisshu liked her but why is he so obsessed about her? It wasn't matter right now, now she had a time to speak to Hugame about her process in fixing teleportation machine.

**Hi guys I need to tell you some bad news. I won't be able to upload anything in next two weeks, I'm having some important exams so I need to study. **

**But that doesn't mean that you can't R&R. So cheer for me and maybe I will found a time to upload new chapter sooner.  
**

**And tell me how do you love the story for now  
**


	17. Third day part 2: pact with a devil

Third day part 2: pact with a devil

Ichigo was finally done with her long bath. She spends four hours in the bath and her skin was so soft. The best thing was that she didn't smell like before. Now she smelled like a file of strawberries. She liked it but that smell also gave her a feeling like she is one giant walking fruit. For moment she tried not to think about herself and instead of that to focus her mind on Kisshu and how to thank him. _He will probably ask for a kiss. _Well she didn't have a choice after all he saved her AGAIN! She was walking through the Ikisatashi's house, she was on the last floor and there were three rooms, Kisshu's, Pai's and Taruto's. She knocked on Kisshu's door and heard someone telling her to come in. When she entered she saw Emerald sitting next to the Kisshu's bed and Kisshu laying with a patch on his head.

"How is he?"

"Good don't worry he was in worst situation than this. He'll be fine, in the morning you'll think that this never happened." Emerald told her convinced in her own words.

"Can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure, if he were awake right now he would be so happy. By the way tomorrow you guys will begin with real exploration of our world, culture, town, people, right?"

"Yea."

"Great tomorrow I will have a chance to spend all day with you and Kisshu together. We will have so much fun. But don't worry kitty if you want some private time with Kisshu just say it. Bye"

"I'm not with…UHHHH!" Ichigo was too tired to fight Emerald especially because she left the room. She looked down on the sleeping Kisshu who had reed cheeks from fewer and his breathing wasn't normal. She touched his forehead and he was burning.

"Thank you, once more you saved my life I wish I could pay you back, but I don't think I have a time, in seven days we are leaving and we will never see each other again. " She kissed Kisshu's forehead and left the room.

"Hey Ichigo how are you, I hope you get rid of that smell." Malina said when she saw Ichigo leaving Kisshu's room.

"Yes I did, and I'm glad about that. Malina-san where's everybody?"

"They are out taking some fresh air after helping Hugame and Pai, you know there was accident in lab and we almost lost teleport machine, but now everything is fine."

"What? How? What happened?"

"Taruto and Pudding were playing and almost destroyed machine, but everything is fine and nobody is hurt."

"Oh I'm glad. Are you going to check up Kisshu?"

"No I know he is fine. The fewer is nothing dangerous over here. He will be better before midnight."

"Really?"

"Really. Don't worry. Now if you are going to joy your friends please tell Hugame that elders chose her to be this year maiden."

"To be what?"

"We will explain everything to you tomorrow."

"Ok bye. Oh Malina-san what time is?"

"It's five o'clock. You still have time to play outside."

When Malina left Ichigo went her own way. She got out of house and saw Hugame and Lettuce taking care of flowers in garden. Ichigo took a better look on flowers. They weren't like any flower on Earth, but only one kind of flower was familiar. It was Rose. But this rose was little different color than rose from Earth. It was red-brown color, and it had pollen like hibiscus flower.

"Oh Ichigo-san it's you. I'm glad that you finally get rid of that …that… bad smell." Lettuce said trying not to offend Ichigo.

"Yes I'm glad too. What is that flower, it looks like a rose?"

"It is rose." Hugame answered. "This flower is symbol of my real family. I think you saw it, the second symbol on my parent house."

"Oh. But how can a rose a flower that grown on Earth be a symbol of family that live here for millions of years. I mean was there a rose even before you left the Earth?"

"No, there wasn't, It's a long story I will explain everything tomorrow I promise."

"Ok. Oh by the way Malina-san told me that you are chosen to be a year maiden, even if I don't know what that mean."

Hugame was standing there in shock, but it was obviously that it was happy shock. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face. "I CAN'T BELIVE I'M FINALLY CHOUSEN TO BE A MAIDEN. Oh I'M SO HAPPY." Hugame was literally jumping of happiness. If she could fly she would fly to the sky and back. "I can't believe it was my dream from when I was little, the only wish that I had for myself." Hugame said wiping her tears of joy.

"Well whatever it is congratulate Hugame-san" Lettuce said. "Oh Ichigo-san how is Kisshu is he better?"

"Well I'm not sure. He is still sleeping and he still have a high fewer."

"Don't worry for him girls he will be fine."

"That's what everybody said."

"Well it's true. He is strong."

"Where are the others?"

"Mint-san and Zakuro-san are at the twin's house, they call them to a cup of tea."

Ichigo took a deep breath_. Why did I even ask? _"Oh and where is Pudding?"

"She is with Taruto, because of incident they did before Pai grounded them to clean a whole lab."

"Wow they really messed up."

"Yea. Ichigo can you do a favor for me, please? You see Emerald told me that she is making a medicine for a fewer. It can help Kisshu to get better. Could you go to her apartment and ask her to give it to you. Or if she is not at home try to found her on the meadow where she was two days go."

"Yes, I will. After all Kisshu saved me."

"Ok thanks. But return before diner. It is at seven o'clock."

"OK bye" Ichigo went to the Emerald house. It was not too far maybe a half mile. When Ichigo came to the building she went to the higher floor and knocked on the doors with scratches like last time. But same at that time here was no answer. Ichigo checked the door and they were unlocked, so she entered thinking that maybe Emerald didn't hear her.

Inside was really weird. It was little apartment with only one bed and little kitchen with table for two. A whole place was white. White walls, white bed and there were no shelves on the wall. Only next to the bed was one commode with a framed picture. Ichigo took a picture but it was burned, she could only see that it was picture of Emerald's parents holding her but their faces were burned and she couldn't see how they looked. This whole places looked like empty mind with only one memory and even that one was blurred. Ichigo took a look over the bed, it was perfectly shifted like nobody sleep up there, but she saw a book peaking under the pillow. Ichigo didn't touch it but she was curious.

"Oh it's you again I thought that Emerald was back." A woman from last time said. "I came to check did she left need clean sheets, but by the look on her bed she slept on floor again."

"Why would she sleep on the floor mam?"

"Oh she can't use to sleep on something soft after eleven years sleeping on the floor. Weird girl."

"Um mam do you know where is she I need to ask her something?"

"Yes she is at her "secret place" where she made a medicine sometimes."

"Ok thanks bye" With that Ichigo left. Just like last time she came to the meadow and found Emerald near the monument. Emerald was knelling and prying. "Um Emerald?"

"Well, well, well, looks like I have more luck than Kisshu kitty."

"Sorry?"

"Well if you would looking for Kisshu this much…"

"Don't be idiot just like him, and stop calling me kitty what are you? A lesbian?"

"What? NO! Oh for love of the God no! It's just that Kisshu use to call you kitten when he was talking about you, so I decide that I like that nickname."

"Ok I don't have a time for this Hugame sent me for medicine that you have. Well do you?"

"Yes I just made it before I asked our people souls to help Kisshu."

"Yours people souls? You mean that pray that you were doing right now?"

"Yes. You see kitty this monument have five hundred names on him. This four hundred ninety seven names marked with this symbol are dead. And only three names with symbols of life. Those names are: Hugame, KIsshu and Emerald. You know we survived something terrible. Our friends, family, everyone died in the same day, and I even don't have any memory of them. I asked them to give Kisshu strength, just like I did when he was on the Earth. Here give him this and he will be back before diner. If you need any help I can take you."

"No thanks."

"Ok then, when Kisshu is better please tell him to came to the main square our friend is trying to sing a serenade for his girlfriend."

"Oh so you want to help him?"

"No."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"It's a secret you don't want to know. Trust me" Emerald whispered.

Ichigo took a deep breath and returned home. She was sad about what Emerald said, and what that lady from before said. How horrible was a life on this planet before Mew aqua. In just that moment her cat ears and tail weren't a bother to her.

It was somewhere about half to seven when Ichigo returned to the Ikisatashi's house. She gave a medicine to Hugame and then she returned to the Hugame's house. She wanted to lay on her bed for just few minutes or even seconds.

Ichigo remembered everything about alien's hard life. She remembered her fights, her discus with Hugame and Emerald, and the fight with Deep blue. How miserable life was here, how hard, and why. Because they left Earth they got punished. If aliens tried to save Earth back then what would happen to humans. And how did humans came? So many questions formed inside her mind, that even smartest person couldn't answer. She was deep lost in her thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

"Ichigo diner is ready come down to eat." It was Hugame.

"Ok in a minute"

The diner was in Hugame's house with orphans it wasn't something bit but enough to feed all of mews and children. After the diner Hugame and mews send children to sleep.

It was somewhere about nine when Ichigo went out to catch some fresh air. She went on the tree with balcony to watch stars. When she came there all for moons were full. The view was beautiful even if she couldn't see any star.

"It's nice night right Koneko-chan?"

"Kisshu you are fine Nya!" She said excited and happy. "I was so worried about you!"

"Weren't you, looks like I'm one lucky alien my precious kitten tough about me, does that mean that you finally began to fall in love with me?"

"No you idiot!" _He did it again he destroyed perfect moment. What a jerk. _

"So I gees that I saved your life more than that blue knight of yours ne?"

"NO, not more but close enough. So what now, should I return you by being your girlfriend" She asked annoyed.

"No but how about going on the date every time when I save you. For now it's about… hmmmmmmm three, four, five times."

"No way I'm not going on date with you I can be your friend or repay you somehow but not going on dates with you."

"Oh I see my Koneko-chan is to embarrass to go on date with greatest guy in her life."

"NO!"

"Then how about for every time I saved you I can take you to some places I chose. This will last only while you are here, on my planet. I can't promise that I won't try to kiss you or do anything else."

"Uh ok, I except but only under one condition. If you put me in danger and then save me it's not counting."

"Fine."

_Great I just made a pact with a devil._

"Well it's getting little cold."

"Yes soon the temperature will be like that morning when you almost freeze to the death, that also count like saving your life right."

"Ok. But you promised no kissing."

"Only if you want it my honey." Then Kisshu teleport blanket in his arms and covered Ichigo with it to make her warm. "You see I'm a good guy, I could wait a little more until you stop freezing and then save you, but I didn't. Or I could teleport home with some lame excuse and leave you to go home alone on this temperature and then use that to save you. But I didn't right?"

"Ok I admit you know to be pretty nice, but still annoying and pervert and stalker."

"Hey I can't against my character. Now you should return home it's getting late and colder and cuss that tomorrow is big day for all of you."

"You are not coming with me?"

"No I'm waiting for my friends to have some fun. Or if you want I can take you home in my arms. You just need to said it."

"No you idiot nya. Ahhhh why do I even bother? I'm leaving. Good night Kisshu."

"Good night my Koneko-chan."

When Ichigo left, Kisshu felt so happy he couldn't believe that they finally said "Good night" to each other. If only that could be every night, If only he could keep her here on his planet, in his house enough time to make her fall in love with him. He wanted so much for Ichigo to be his. He would take care of her, he would tease her every day and apologize every night. Maybe he wasn't the most romantic guy but he was guy who really loved her. He needed her, her hair, her tiny body, her cat ears and tail. And he needed her angry face, happy face, her clumsiness, everything that make Ichigo Ichigo.

"Hey Kisshu." Emerald said flying above him. "I saw it all well done Romeo. First step is made."

"Yea but it still not enough."

"Hummmmmmmmmmmm I know I can help you to take her to more dates than just five or four."

"How?"

"Well I can put her in danger, and you can save her. If you save her too much time maybe she will forgot about that … that… Is that Aoyama person even a guy?"

On this Kisshu began to laugh oh that was his best friend Emerald always there to make him laugh. Even if he knew that she won't remember anything in the morning he loved getting with her in the night.

On the other part of the town Ichigo was getting in her soft bed. She was tired today lot of things happened. She was eaten than spilled, Kisshu saved her, she made a deal with him, she had a longest bath in her life, and she newer smell worst.

When she made her comfortable and closed her eyes she heard music from two days ago. She liked it so much and she couldn't stop thinking about how the person who is making this music could looks like. Beautiful music took her in a beautiful dream from which she never want to wake up.

**Ok finally here with another chapter. i hope you like a deal that Kisshu and Ichigo made. soon another chapter will come, but for now please R&R and if you want support me even more, so I can write more. Bye for now.**


	18. Our world

Fourth day: Our world

It was fourth day Ichigo was excited. She was waiting with other mews for Hugame who took kids to the school. Today She will explain everything about aliens, their culture, their life, everything what they ask her.

Hugame came few minutes later and they went to town tour.

"So Hugame you promised that you will tell us all about this world, right?" Mint asked

"Yes. Ask me whatever you want."

"Ok I will ask firs." Zakuro said. "I noticed that every house up here have a symbol on her wall or over the door."

"Yes it is like last name of family. Every family must know from where it's comes from. I think that I told you that we have two symbols on our house. That is because me and Kisshu are adopted, and our foster parents respected our real parents, so even if we have their last name we use two symbols for us. Also symbols help us to see from what clans you came."

"How many clans are here?"

"I don't know that."

"Is there another town somewhere, and what is the name of your country?"

"We don't have leaders or countries up here. We only have lows that everybody must respect. But you can say that every town or village is actually a country. Every place has its own rule, its own history, culture, tradition. But we are all same no matter what so we can't separate us, not like humans did."

"Maybe but how do you know does something belong to you or somebody else?"

"Well it is the first law. Nothing that grown or live outside of town doesn't belong to anyone, It's belong to the planet. You see every town has his own orchard. And every family has one tree of every kind. But if we don't have enough or too much we can sold or by like on Earth?

"Yea but what if there is not enough for any family?"

"Well there is second orchard that belong to everyone, or should I say to the time famine. If there is not enough we pick from there and it's distributed to all. We learned that every beast we caught every plant that grow we give to everyone. It's how we do for millions years I don't think we can stop that in one day. Like an evolution."

"You right , but wait there was animals and plants when you came?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"No silly. We bring some of them and just like us they adapted, but they became so aggressive that in hunt lots of people would die. That's how we almost lost our dad once. But I must tell you the first law in hunt was if somebody dies we must leave his body to beast, If they eat him they will get father so when we caught them we will have more meat. Scary and grows. But it was like that."

"That's sound so unfair but also…"

"Rational? Yes sacrificing one dead body you get better food and biggest chance to catch the beast."

"So what about now is that law still valid?"

"No that was the first law we changed. We needed to change it. But still death is still death changing law won't change the fact that somebody is dead. "

"True." Mews said sadly.

"Well let's go to a nicer theme. What is your next question?"

"What time of year is now?"

"It's just like on Earth, it's last month of summer."

"Really but it's not hot at all."

"Well you see those hills up there. Well they are ice hills. They are full of cold springs and when right behind them is a giant beach. It's more like a desert next to the sea. We will take you there. Any way the cold air is coming from ice hills and helping us to survive, because we lived so long under the snow a temperature over 25 degrees is danger for us."

"Yes! We are going to the beach na-no-da!"

"Oh yea I just remembered that you were excided yesterday about something Hugame-san what was that? Lettuce asked.

"Oh me being this year maiden, well you see every year even when we were under the snow it was one day at year when wen was Sunny at the day and meteor rain at the night, so we could get out that day. To us it's the only holyday. We celebrate New Year, freedom, love, joy everything that we don't have for a whole year. And every year one girl is chosen to sing a song of freedom in front of everyone. That is a great honor to us, and this year I'm chosen. I just hope that my voice is good enough."

"Well if you sing something to us we can tell you and we will be honest." Ichigo said. "Oh do you do something else that day?"

"Yes at first we get up early to see a "Sun rise" even if we didn't have a Sun. Then we have a race of warriors. It's a race in which you can use any kind of powers except teleportation. The race has few levels. In first level you have one minute to fly down from the cliff that is high 1 km and then fly to the wall of steel and teleport through it, the only level with teleportation and the level with most losing. Then the racers are going through the labyrinth tunnel. The first twenty who get out continue the race. Than a final level is ricing battle, long race line where competitors must face each other. They can fight with weapons ant the first one who cross the finish line is winner and he gets all supplies that left. Only winners in past few years were Kisshu and Emerald. They have special strategy."

"What strategy?" Ichigo asked.

"In final level they pal up and fight together and with Emerald's special powers and Kisshu's fighting skills they eliminate competitions. Then they race against each other to the finish line."

"Wait a minute then they cheat!" Ichigo yelled.

"No there is no rule that say that they can't do that."

"Wait I just remembered something it's actually a lot of questions. You said that the flower from yesterday was a Rose, you also said that you can't fly and I saw that Emerald can't teleport. What is with all of that?"

"Well it's actually good that you asked all that together because it's actually only one story behind that. When my people came on this planet they were hungry and miserable. They began to miss the Earth, but it was impossible to back, but they managed to save some energy in few ships just in case. The first time the send somebody was few millions year away but the chosen ones didn't returned from their trip so my people believed that it wasn't time. Few people were chosen to be sent a few times but no one of them returned. But five thousand years ago the last ship was send with a four people. Only one returned with a drop of mew aqua and with one woman from the Earth.

It was golden time but nobody remembers it any more. The drop wasn't enough strong to save a whole planet but it was strong to make a great part of ground fertile. Our town had enough food for everyone even for others so we sent a lot of food to others towns to help them.

That man married the woman from Earth and got the first twins from ours two worlds. They were called elfs on bout planets. I don't know why. This new species had the special powers. Boy had a power of straight unimaginable to us and girl had a psychic powers. The plant that woman brought with her was rose and that flower began the symbol of their family."

"Wait you and Kisshu are descendant s of the first lovers between species? Well that explaining why he likes Ichigo?" Mint said"

"Maybe. But the elfs use to mate only with aliens species so the DNA of humans began to disappear. Soon only some of children were born with DNA of elfs. The one who had that kind of powers came to the town that existed few km away. It was my, Kisshu's and Emerald's birth place. But after the great accident everyone who were there were killed in the great earthquake. There were 500 people and only 100 elfs. "

"Wait, is Kisshu an elf?"

"No he only have 1% of human DNA that makes him immune to the psychic attacks that Emerald poses. You see she can turn off your brain for few seconds. In that time you will get unconscious and when you woke up you will need a time to recover. If Emerald was with Kisshu on the Earth like it was supposed to be you would probably lost. I'm not saying that she is so strong, she need her own recover after every attack, but if Kisshu is with her he will support her how much she need.

But I forgot to tell you something about elfs. The true elfs have powers of both species, but half elf like me and Emerald can't have one power that other people have. So I can't fly and she can't teleport."

"Oh I see. " Ichigo said now NOT confused.

"But Hugame-one chan what are your psychic powers na-no-da?"

"Well as you saw I have my crystal orb and sometimes I can see what other people think, like reading your mind. But if I get too angry I can make glass to crack. By the way Ichigo Kisshu told me about your little deal."

"Nyaaaaa I will kill him he is such a jerk. He used a situation. And he always ruined a moment. Why Is he like that?"

"I know you guys know my brothers like a bad guys who tried to destroy the Earth but they are really nice. Like umm… well… Ok Pai is a cool nerd. He is always about studying and making some gadgets, but he actually want to make us a great civilization. Right his job is rewriting old books that we manage to save after all this years, it's a miracle. Taruto is like every twelve year old boy. He hates girls because they start to be attractive to him. And the one he like the most he will always try to tease her. And Kisshu well… he is Kisshu. Usually he is nice to our people I have a feeling that you will understand that soon Ichigo. He just turn on fifteen so his hormones are little stronger and it's normal for him to be a pervert. After all he is a boy. And he definitely has a unique character. But I can't say that he isn't agresive sometimes, cuss he is."

"Well maybe but why a date he could just ask for one kiss and end of story."

"Well where is fun of that. He wants you to see him as a good or better guy. Not like a monster. After all I think that you would do the same thing if you lived like we used to live. Trust me it was not easy."

"We do believe you. And we understand you, but we also know that you would than do the same thing that we do. Wouldn't you?" Zakuro asked.

"Oh Hugame-san about the Rose that you told us about, you told me yesterday that it was the biggest treasure on this planet, why?" Lettuce asked suddenly.

"Well that flower was used to make a tea. And we can't explain why but the tea that we made from that rose had all necessary proteins that our body needed to survive without a food. Having that tea means you will eat enough."

"Hugame-onechan do you love somebody. Like a boyfriend like Ichigo-onechan like Aoyama-onichan na-no-da?"

"Yes, yes I do. He is my fiancé and we did give mystic to each other. But since he is from other continent we need to give a birth of perfect healthy child before we get married."

"Mystic? What is that. And what kind of stupid rule is that? Ichigo asked.

"Well while we use to live under the snow we were hungry, thirsty, and scared. In our world nobody ever made a marriage from any reason except love. Love was only thing that feed us and made us strong. Mystic is so called bond that you give to loved one and you love that one person till the end of your life. Like a bird swam. At first Kisshu use to talk about Ichigo so much that I was afraid that he gave you his mystic, but he swears he didn't. No offence but I don't want him to continue our family's tradition."

"And what is that Hugame?" Ichigo asked.

"Our parents weren't allowed to be together cuss our mother was half-elf, so our father took her last name that was tradition of our clan. Than I'm not allowed to marry my fiancé until we get baby and healthy one. So I don't want Kisshu to be in love in a girl that he can't marry except to take her away from everything she loves. You know what I mean your parents, family, planet even if you wanted that. That was the one of the reason why we use to fight."

"Why does Kisshu like Emerald, that is why are they so much alike?"

"Ok it's little hard to explain but I will try. Do you know what "star twins" are?"

…

"Soul mates?"

"Yes , we know."

"Ok than that is almost same. You see on this planet we believe that everybody has his own "star twin", a person that had same ideas and same character, but different sex. Kisshu and Emerald are born on the same day and they are "star twins". When two star twins meet each other they create a new bond that never dies, but they never fall in love. In our history there were only few people who found his star twin. If you want I can found yours "star twin", but there is 70% chance that that person is alien. And like I sad Kisshu and Emerald are star twins so their bond is endless and since they are same they also share the same fate."

"What that means?"

"If something happens to Emerald something same or similarly will happen to Kisshu. The best way to explain is this: I told you that Emerald should have go with Kisshu on Earth? Well she was hurt so she couldn't and because she was orphan the village didn't want to give her medicine and care that she need. So Kisshu asked me to take care of her. With Emerald in my house I know everything that was happening to him. I don't know what really happened, but I know that Kisshu was injured during the winter cuss Emerald had attack. With that I also know that he was dead, that is killed by Deep Blue."

On that Ichigo's eyes winded, she remembered that incident.

"Mews. I must ask you something, something really important." Hugame said stopping on her way." No matter what happens never told our mother about last battle, nobody did. We know how she hate when we fight between us, so please if she found out that they all were dead she will probably get crazy. I mean after all they are her children. You must promise that you won't tell her!"

Mews were shocked with Hugames seriousness, but they promised.

"Thank you, you must know that I Wanted to come and help them for them not because I hated humans, but since I was the one who was secretly taking care of Emerald I couldn't."

"We know that you guys were not bad people, but as we said we had to fight. After all it ended with best end that could happen." Zakuro said.

"Hey are those "star twins" something like horoscope?" Lettuce asked.

"Well yes, and no. We can't predict anything from it, but we do believe if one of the twins found a perfect love and happiness, the other will find it too."

"Ahh you know Hugame maybe your planet was not perfect but it have something that everybody on Earth want." Ichigo said.

"Really what?"

"Love. You said that here everybody always get married when they fall in love. On the Earth lots of people forgot about love and they are getting married because of many or famous. I wish that that rule never change, cuss as long you have love for living you will be better than us."

"That is true." Other mews said.

"Guys? Thank you, don't worry our way of love won't change."

"One more thing that was bugging me some time for now. How Emerald didn't remember stealing my bell?"

"Well she can't remember anything that happened in night. Every night she can do everything, but in the morning she won't remember. That is a great thing because she can't tell me anything that Kisshu and he plain. Because they make a plan in the night I can't found out what they are up to."

"Sounds bad."

"Oh trust me that losing of memory thing gave her more good stuff than bad."

"oh one more question from me" Lettuce said. "What are your hobis now?"

"Well I like to draw, Kisshu and Emerald like to get into the trouble, Pai loves to research and Taruto loves to play like every kid."

"So Will you really take us to the beach tomorrow na-no-da?!" Pudding yelled.

"Yes, but Kisshu, Taruto and Pai will go too and not to mention Emerald."

"Great Kisshu will probably make me to go with him on swimming."

"Listen try not to let Emerald see you naked. Cuss she can use that part of her memory and give it to Kisshu."

"What?!"

"Oh I see you told her the truth." Pai said teleporting right in front of them.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well if you girls didn't figurate out you returned. You were walking through the whole town."

"Oh I see well that means that our tour is over. Well girls I think I told you everything, now I need to return to the lab to fix teleportation machine. See you later."

"No you won't go" Malina said. It's time for lunch I served the table so Hugame better wash your hands and joyed us. That goes for you five too I hope that you are hungry."

"Well I'm" Ichigo said hiring her tummy.

"Yummy food na-no-da!"

"Well I'm quite hungry. Thanks for inviting us Malina-san" Zakuro said.

Mews joyed Ikisatashi family for the lunch. After that they helped Malina to clean up the table.

When she was finally done Ichigo went out. She was relaxing on the bench in the garden when two hands sneaked around her.

"Hi my precious Koneko-chan how are you today I didn't have any chance to ask you this morning or during the lunch time cuss it was forbidden to me."

"Kisshu let me go."

"But I can't Ichigo you promised me a date remember, or should I say five dates for now."

"So what, you planed one already?"

"Yup. How about you and I going to a lake and swim naked?"

SPLASH

"Ouch Ichigo that hurt!" Kisshu said holding his read cheek.

"Well you deserve more you pervert, how could you even think of that, what kind of girl would do that on the first date, not to mention that you said that this is not date."

"Well it was worth of try."

"Idiot."

"Then how about to take you to the race line? To show you all about race. You know I have a lot of reward because I won so many times, that is the reason why I'm the strongest guy on planet."

"Ok that is fine." She said annoyed.

Kisshu showed her race line, but he started from the last level to the first. When they finally came to the place where race begins he put her down on the edge of the cliff. From there she had beautiful view on the town and everything else.

Kisshu was holding her in her arms and his chin was resting on her head. He smelled her hair it smelled like strawberries, his now favorite fruit. He wanted to hold her like this for ever.

"You know Ichigo I may not be romantic or nice like that Aoyama guy, but I can listen to your problems whenever you want. Mostly I want to hear your voice and not words, but I want you near me." He whispered holding her tighter.

Ichigo cheeks went reed, and her eyes were sad. She can't broke his heart , not right now, she will wait him to destroy this moment cuss as he said he is not romantic, but he is not bad guy either.

"Hey Ichigo!" Kisshu said letting her go. " I dear you if you can look down for three seconds You don't have to come to the next date, that is we won't have for but three dates more."

"No way, I can't do that!" Well don't worry if you fall I will catch you. This is like double or nothing. If I save you, you will have to go on six dates with me."

Ichigo though about the offer, If she manage she will be free for one date. But if she fail she will have to go ne one more. "I accept it but if Emerald comes from nowhere and push me that doesn't count."

"Ok than Emerald come out!"

Emerald came from behind Ichigo's back "I'm here."

"Was she here all time?"

"Yup, we had plan but now you spoiled it."

Ichigo just shake her head and looked down, but then she lost her balance and fall. Luckily Kisshu catch her fast.

"Well looks like we will have one date more ne my honey?"

When night fall Ichigo returned home and she looked like she was on battle filed.

"Ichigo-san are you ok?" Lettuce asked.

"No Kisshu and Emerald tortured me the whole day. First I fell from the race beginning spot, than they made me chasing them by taking my pendant, that Emerald pushed me in the water and I had to dry mu clothes, not to mention that Kisshu was spying on me, After that Kisshu turned me into cat and played with me like I'm his pet. So no I'm tired and exhausted so I need a long bath and nice bed."

"Wow that was really messed up day but no worry tomorrow it will be better. Now when they revenge to you Kisshu will be nicer." Hugame said.

"Revenge? For what?"

"For not liking Kisshu."

"Nyaaaaaaaaa I need rest."

Ichigo took a long bath and went to a bed. Again this night she was put to sleep with a help of mysterious music. If she only could meet the guy who was playing it, to thank him for helping her to fall asleep every night.

O**k in this chapter I just wanted to explain everything so because of that I will upload next one really fast. In two days maybe. Any way R&R or you don't have to comment this one.**


	19. Fifth day a day on the beach

Fifth day a day on the beach and new feelings

The fifth day had risen up, mews and aliens were having a long walk of 10 km. They went to the beach where they will spend the whole day.

Ichigo was excited she loved beach and sea fun. She was also curious what like is alien's sea. Do they have different species of fishes and other sea creatures, how big waves can get on this planet.

"Hmm can I ask you something?" Kisshu asked Lettuce that was walking between him and Ichigo. "Why are you always wearing that backpack? Since you came and untransformed you have that backpack on your back."

"Well I had it before I transformed and came here. And I have some pretty import stuff inside."

"What can be that import?"

"Some books that I wanted to read."

"Why did I even ask? Yo Pai this one is for you take her with you so I could be with my koneko-chan!" He teased knowing a reaction from both Lettuce and Pai.

"Idiot." Pai said calmed, while Lettuce was blushing hard.

"Kisshu we are only on the half way from our destination you will have time when we arrived." Hugame said.

"I hope that Tem will come too he is hot, except if he bring that sweet, stupid, nice miss perfect with him." Emerald said she was floating next to Kisshu.

"Sun is really nice and great girl and she is Tem's girlfriend just like Ichigo is a girlfriend of Masaya. Did I get right name?" Hugame asked Ichigo.

"You got it and you are right."

Emerald and Kisshu just ignored Hugame's comment.

One hour later mews and aliens arrived on their destination. It was really huge beach, bigger than any of mews ever saw. There was a village right on it and it looks so amazingly beautiful. The houses were made of wood and sand, they were high but not wide. Like every floor has one room. Those houses also had big windows and no stairs. Maybe everybody were just flying to the own floor. The roof was made of big leafs of the trees that were grooving from the sand it remind on Hawaii's houses. There was also stone fence around the house and wooden table for eating in the yard.

"Oh Hugame you came I thought you won't came for another week." A beautiful girl of Hugame's years said. She had light pink hair (like Ichigo in her mew form) and blue eyes, she was wearing green dress to her knees with spiral yellow lines on it.

"Well like I told you in my message we had unsuspected visitor from the Earth and since they wanted to see our world I brought them here. Everyone this is my friend Necta."

"Hi, nice to meet you, hi,…"

"Ok today we will spend all day at the beach you can do whatever you want, but remember at two o'clock we are having a lunch so try to be dry when we return."

"Ok."

Like on Earth Pudding was surfing and she tried so many times to show Taruto how to do that. Mint was following Zakuro where ever she goes. Ichigo was having a sea fight with Kisshu.

"Hey watch this! Cannonball!" Emerald yelled falling from the sky and splashed so hard that everybody got wheat.

"10 points!" Kisshu yelled. "Now's my turn."

"If you try I will kill you both." Zakuro said holding her pendant now wheat and angry.

"Why should we, we are not scared of you!" Kisshu said.

Zakuro just gave them a creepy look, when they got scared.

"Well if you insist we can stop with jumps and return playing with Ichigo. What are you thinking Kisshu?"

"Good idea, let's go"

While Kisshu and Emerald were playing and teasing with Ichigo in the sea on the short Lettuce was watching her friends.

"You are not going to swim and have fun with others." A voice behind her spoken, it was Pai.

"Pai-san? No, I like watching and I'm not good at swimming."

"I thought you learned until now."

"Yes I did, but I'm still scared. Any way why are you not with your brothers Pai-san? I mean you waited all your life for something like this and now when you finally have it you are not enjoying it."

"I didn't come here for swimming I came here because of my job."

"Your job?"

"Yes in this ocean is the only library with books that we brought on this planet, the only memory of our first civilization. If Hugame told you I'm rewriting those books."

"Wow I think that is amazing, but can I ask what kind of books you have?"

"Well they are scientific books, research of this planet, history, our old culture, and even some books of legends. Like how do you call the books that people write and read for fun?

"Novels?"

"Yes, I read some of books it's amazing what kind of civilization we had once. Now I want to restore it."

"I think that's great. But um… aaa….Pai-san… can I?... Can I…. Can I came with you, I want to see it?"

Pai's heart suddenly skipped a beat. "Yes If you want but it's really deep. I don't think you can dive that deep." His face was still calmed, but not his heart.

"Don't worry if I transform in mew Lettuce I will make it."

"Ok but be careful and stick with me there are some dangerous creature down there."

"MEW MEW LETTUCE METAMORPHO-SIS!"

When Lettuce transform they both dive into the ocean, because ocean was mixed with mew aqua she turned into the mermaid. It was amazingly blue and full of life. Near the short was coral reef with many fishes in hundreds of colors. Then they went into the depth of the sea. It was getting darker and darker, but still wonderful.

Pai couldn't explain why his look was always returning on Lettuce. Why did he cared about her, well she was beautiful and kind but why was she so different?

*FLASHBACK*

Lettuce jumping off the sea and Pai hearing her voice in his head: _Why, why people who were ordinary born from the same planet must kill each other?_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Um… Pai-san how deep is this library?"

"About 1 km under water we will be there soon." He said.

After some more swimming Pai suddenly stopped.

"What is wrong?"

Pai look over the deep blue sea until he saw big fish swimming to them. He turned to Lettuce and took her in hug. Lettuce's face turned so red that she tough that she will explode.

"P…p..Pai-san… What are you…"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don't move. That fish is really sensitive on smell of fish and green color. She is feeding herself with fish that can grow for 1.5 m and their color is green. If this fish see you she could attack you and since it's the faster fish in ocean I could not save you, so be quiet and still until it leave." He whispered and hold up her harder.

Lettuce feel really nice, his arms were around her, her head was on his chest and she could hear his heart beating hard and fast. Than his grip became lighter and he release her.

"Fish left now you are safe, so let's continue."

Lettuce just nodded.

When they finally arrived Lettuce couldn't believe her eyes. It was building under water made of glass or at least made of transparent material that can't be broken. To enter inside they entered in the first room and stayed there until water went out (Like in submarine) and then they entered in room with the books. Books were not standing on the bookshelves like in library on the Earth, but on the walls were bubbles with books inside so the time couldn't damage it. Walls of library were full of bubbles with books it was like in one really good scifi movies.

Pai took one of the bubbles and took a book from the inside. "This is only one history book ever made from when we came here. Inside is written why we left Earth, the way we ended up here, how we build our homes everything in single detail."

"Wow I didn't expect to be this much beautiful." Lettuce said amazed. "Can I take a look on the book?"

"Yes here." Pai said giving her a book.

The letters inside were not familiar to Lettuce. Never before she saw this letter, not even in the oldest civilization know to the man. Does this mean that aliens were on the Earth long before first civilization? "What is this language I don't recognize it?"

"That is our ancient language, you know we were on the Earth in time of Dinosaurus. Humans think that creatures like us couldn't exist then, but they are wrong. We existed and we lived normally, but they can't find any proof cus we use to kindle bodies of the dead as a custom."

"So there were civilizations greater than our long before humans?"

"Yes, but it's not matter now. Now we need to focus on the future. We better return on the surface the lunch will be in half hour."

"Ok."

"Just to take some more books." Pai took maybe ten big books and asked Lettuce to take two of them to help him, what she done with great pleasure. Pai create protection made of some kind jelly around books so water wouldn't damage it. Than they returned to the surface.

"Oh there you are." Kisshu said holding Ichigo in bridal style above water, obviously trying to throw her into the water. "You guys are missing the party."

"Since where is throwing people without their permit in the ocean fun?"

"From always, you need to stop reading and began with getting some fun. Like this:" And then he dropped Ichigo."

"Ok now you're dead I was drying myself for 15 minutes."

"You can do whatever you want Koneko-chan, as long you can catch me!"

"Wait Kisshu come back here!"

Pai and Lettuce brought books on the beach and putted them in the bag that Pai bring with him.

"Every day more and more job you have Pai-kun." Seductive voice said. It was Samia and she was dressed in short skirt and shirt with big décolleté where everybody could see her big round boobs.

"Oh hey." Pai said not paying much attention.

"And is this your assistant? How old is she eleven?"

"No this is mew Lettuce she is friend from the Earth and she is fifteen I believe."

"Yes, nice to meet you I heard about you, you helped Kisshu and Ichigo."

"Oh you are mew mew sorry I was little confused cuss of that things on your head. What are those?"

Lettuce felted unwanted, she knew that feeling it was too much familiar to her. "Well… they are… part of my metamorphosis."

"Oh I see sorry about that, but can I borrow Pai I need to ask him something? Or I can ask him here I don't want to be rude."

"Yes I think."

"Ok than Pai-kun would you like to be my date on this year festival?" Sami asked. She didn't have evil smile, but a cute and nice one that make Lettuce feel even worst.

"No, I have to take care of teleportation machine I will not have time, and if I found time I will probably go alone like every year."

Samia felted like rock of thousand kg felt on her head. He just said no to her and she was even dressed so good that every guy would like to have her.

"Lettuce lets go we will be late for lunch."

Lettuce nodded and went with him.

Half hour later mews and aliens were having a lunch. It was more picnic on the beach that everybody enjoyed.

"Well how was your day?" Hugame asked.

"Great I learned Taru-Taru to swim without his power, can you believe na-no-da?!"

"I had fun with my koneko-chan, I throw her few times in water and she try to drown me even more times, but she forgot that I can breathe under water."

"Yes but it was just game and a nice one. Can you believe we didn't fight for whole day."

"I was diving for some shells you know how much I love them." Emarald said. "And since I SAW HOW MUCH THIS TWO HAD FUN I DECIDE TO LEAVE THEM ALONE."

"Me and One-sama had great swimming and sunbathing until Emerald got us wheat."

"Pai-san and I went to the library and bring some books with us."

"And where were you Hugame?" Pai saked.

"Well I got letter from my fiancé so he said he is coming for the festival."

"That is great." Ichigo said.

After lunch they returned to the sea activities. Necta brought few beach balls for more fun. Pudding took one and tried to surf on it and also she tried to teach Taruto how to do it.

Kisshu, Emerald, Hugame were playing with other, Ichigo, Mint and Lettuce were playing with third. Until they decide to play one game with team aliens vs. team humans. Since mews were better in beach volleyball and aliens were skillet it was tie.

"Hey Ichigo it's your time to get a ball." Hugame said.

"Yes but Kisshu throw her far away do I have to?"

"YES!" Everybody said.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo said when she left to find a ball. It was not far but Kisshu throw her behind some house and she felt weird going around somebody's home.

"Is this yours?" A male voice asked. It was Tem a guy who saved her and Emerald two days ago from the gang and Emerald's sympathy.

"Yes thanks. Oh wait a minute you are that guy from two days ago. You are Tem right?"

"Yea, hi" This guy was nice not something too special, but it was obvious he was funny and interesting.

"Tem! There you are. Oh who is that?" A girl with lovely blond hair and blue eyes asked.

"This is Ichigo you know her from the story, Ichigo this is my girlfriend Sun. Ichigo was just looking for her beach ball."

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to be rude." This girl had sweet smile something what people would call perfect girl. She was just like female Masaya nice, smart, good looking.

"That is ok."

"Hey Ichigo did you lost yourself." Emeralds voice appeared. "Oh hi Tem I see you brought your perfect princess with you."

"Emerald will you stop doing that. Don't insult her with no reason and bee little more girly. Come on Sun ."

Ichigo could see that Emerald was sad little, she liked a guy who will never like her, just like she and Kisshu."Hey Emerald…"

"Ok we better bring back this ball and return to the game cuss we are kicking your asses." Emerald said changing her emotions.

"Ok..." Ichigo said but at the first time he thought about how does Kisshu feels.

But soon both of them forgot about this and returned to the game. The whole day was so fun with no accident, no fight only jokes, game and stories.

Ichigo was changing her clothes in one of the houses when Kisshu peaked through the window. "Hey Ichigo it's going to be sunset soon you don't want to miss that."

"Nya Kisshu get out I'm changing!"

"Then why should I left."

"Get out!" She yelled hitting him with everything she could find. "Pervert!"

"What was that Kisshu?" Emerald asked.

"I was peaking in Ichigo's dress room, but she throw things on me."

"High five man don't give up. You know what Tem is here with miss perfect. Any way I must tell you something I got a plan how to use the rest of this day."

**As I promised I manage to upload this chapter fast. But I must tell you that I will be little slow in updating other chapter cus the computer is in my sister's room and we are in little fight so I can't write my story when i want so it will be little hard to continue, but if sou R&R I will manage.**


	20. End of the sunny day

End of the sunny day

"Ok Emerald what is your plan?"

"Ichigo is Earth girl and like every girl she loves romance, but since you are not how about you two having a nice time."

"How?"

"I will give you a hand after all I'm a girl, right?"

"I can't believe no matter how many time I punish him or criticize him for bothering you he is still not listening."

"Dong get to angry Hugame. " Ichgio said calming Hugame."You said by yourself he is a teenager." Even if she didn't think that she didn't want to see Kisshu get killed by Hugame, after all she is danger when she is angry.

"I don't think that is excuse I was in his ages but I didn't do something like that." Pai said sitting in the corner of the room reading a book.

"That's because you made love with book and not with girls, don't ask me to be your best men when you got to marry one." Kisshu said teleporting with Emerald.

"Wha you little …..WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA! WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL FOR ONE DAY." Ichigo yelled in Kissshu's ears, and then she realized that every alien got a headache. "Sorry."

"No problem." Hugame said in big pains.

"I think I lost 50% of my hearing." Pai said

"Any way Ichigo I wanted to take you to our second date, so let's go." Kisshu took Ichigo's hand and teleported them away.

Kisshu teleported them far away from the village, on the edge of the beach. Up there were few giant rocks. Kisshu putted Ichigo on one of the rocks and sit next to her.

"Why did you bring me here? What are you planning now when we are alone so far from others?" Ichigo asked little confused and scared.

"Well to see the Sunset and to show you something what you can't see on the Earth. I know that I and Emerald use to be idiots to you yesterday, but it was only because we want a little fun we would never hurt you. So now I want to show you how good person I'm." He said with smile but Ichigo wasn't so sure in his words, but any way she is too far away to call for help so she needed to give him a chance.

"KIsshu if you want a chance you need to stop acting like I belong to you. I already have boyfriend and as you said the first day this isn't date, so act like that."

"Ichigo." Kisshu whispered sadly. "I know what I had said but I'm trying to impress you so don't resist. At least we are on the planet where how Hugame use to said "Love is everything". And I'm not going to bite you so relax and watch soon the show will start."

"What show?"

"Don't worry you will like it."

Ichigo watched the sunset. It was beautiful if she was with Masaya she would never want this to end, but even now when she felt great_. Wait why does my heart beat so hard? I don't like Kisshu, but this view is so beautiful and I feel so warm and safe in his arms. Wait why do I had a deja vu, I feel like I had been on this place once, but that is impossible._ Her mind was going crazy she like to be with Kisshu.

"Hey Ichigo look now is getting the best part." Kisshu said taking her hand when she tried to leave.

"But Sun has already set."

"Yes but I would like to stay just little longer, if you don't like it we will return home."

"Ok. But it's getting cold."

"No problem." Kisshu teleported blanket and covered Ichigo with it.

Ichigo sit next to Kisshu he was still holding her hand but she somehow didn't even notice it. Earlier she would notice it and she wouldn't like it, but now it was different.

In the dark night sky appeared tree moons the fourth one was new moon so it wasn't visible. The stars were all over the magical sky, Ichigo couldn't see that much stars on the Earth's sky. And just when it was looking like it couldn't be better from the sea began to jump fishes. But these fishes were gloving in the dark and they look similar to the flying fishes from the Earth. The color of the fishes glow was blue, white and green. It was magical watching then jumping out from the water and making a water-air dance. The night was even prettier when light wind began to blow wearing a petals and shining sand.

"What is this shining sand?"

"It's nature glass. When thunder hit into the sand, sand became glass, and these other shining things are "crumbled pearls". You know when shell eat a sand stone after some time it's became pearl. Well up here shells use to eat more than one stone and that after some time they turned it into the shining dust that beach people use for decoration."

"Wow it's so pretty. And the smell of the clean ocean is so wonderful. I wish I could stay here all night." Ichigo said and put her head on Kisshu's shoulder. She stayed like that for whole hour until sleep took over her."

Kisshu petted her head this was really beautiful even if it wasn't his style. He took Ichigo in his arms and returned her home.

During that time in the house when mews and aliens were staying was little different situation.

Pai was reading and rewriting one of the books, but for some reason he couldn't concentrate. Maybe that was because he wasn't in his own room at his own house, or it was because he could hear talk from the other room where mews were having fun with Hugame, Taruto and Necta, or maybe because of only one special mew. _I can't believe myself, I was always able to concentrate on my job, why suddenly I can't even look right at these books?_

****FLASHBACKS****

Pai is holding Lettuce close to him to protect her from the giant fish.

He is giving her one last look in the battle with Deep Blue.

Her look when they were teleporting mews from the spaceship after the battle.

****END OF FLASHBACKS****

He shakes his head hard. _What is with me? Why do I have the same thoughts over and over again? I'm becoming like Kisshu._

"Pai-san?" Lettuce knocked on the door. "Sorry for interrupting you, but Samia is outside she asked me to call you."

"Umm. I'm coming." Pai close the book and leave the room but in the exit he meets Lettuce who was carrying a tone of plates.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Lettuce screamed when she began to lose balance. But when she was almost there to hit a floor two strong hands caught her.

"You know you are really special." Pai said and Lettuce blushed. "For a girl who defeated us so many times and saved the Earth you are too much clumsy." He continued putting her down.

"Lettuce you broke all of the plates, you are so clumsy and I'm not cleaning it." Mint said all proud.

"Sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry …"

That is Ok Lettuce" Necta said kindly. "I can help you just wait until I brought a broom."

"Thanks."

Someone was watching that all through the window.

"Well Pai she is something special when you said it."

"What are you talking Samia?"

"Isn't it obvious? You like her in the same way as Kisshu likes Ichigo."

"That is inappropriate for someone like me."

"That is true, but it doesn't mean it's impossible."

"Listen Samia…"

"No! You listen. You never told anything nice to any girl, or you never think about any other girl like you think about this one. So please ones in your life forget about statistic and numbers, and listen to your heart like everybody else from this planet."

"The possibility of successful relationship between these two races are 20,1%. I don't believing in anything under 50%. So forget about this conversation."

"You forget that this planet always give us a chance to found a real one person, that mean that no matter how much you try to stay clear of her you two will meet again. And after all she is the perfect one for you. Nice, kind, sweet, shy, pretty under that ugly clothes and those things on her eyes."

"Whatever. I need to go I must rewrite the history tonight, so good night Samia."

"Pai." Samia looked at him sadly. "Good night." She said forming fake smile but still sad eyes.

"She is so cute when she sleeps." Emerald said watching Kisshu caring Ichigo.

"Yes too bad this is only for tonight. And by the way tanks for advice and the extra romantic scene you made."

"What are you talking about?" She asked pretending that she is confused.

"Come on I know that you create the wind and shining sand. It couldn't appear from anywhere, and pearl dust? Did you think I wouldn't notice it? And of course I saw your ponytail behind a rock."

"Oh well what to say I'm guilty. But in my defense I did help you. After all I'm a girl so I know what every girl wants."

"Even you?"

"Yes even me. You sometimes think of Ichigo, how does she looks naked, how would she looks when she grown up even more and became a beautiful woman. And I think how would be to have just one romantic night with Tem. And I also imagine his chest."

"Yea, I hope you will get your answer on that question."

"I hope after all we do share the same fate, maybe soon I will be in situation like you are now, together with a person that you like and love. Oh I just remember something!" She yelled suddenly.

"Shhhhhhh"

"Ups sorry" She whispered. "How about taking her to the stone village on the next date or to the colored forest? Those are your favorite places, if she like them than maybe it mean you will end up together."

"I wish for that."

"Hey when you leave her to sleep can we go to the sea and practice our skills. After all I'm not dyeing and you have free time so we can do that again."

"Ok but we better go far away from village remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yea we blow up Pai's all inventions we are lucky that we are alive"

"Yea I don't remember seeing him angry as that time."

They keep talking and all way to the house, until they saw Pai and Samia talking in front of the house.

"Yo Pai , Samia what's up?" Emerald asked.

"Oh it's you two, nothing we were just talking and now I'm leaving, bye, see you at the home."

"Bye" Kisshu and Emerald answered.

"What did you do to mew Ichigo?" Pai asked calmed.

"Oh nothing she just fallen asleep so I'm taking her to the bed."

"Oh good I thought that you drugs her and then do something terrible." He joked (maybe) without smile.

"Very funny, now excuse me I need to put my Koneko-chan to sleep and then Emerald and I going to train."

"It would be nice after six mounts to finally begun with training again. If you forget the festival is coming and so do the race. If you don't want to lose your title you better try hard."

"Don't worry we will." Emerald said. "We finally have a time to practice without danger all around us so we are giving our best."

Pai just smiled on that answer and let Kisshu to put Ichigo in the bed. Inside house mews were preparing for the bed. Kisshu put Ichigo on the bed and covered her tiny body. He wanted to lay there next to her but it was impossible cus Hugame was sleeping with Ichigo and because he promised Emerald training.

Few moments later he teleported on the place where Emerald was waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked pulling her sai swords.

"Ready!" He answered puling of his own swords.

They were fighting really hard. Few times their swords would hit each other, they would flu up and fight in the air then in the sea and on the ground. At one point, he rushed towards her, trying to break out her sword out of her hand, but she managed to escape. In the moment when he ended behind her she used her hair like a whip and wrap it around his hand. Then she pulled him to her and hit him really hard in the stomach.

Kisshu barely mange to avoid her second attack, he forgot how strong she was and worst he forgot how strong he was. "I see you didn't lost your touch after dying almost few times."

"That's right but it's looks like you did. What's wrong Earth girl made you too soft?"

"Watch out what are you talking" He said with smile and attached her by pulling her hair, but when she was close he release her hair and measure swords with her.

"You use my own weapon against me? Nice move."

"I see that you don't feel pain on your head, that's sad."

"Don't worry I do feel I just learn how to control it."

Few attacks, measure swords, avoids, sparks made from swords touches, the training was over. Kisshu and Emerald went home exhausted and trained.

**I don't know about you guys but I like this one chapter and even if I sucks in english and describing fighting scene I hope that you will like it too.**

**Any way continue to R&R cus every time you do that you motivate me do write some more. Seriously. Oh and by the way in next few chapters will be more dates and more Ichigo and Kisshu, but also some Lettuce and Pai.**


	21. Kisshu's best day (almost)

Kisshu's best day (almost)

The sixth day, four more days and mews will be able to go home. Four more days and Kisshu will lost his chance to impress Ichigo and win over her heart. He needed a plan and the good one. Emerald gave him some good ideas but was that enough? Will a trip to his favorite places make Ichigo happy? Will he be able to be nice all time and not to tease her? This was so tuff he wanted to be with her so badly, but he also wanted to impress her on her own way. He likes her hair and her smell, her laugh, tears but secretly he wanted to wipe them all. He wants to hold her, hug her and maybe something else.

Sitting on the branch of the tree that was in his garden and watching Ichigo talking to her friends make him happy. He must have her and he will. If not now maybe later, if he impress her for these four days he can return to the Earth and win her over.

"Yo Ichigo since we have to go on the date I decide to take you to the one nice place. I'm sure you will like it."

"Ok but do we have to walk to there?"

"Yes but don't worry it will be fun. I just need to prepare something to eat and drink and we are going, we will return before sunset. Wait for me next to the town gate."

Hour later Ichigo was sitting on the fence waiting for Kisshu. She couldn't explain that feeling that she was felt in that moment. She was excited and happy, but also confused. Why did she suddenly have sympathy for Kisshu? Why she didn't refuse his offer this time, did she want to be with him?

Kisshu came back wearing backpack. "Ok I'm ready."

"What is inside? "

"Only food, water and some more stuff that we will need today. Oh and by the way Emerald is going with us. Don't worry we won't try to tease you."

"I know" She said sweetly. "But I must take Masha with me."

"Oh yea, your pink furry ball."

"Hay Ichigo!" Emerald said flying to them. "So are we ready to go?"

They all left town gates and went to the stone village. The trip was nice not how Ichigo expected. But she noticed that after maybe a one mile of walk Kisshu and Emerald would began to fly. _They probably didn't learn to walk too much. _Watching Kisshu and Emerald joking among themselves she only could saw the good side of both of them.

"Watch out!" Kisshu caught Ichigo who tripped on rock. "You're Ok?"

"Yea sorry."

"That is ok. Hey are you hungry Emerald suggested to have a lunch break, after all we were walk for over two hours."

"Sure."

They sit on the grass and Emerald was hanging on the tree waiting for them to finish a food.

"You are not eating Emerald, didn't you suggest a lunch?" Ichigo asked having a bite of zems.

"Who me?" Emerald looked at Ichigo confused and then smile kindly, maybe for the first time in front of Ichigo. "No. I learned to eat only one at the seven days and even that one day to have one meal. Even now I can only eat five times at the week."

Ichigo eyes winded she wasn't expecting this kind of answer. But then she remembered Kisshu and other of Ikisatashis didn't eat a lot even if they had three meal at the day. _It must be because they learn to eat in small quantities._

"Now we only have one hour of walk." Kisshu said returning his backpack on his back.

The rest of the trip went nice and fine. In one moment road became little hard to walk. Nice and soft grass was replaced with sharp rocks. It was the sing that they were close.

"Ok right behind those trees." Kisshu turned to Ichigo.

When they left the forest they saw a beautiful sight. Tall, stone mountain, full of caves stood before them. Each hill had a couple of bumps on which grew a tree, and next to the entrance was a caves. Enters of the cave looked like entering of the igloo. Above the entrance, there were two semi-circular windows. Also in front of each entrance was a fishing rod whose hook ended in the river that separated the woods from the rocky mountains.

"Woow! So cool. I heard that something like this exist on the Earth, but this is amazing."

"Like it? You know those villagers like every other have a special culture and life style. This people are not so good at flying but jumping is their specialty. This is also the best place for dat…"

"Nothing!" Kisshu shut Emerald's mouth with his hand.

"Ok now I'm going to get some medical herbs, see you later."

"Bye! Let's go."

"Ok, but where?"

"You'll see."

Kisshu's arms snaked around Ichigo's hips and fly up. He landed on the one of the bump letting Ichigo from his hands.

"So what are you thinking?"

Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes. It was like in fairytale, the river that separated the woods was so clean that Ichigo was able to see river's bottom and every fish inside it, emerald green wood from where they came was beautiful and she could smell the smell of similar to lime.

Then Kisshu took her in his hands again and fly with her all around the hills. Ichigo could see villagers collecting fruit and herbs that grown on the rocky ground, and children jumping from the rock to the rock. A shadow suddenly went over her and she looked up. It was a Horse-like animal, but it had longer legs and longer mane. They also had a ginger color. Then she saw huge eagles with little aliens flying on its back, and other animals living on those hills. All of those creatures and happiness wouldn't exist if aliens didn't come to the Earth, if she didn't become mutant, if they didn't fight. Suddenly she didn't mind being a cat-girl freak, she like it if this was the price of it.

"Ok now when I'm sure you like it Koneko-chan how about to show you caves where this people lives."

Ichigo nodded happily and Kisshu took her into one of the caves. Inside cave were sticky threads with parts of crystals that grown on it, like a fruit on the trees. Ichigo swing one of the thread, in the touch between two threads was created beautiful sound, Ichigo really liked this place. Kisshu took one of the threats and with it and another weird stick made some kind of the music instrument that made a sound like silver bell.

"For you honey, you can take it like a… How do you call those thing?"

"Souvenirs?"

"Yea."

"Thank you, it's so pretty."

"Now I'm taking you to the even prettier place behind these hills. To the Ichigo's valley."

" .ha. It's not funny."

"No really it's the name of the place. Just let me take you there."

"Ok, but no funny business."

In the town Taruto took Pudding to play with his friends, Mint was drinking tea with twins, Lettuce was reading a book in the garden and Zakuro was walking outside the town gate. Zakuro was walking soundless, she didn't want her teammates to see her like this. It was one of those days when she remembered tragedy that happened few years ago. A friend who didn't believe her enough so evil gossip destroyed her life. She needed a time to be alone, or with someone who understand her and mews couldn't do that. She was lost in time and space, having no idea where she was walking or for how long? She just keep her eyes on the ground remembering her past.

At one moment she found herself in front of one little house surrounded with flowers. She never saw so many of flowers, so many colors, so many smell, so many freedom. Like in a dream in second her character change she felt like a little kid. She knealed down and pisked one of the flowers, the one who reminded her on something but she wasn't sure what.

"Are you lost?" A voice said, Zakuro turned to see who was that. It was a girl her ages, she had wavy pearly pink hair little lighter than mew Ichigo, lily eyes and sky-blue dress with only one angel sliver. If that girl lived on Earth, she would be most beautiful model. Under the dress Zakuro could see her perfect shaped body. Girl had not too big not to little breast, nice shaped hips, big eyes, light perfect skin.

"No, maybe, I was just walking without thinking and I ended up here."

Alien girl giggled a little. "I know how you feel I found this place like that and then decide to build house for me here. Ob by the way my name is Pearl."

"I'm Zakuro, nice to meet you. So this is all yours?"

"Yes I grow flowers, flowers are the only thing when I can found my peace. You look like you are sad, something sad brought you here. Tragedy of your close friend right?"

Zakuro was shocked, could this girl read minds, or it was just lucky guess. "How did you know?"

"The same thing brought me here."

Zakuro felt like she was looking herself in the mirror, was this girl her star twins?

"Ok just a little more Koneko-chan." Kisshu was covering Ichigo's eyes with his hands. "Now:"

"Woooooooooooooooooooooow! Amazing!" Ichigo said looking at the place where Kisshu brought her. It was a valley filled with red flowers that's bud really remind on the strawberries. There was another yellow-orange flowers too, but those reed got her attention.

"Wait until you see their blooming. It will happen every moment now." Kisshu kneeled next to the one flower and called Ichigo to joy him.

In few seconds reed flowers began to bloom, inside of its petals were growing a strawberries. Kisshu picked one of them and gave Ichigo to eat.

"Yummmmmy! These are so good. I can't found this tasty strawberries anywhere in Tokyo. So good!"

"I know, I'm coming here every week to eat it. We can stay here for a little vile, but after this I'm taking you to one more place that I found."

"Ok but I would like to stay here for a whole day. It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"Hey Ichigo look." Kisshu pounded on the herd of big cats. They looked like tigers, bit they were bigger and the color of their patterns were blue, lily, purple, all shades of blue to purple. These animals had a bag like kangaroos and other peddlers, but not on their stomach but on his back, where their cups were. "Those creatures we on the town call Makaas. In this time of the year they go to the mountain to change their fur, but now they are returning to the town."

"Wait shouldn't we warn the other in town then?"

"No, even if they look like they could eat us in one bite they are actually really cuddly animals. People with little kids use them like pets. They are warm and can protect us if there is danger."

"You know what confuses me Kisshu?"

"What?"

"The thing that you live like this for only six mounts but you already know everything about these animals."

"Oh that. Well lots of people like Pai had studied animals and plants. And I and Emerald, we are discovering new places and customs of other villages. Since we are bored now when we don't have to fight we are now wander in search of adventure."

"Oh is that so."

Ichigo and Kisshu stayed on that valley little longer. They were watching other animals, Kisshu taught her how to feed some of the animals and to lure them to come to her for petting. They were also chase each other and played in the stream when they went there to refresh them from the hot air. It was great time nobody could ruined it, not even Masha who was flying around Ichigo every time when Kisshu tried to kiss her.

Eventually Ichigo fell asleep under one tree, but since Masha was always around her Kisshu couldn't do anything except to watch her and admire her.

"So that is what happened to you?" Pearl asked Zakuro sitting on the grass.

"Yes I know that years passed by now, but I still can't forget."

"You know, when I lost my friend I began to research Earth's customs. I found out that humans take a flowers to the graves and to the hospitals in hope for that their friends will be nice wherever they are. When I found this place it was already full of flowers. It was like a haven, I felt like I'm closer to her. Flowers makes me feel better, I have a feeling that you felt the same thing when you came here."

"You know I newer meet someone so similar to me, someone who fully understand me. I'm glad that I came here."

"Maybe we are "star twins" then this is destiny. You know I can see that you are really pretty, so how does Earthlings treat you."

"I'm model."

"Model, what is that?"

"Well... it's" Zakuro explained everything to Pearl, and Pearl told Zakuro that she was treated similar to the boys and girls before she came here.

That day Zakuro talked with somebody for a whole day and didn't mind it.

Ichgo was waking up when she felt someone's shoulder under her head. It was Kisshu, he was trying to make her the more comfortably that could be. He was awake and watched her with his golden eyes when her heart beat hard.

"You sleep well Koneko-chan?" He petted her head.

Ichigo was so confuse what was happening, did he keep her company all these time.

"Ok now if you are ready I'm taking you to the last station of our trip. Don't worry it's on our way home."

"Then why we didn't go there first!" She yelled.

"Because I wanted to save the best for the end my honey."

Ichigo just slowly shake her head.

Kisshu took them to the place not far from the rocky hills. It was a forest but not like any others. The colors of trees reminded on the gold, and every three has a different color of the leafs. There was yellow, orange, red, light blue, green, it was amazing, especially to watch Sunrays pass through the trees and got all of the colors. The most amazing thing was that the butterflies in this forest have transparent wings that were given color when rays of color touched their wings. In front of the Kisshu and Ichigo was one pond with pink and red flowers, and from the pond were jumping off the fishes.

Ichigo was watching this scene for a whole hour, and couldn't believe. It was so beautiful, all of this places that Kisshu showed her were amazing. He really does have a nice and soft side, and Ichigo liked it. She even didn't mind when he took her for a hand and take her to the one of stone hills which gave a wonderful view of the forest. They sit on one stone and watch the view and listen to the sound of the birds.

Under the hills Emerald was collecting herbs together with Tem. She found him in the village and suddenly they were on the same situation like Kisshu and Ichigo. Two aliens were talking and just like their friend they had beautiful afternoon.

"You know this view is amazing."

"Yea, you know Emerald you aren't that bad after all."

They eyes met…

The main reason that Kisshu brought Ichigo at this place was because up there was growing a flower whose smell make people little relaxed. If he uses this position in right way he can make Ichigo to forget on Masaya for some time. To use this situation in the best way he picked up one of them and gave to Ichigo.

Ichigo took flower from Kisshu and smelled it. It was beautiful smell and flower, but when she tough a little better she realized that Aoyama-kun newer gave her any flower. Why was Kisshu suddenly much better than him? But that was not matter now, she looked at Kisshu trying to tanks him, but she couldn't cus their eyes met. His eyes were so bright like little suns. Nobody on earth doesn't have eyes like he, his skin is so light like diamond, hair like emerald forest.

Ichigo's face was more and more close to Kisshu's. They lips were so close, almost there, they could feel each other breath and warm of the lips. Just one inch and…

"ICHIGO! ICHIGO! ICHIGO!" Masha beeped all around Ichigo braking their almost kiss.

"WHY YOU LITTLE PEACE OF JUNK!" Kisshu tried to smash Masha but it dodged and then Kisshu hit a rock and a big part of it broke off and fell between Emerald and Tem.

"You know Hugame I tough that Ichigo will return home running from Kisshu, but they are still on their date." Mint said sitting with Lettuce, Hugame, Zakuro at table in the garden, while Taruto and Pudding were playing on the grass.

"You are right. They must have lot of fun. Or Kisshu kidnaped Ichigo!"

"Or killed her."

"Hi guys." Ichigo said while Tem was staying next to her.

"Oh hey. We were little worried about you."

"Oh don't worry I had great day, weird but great."

"Wait a minute where are Emerald and Kisshu, and Masha."

"Oh well…"

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE …"

"I'M GOINT TO BREAKE YOU INTO MILLION PICCES." Kisshu and Emerald chased Masha with sais and Emerald even had one giant hammer trying to destroy it, while others were watching the scene with sweat drop.

"What happened to them, they are trying to break a little powerless robot without a reason." Hugame asked really confused.

"Well actually they have a reason, but can we not talk about that,"

"Fine, but I think we should save this cute thing."

"Masha scared, Masha scared." Masha hide behind Ichigo.

"C'mon Kisshu, Emerald aren't you little old to play like that." Hugame hold them for a collar.

"This little beast ruined our best shoot. We are going to smash her."

This fight took a little longer until Malina called all of them to diner, even Emerald joined them. Diner was great until…

"So what are we going to do with beds." Mint asked suddenly.

"Oh yea I forgot about that." Hugame commented.

"About what Hugame, I wasn't here a whole day." Ichigo asked confused.

"Well kids use to play with some explosive and literally blow up third floor where your rooms were."

"WHAT!"

"Well you can stay here in boys rooms, we can found some solution." Malina said cleaning up after diner.

"I'm taking Ichigo." Kisshu jumped off from the seat.

"Oh no you don't , we already have a plan." Hund said. "Ichigo and Lettuce are sleeping in your room and you are going to the Emerald, after all you have one free bed don't you?"

"Well I decide to sleep in my bed and I don't have any other one so I can't take Kisshu in:"

"Since when?"

"Since I support my friend."

"Emerald." Malina said angry voice.

"Fine, sorry dude."

"Me too, what a chance I just had."

"Pai if you don't mind Zakuro and Mint will sleep in your bed and you will sleep on the couch."

"Whatever."

"And Pudding will sleep with Taruto. There is enough space for bout of you in his room."

"Great he can have a girl in his bed and I don't, and he is only a kid!"

"That is a thing, you are teenager."

"Not fair." Kisshu sulked.

After all of that Hugame took Ichigo and Lettuce to the Kisshu's room. It was normal boy's room. In the room there was a double bed, a desk with shelves, on which were placed the cup in a race, a closet and night table beside the bed. On the wall were two hanging sword, but not the one he had earlier used to fight. Furniture was wood had a color similar to walnut but the corners of drawers and furniture were green.

"Well here are clean linens. I hope that pillows are enough soft for yours taste." Hugame joked.

"Don't worry we can handle it."

"Ok now I have to take some linens to Zakuro and Mint bye."

"Bye." Ichigo and Lettuce have fixed the bed shortly after Hugame left and went to sleep.

In the Pai's room it was the same situation except his room was different. His room also had a large bed, a desk where he was a computer, shelves, wardrobe. But on his shelves there were various machines unfinished or broken. He also had a shelf with supplies for what is not there on the Earth. Besides all the gadgets, the room was nice and neatly arranged. Everything was arranged in the shape and type, book in one place, in another workbook and machinery on the third.

And finally in Taruto's room was best scene. He had a bunk bed and the two of them could never agree on who is going where to sleep. In his room, there was the same furniture that was doing a small desk on which he was drawing paper and crayons. On the shelves, there were a variety of toys boyhood, there were not a lot but enough for an eleven year old boy. The room is probably used to be a regular but tonight was in turmoil because of child-fighting game. The furniture is a light wood color with blue doors and locks.

After a half-hour discussion Taruto took the upper berth and Pudding below. His mother came to check the situation just as the two of them fit it in bed.

"I see you two finally found a dolution. Well good night." She smiled and kissed them, then she got out.

"Hey don't think that I'm mother baby, cus she just miss me and kiss without my permission." Silence. "Pudding? Hey are you already asleep." He bent down to check and saw her on the verge of tears. "You. Are you OK?"

"Sorry Taru-Taru I just remembered my mom."

"Oh why you miss her, don't worry you are returning in few days don't be such a baby."

"No. My mum is dead."

Taruto was shocked she even didn't use her phrase on the end of the sentence. "Sorry, I didn't know. But I did notice that I never saw any of your parents. Are they all dead?"

"No my dad is in China, teaching a fighting skills na-no-da. My mum died few years ago, and your mum reminded me on her. She is so kind and nice and she have the same color of hair and eyes na-no-da."

"Well my mum like you too, hey I'm sorry I broached this subject tonight."

"It's ok I like talking with you Taru-Taru .Do you like talking with me?"

"No you are boring and childish. But you are kind of interesting sometimes" He whispered that last one."

"YEY TARU-TARU LIKES PUDDING NA-NO-DA!"

"Hey I didn't say that shut up!"

"Kids go to sleep." They heard knock on the door.

"See what you did."

"Good night Taru-Taru I like you too."

"A…Wha…Uhhh…" Taruto tried to say something but he was too much blushing on that comment.

**Ok this is the end of this chapter and I know lots of you want to kill me right now, but what to do. I wanted to make one really funny chapter but because of that I had to took away Kisshu's kiss, so enjoy. **

**By the way R&R.**


	22. Child play and Kisshu's secret character

Seventh day: Child play and Kisshu's secret character

It was seventh day, ten o'clock. Taruto took Pudding to play with his friends, Zakuro went to see Pearl again, twins called Mint to spent a day with them practicing arrow shooting and drinking tea, Lettuce and Ichigo were helping Malina in the house, they felt guilty for making a mess in the house.

"Thank you girls for helping me but you really don't have to."

"Well we did make a crowd in the house so now we will help you to clean."

"Hey honey little Rin is here, she asked to see Kisshu."

"Oh she is here already? Well Kisshu didn't return yet. He must be still with Emerald. Send Pai to call him."

"Ok"

"Who is Rin Malina-san?" Ichigo asked.

"It's a little girl who is coming here every mount to see Kisshu. She is a daughter of his family's old friend and she adores Kisshu."

When Ichigo and Lettuce have completed their tasks they stepped into the living room. On the couch, they found the girl. She sat quietly, but on her little face was obvious that she was waiting for someone. The girl was about six years old, had white hair like the pure snow with blond highlights, bright blue eyes and was wearing a pink shirt with fluffy sleeves and a blue skirt. They noted that she had not moved at all, not even dangled her feet like all the other kids just looked out the window.

"Hi you must be Rin." Ichigo came near to the girl.

Girl just nodded.

"Are you waiting for Kisshu?"

"Yes I'm waiting for Kisshu-kun, I can't wait to spend a whole day with him."

"Here I'm !"

"Kisshu-kun!" Girl yelled, but not standing up. It was weird to Ichigo.

"How is my little friend? Wow you grown up a little." He picked her up and held her like a doll.

"Rin like Kisshu a lot."

Ichigo was just watching this scene. She couldn't believe that Kisshu a guy who was actually ready to hurt a little child half year ago could have this kind of personality. He was kind and nice to this child, he was holding her gently and petting her hair. Like she was really important to him.

"Sorry Ichigo but we won't go on the date, today I must be with my second most import girl. Bye" He said and then flew away with a girl in his arms.

Ichigo was in shock. _What was that? This is not Kisshu. Maybe he really have a good twin._

"Oh by the way" He scared Ichigo teleporting behind her. "See you tonight my honey!" And disappeared again.

It is Kisshu after all.

"I can't believe am I on the fifth place." Hugame said disappointed.

"Ahh Hugame where did you came from? And the fifth place in what?"

"In Kisshu's heart."

"?" Ichigo just made dumb questioned face.

"First you than Emerald, than Rin, than mum, and at least me."

"Don't be sad Hugame. I'm sure it was just a joke to make me jealous, but I'm not sure how to be jealous on the six year old child. Wait I'm at the first place don't you think you exaggerating a bit?"

"Maybe you don't believe in that, but I can see that he love you with all his heart. Maybe he loves you as much you love that Earthling."

"But I must say that this Kisshu's action surprised me the most. I mean up thre on Earth he hurt one little girl once and now he is protecting one."

"He did WHAT!"

Realizing what she just done Ichigo was trying to calmed Hugame down, so she wouldn't kill Kisshu.

On the other part of the town Taruto took Pudding to play. They reached the playground was surrounded by a metal wire. Within the grounds there are three courts that are reminiscent of the tennis courts. The children who were playing on the field played three games unknown. In the first field teams are primarily made up of boys. They had the bracelets on the arms that had a thin and wide entrance where he could have only a thin disk (which the kids heckling) to tunnel. $$$(I tried to explain on the best way but if any of you watched show called bakugan I'm thinking on that bracelets, or how ever they are called)$$$The bracelet had a button that can be clicked as soon as the disc fell into the hole.

The second course was more of a practice field. It was a race track with a lot of curves and obstacles. Probably used to prepare for the big race, or at least as a milder version of that. The last course was similar to the basketball. It had three rings on each field that is supposed to throw the ball at a time to achieve the point.

"wow this games are awesome Taru-Taru Na-no-da."

"hey you promised that you are not going to call me by that name while we are here."

"Ups sorry na-no-da. Pudding will give her best na-no-da."

_Well looks like she can't stop with her phrase._ "Anyway I should meet you with my friends. Hey guys!"

"Yo Taruto what up? Who is this?" One boy asked.

"Guys this is Pudding she is a mew that I told you about. She wanted to learn how to play some extreme games. Until now I taught her only easy ones, now it's time for another level."

"That is ok, but she is a human and as I heard humans can't teleport and for this kind of games you must know how to teleport." One girl with hair full of tails said.

"Don't worry about that she is more skilled than any of us. One she defeated a chimera animal without her powers. And it was pretty strong one."

"Well let's check. IO will give her my bracelet. Use it wisely."

"Thank you na-no-da!"

There was two teams with five players in it. Pudding was in team with Taruto. The game started. One child had thrown a disk from the midfield and all that mattered now was that of she fast enough to be able to play. In the beginning it was hard. Speed disk was barely visible and her teammates have managed to play with teleportation. Soon teams take a break, and an opposing team is headed.

"See, I told you that she can't play this game, she is Earthling after all."

When she heard that she felt a little lonely, but soon she heard the words of encouragement.

" Come on, I know you can do it," These words were enough to encourage it.

She took deep breath and prepared for the next attack. This time she used all her skills that her father taught her. She was jumping and making different aerobatics in the air, in some moves she used Taruto as springboard to jump higher.

Yung aliens were impressed by her abilities, someone so young was so skillet.

"Wow she is so fast and cool." "You forgot to say cute." "I think I'm in love."

Taruto could hear boys from the audience talking, and he didn't like it.

In the end Pudding was one with most points. She was the winner and owner of most of the male heart. All the boys would want such a fun and sweet girl for themself.

"Pudding won na-no-da!" Pudding yelled when the game was finished.

"So cute!" She could hear voices coming around her.

"Wow you are so cool!" "How do you do those moves?" " Where did you learned to do that?"

All of these questions stopped the noisy sound of the whistle, which she blow. "Ok now one by one Pudding can't answer or listen to all of your questions at once. You go first." She pointed one girl.

"How do you do that?"

"Well my dad is fighter and he taught me all I know, and something I learned by muself."

"You know some other moves?"

"Yes"

"Can you show us?"

"Of corce just give me one big ball and I will show you my greatest moves."

Just like she asked they gave her one big ball and she began with her great act. The kids were fascinated it was obvious that they never saw a clown or circus or anything that fun, so Pudding decided to show them all of that.

The only person that wasn't in that crowd was Taruto. He was separated from the ground and watched her movements with a bemused expression on his face. Suddenly he was bothered by the fact that she was surrounded by so much children did and not playing with him. He was also surprised by the fact that he liked Pudding act for the first time. He wanted to get closer and looked better but for some reason did not have power to do so. From not knowing what to do Taruto put his hands in his pockets, and there touched an object. It was candy that she gave him as a token of friendship when he had saved her life. Although this was sweet, he never wanted to eat it because he has always wanted to honor her memory. Maybe because he never thought he wouldn't see her any more. "Never again," the word has suddenly become too heavy for him. Suddenly he thought of it for three days to leave and never to return was not too sad. He wanted to be friends forever. Or was it something more than friendship.

On the main square Kisshu was playing with Rin. He was throwing her in the air and carry her in some shops.

"Hey Kisshu." Ichigo yelled running to them.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Ummm I was alone in the house when Hugame went in the lab, and then I found out that I don't know anyone except you and Emerald. So I wanted to ask you can I be with you just for a little?"

"YES,YESYESYESYES!"

"Well what were you two doing right now?"

"Well we were just buying some toys and now we decide to go outside of the gate. You know to show her some flowers. Rin this is Ichigo I told you abouth her."

"Hi, you really are pretty just like Kisshu-kun said." Rin said shyly.

"Oh aren't you a cute little girl. So are we going?"

"Yey!"

Kisshu and Ichigo took Rin outside the town gates, but weird thing was that, that Kisshu was holding Rin in his hands all time. Outside Ichigo saw one of the makas. It was big and scary cat for her, but Kisshu and Rin were not afraid. Kisshu even put Rin on maka's back. And let her to ride it. While Rin was riding animal kisshu and Ichigo were sitting on the grass watching her.

"Kisshu."

"?"

"I must admit I didn't expect for you to have this kind of character. I thought you hate kids."

"I do." He answered fast. "But just like you Rin is something special. I do hate humans too but I like you."

_Ok now this is the real Kisshu._" But why are you caring her all time. Can't she walk by her own?"

"No, no she can't. Her nerves in legs are getting only to her knees. It's like she doesn't have that part of the legs. Usually in our Planet kids like her would die, but she was strong and now she is my one of my favorites girls."

"So sad, how long she will stay here?"

"Not for long in two hours she will return with her mother home. Usually they stay for two or three days, but today they don't have a time. That mean we will have a time for our date." He formed big, annoying smile on his face.

_Here we go again he destroyed moment AGAIN! _"How do you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"You create a perfect moment and then suddenly Bum, you destroy it."

"Wait, we had a moment?" He asked excided.

Realizing what she just done she tried to back her words but with no success. "NO; NO; NO; NO! I mean…Um… WE…WE… You…Me… Umm…"

Before she realized it Kisshu teleported behind her and hugged her. "I wish you would understand me Koneko-chan. I wish you would except my feelings for you and returned it in the same way." He whispered on her cat ear. "I do care about you." He kissed her cheek and she didn't mind it. It was actually cute and nice kiss.

"Kisshu…" She whispered closing her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. It was nice feeling. Warm sun was above them, smell of the nearby forest was in the air. Everything was perfect.

"Kisshu-kun!" They heard voice. "I must return home, my mom will get worried!"

"Ok!" Kisshu said, but he didn't want to leave his precious kitten. He wanted to stay there with her forever. This planet had some hypnotic power over Ichigo and he must use it.

Kisshu and Ichigo took Rin home, all the way Rin was talking nice thing about Kisshu to Ichigo. She was another one secret weapon. After some times Kisshu and Ichigo said goodbye to Rin and went to their date.

"Ok what will be this time? Are we going to the some beautiful lake or something?"

"No this time I'm taking you to have some fun with me!"

Ichigo was little freaked out because she didn't know Kisshu's meaning of fun. But it was no matter she will give him a chance. Kisshu took Ichigo to the orchards. Up there he picked up some fruits and put in in the bag. Then He took her to a pond. More resembled a small lake, but the lake was not made of water.

"What is this place? This water is weird and there is no fishes or plants in it.?"

"Well this is a glass lake. And you are right it's not made from a water but of liquid glass. Come on." He said.

Ichigo was watching him amazed. Kisshu was standing on the liquid glass and didn't sink in. _Wait a minute he is using his flying skills._ "You cheat! There is no way to you to stand on the anything that is liquid. You are using your flying skills!"

"No I don't. Try it, don't worry you can't sink."

"No way I'm not trying."

"Come on it's like frozen water and if you try it sink I will catch you. Trust me." He offered his hand to Ichigo.

At first she wasn't sure, but after scanning the situation she gave him her hand and let herself in shutting her eyes hard. In a second when her feet stepped on the glass she hugged Kisshu hard still not opening her eyes. No matter what he said to her, she wouldn't let him and opened her eyes. Whenever Kisshu would tell her that it is all right, she would only hug him even harder. Although Kisshu liked to be in Ichigo's embrace, Kisshu wanted to convince her that she is secure and that there is no reason to be afraid. After realizing that his tactics do not help, he tried to separate her from himself by the force. He caught her two hands and unwrapped it from its neck.

"Noooo! I'm scared I don't want to sink."

"Ichigo trust me." She whispered.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. Kisshu was still holding her for her and, but she felt that she was standing on the liquid like on the ice.

"Wow. This is so cool."

"I know, now follow me." Kisshu said stepping away, but when Ichigo tried to follow him she realized how slippery this place was. Like an ice, luckily for her she was trying to skate this year few times.

"Kisshu I think I will fall… aaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Got ya. You really are clumsy. Don't worry hold me by my hand and you will be ok."

It wasn't some professional skating, none of them new how to do it. But Kisshu used his flying skill every time when he was close to fall, so he was keeping their balance. After some skating and hawing a fun on the glass lake Kisshu took one board that he found nearby and put it on the glass. "Sit here, you will like this." After Ichigo do as he said Kisshu blow one of his energy ball on the glass lake. The hit was strong and inside the lake were created waives. Before Ichigo found herself on the one of waives Kisshu teleported next to her and told her to hold on for him. The ride was really fun and crazy like they were on the roller coaster, going up and down few times made this trip perfect.

"That was fun. Do it again."

"I can't." He said but when Ichigo asked him nice with tail and ears out he couldn't resist.

They done this ride few time and every time it was more fun than before.

After maybe ten or eleven rides Kisshu felt little tired and asked Ichigo to move on further to rest. Since he was nice today she decided to do so. This time they weren't going anywhere far. They went to one meadow where few strange animals were grazing. This animals were little and fluffy. They looked like fluffy toys with little grey legs and snow-white fur. Like a little sheep but with denser fur.

"How cute. Can I touch it?"

"Yes you can, I didn't know that they came here."

"Ohhh how soft they are, what is this?" Ichigo asked squeezing it.

"Curuus. Animal that lived here even before mew aqua. We used them to make clothes and they were only pet animals." Kisshu said laying on the grass.

"hey Kisshu you are ok?"

"Yes just little tired. C'mon lay next to me. Or even better on me."

"Kisshuu." Ichigo get little angrier.

"Sorry couldn't resist. Hey Ichigo look at the sky." Kisshu said and Ichigo do as he said.

Ichigo looked up and saw a flock of birds flying above them. Those birds reminded on peacock but in different colors. The colors of their feathers on their necks were dark red. On the Tail they had long gold feathers and on the wings feathers in blue and green colors.

"Wow how beautiful."

"If you want I can show you their nests and you can found some of their feathers."

"Really? I would like it." Ichigo said excided.

Kisshu teleported her to the forest where giant trees were growing. It was magnificent. A giant nest big enough for teenage person to sleep inside were high on the branch. Ichigo could hear a love song from the male birds calling their females. It was really beautiful. But she saw something strange. In the lower branches of the trees were small nest that were really sweet decorated. Some nest were decorated with bug wings, other with different type of seeds, some wered ecorated with feathers of big birds.

"Kisshu whose nests are those? They are too small for those big birds."

"Yes they belong to other birds. If you see this one." He pointed to one brown bird with yellow stomach." They are type of birds that doesn't fly too much. They only make a nest on the trees but they live on the ground. And this decoration is used to attract females."

"Wow I think we have same species on the Earth. Oh hey there is one beautiful feather." Ichigo picked up one feather that plums was golden color and end that look like fan had reed color around and purple in middle. "Can I take it with me on the Earth?"

"Of course. Oh I must return in the town I promised that I will help in building of the our friends house."

"Oh ok. Can I help?"

"Excuse me?"

"I want to help too."

"Fine."

In the town two hour latter Kisshu and Ichigo were helping, but they were not alone. Lettuce lend a hand too, and Taruto and Pudding were there too.

"Looks like only princess Mint is not here." Ichigo said when she took a little brake.

"Well she must be with twins don't be angry Ichigo-san."

"Fine."

"Well that was it, we are finished. Now let's go home." Kisshu said.

"Ok. But I was wondering where is Emerald, shouldn't she be here too?"

"She was helping on the other building."

Mews returned to the Ikisatashi's home and delicious diner was waiting for them.

"I prepared everything for my workers." Malina said and cough.

"You are Ok mum?"

"Yes don't worry. It was just wrong hole. Now let's eat and go to sleep. It's late, you guys must be tired."

"Ichigo how did you liked today?" Kisshu asked after diner.

"It was great, fun and I got nice souvenir."

"I'm glad you like it." _Just one more step and she is mine._

It was the end of the day. Ichigo returned to Kisshu's room to get some sleep and Kisshu returned to the Emerald's house waiting for the next day.

"One more step." Kisshu whispered laying on the Emerald's bed.

"Yea. She just need to see your emotional side and she is yours."

"How to do that, and are you sure this will work."

"Of course, she is a girl and every girl want's to have romantic, nice, gentleman, emotional, understanding guy. Except for me, for me Tem is perfect. And by now Ichigo saw your nice side, romantic side, gentleman side, you know you are good actor. If nothing she should respect that."

"I hope she will. Good night."

"Good night."

**I know that this chapter is not something special but slowly I'm losing my inspiration and I need a little support of you so please R&R.**


	23. Emotion side, big pain from the past

Emotion side, big pain from the past.

It was eight day already, there was no much time Kisshu had to think how to impress Ichigo for this tree days. Yes three. Because the fixing machine didn't go so well mews will have to stay one day longer. Kisshu was outside the house in the garden actually in the back yard's tree with Emerald. They were sitting on the branch and watch over the Pai and Lettuce who were reading a books.

In this moment everyone were near. Ichigo posed for her new image, Taruto and Pudding were playing a game, Mint was in the house next door with twins drinking tea and showing them ballet and Zakuro was walking with Pearl.

One pace of leaf had fallen on the Pai's book than another, that another, and another, and another. "Will you stop it? I can't read!"

"Sorry we are bored." Emerald said annoyed."

"Yes since Ichigo is posing for Hugame we don't have anything to do."

"How about jumping of the cliff?"

"Pai-san? That wasn't nice."

"No I mean jumping of the cliff and practicing for the big race, you have only two day left." _I didn't mean jumping for the practice._

"We did it last night. We couldn't sleep so we practice for three hours." Kisshu said.

"That explain why are you lying up there."

"Hey quite please I need to concentrate." Taruto yelled.

"Why? Oh yea she kicked your butt ten times by now."

"Shut up Kisshu!"

"Are they like this all time?" Ichigo asked Hugame.

"Yes, pretty much, the only thing I don't get is that why did mum call Emerald for the lunch today."

"Maybe because she is nice and kind person."

"Yes. But I'm little worried for her."

"Why?"

"Well she was coughing last night and this morning, and she never got sick before."

"Don't worry everybody must get sick once it's probably nothing."

"Yes, I hope so."

It was nice morning without fight except when Kisshu and Emerald would tease somebody, but with no much problems. After maybe one hour of fun in backyard Hund called on mews and aliens, he had luck that Zakuro and Mint were there too.

The lunch was like every other day tasteful and yummy and without fights. After the lunch they had usual conversation about who was doing what, how good Ichigo looks, why was Pudding better that Taruto in the board games… It was all ok until Malina began with cleaning of the table. She was removing plates when she began with coughing again.

"Mum you are sure you are OK?" Hugame asked. "If you don't feel well we can clean up instead of you."

"No honey it's nothing." Malina hardly said. She was already looked weak, around her eyes are clearly visible dark circles of fatigue, her skin became even dimmer, the voice was completely hoarse, and her feet and hands began to shake a little. "I can do this." She coughed again.

It was obvious that she was weak, but nobody tried to contradict her. Person who was most scared was Taruto, he was young and still child it was normal to be scared and confused, especially if somebody had childhood like him.

But even if Malina didn't ask for help mews did help her. "Thank you girls, but I'm fine."

"Malina-san we are only trying to help, and please after this go to bed."

"Ok but for the last time I'…" She didn't finish her sentence when she felt on the floor not moving.

"Malina-san!"

"Mum!" Others run to her except Taruto who was in shock.

"Darling. What's wrong? Wake up. C'mon snap out of it! Malina!" Hund tried to wake her up but with no success. "I'm taking her to the room Kisshu call for doctor and take care of…Taruto." He mumbled last words.

Kisshu do it so, but Emerald was already took Taruto outside trying to calm him down.

Everyone were waiting for the results and diagnosis from the doctor and after whole hour they got it.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that there is no cure. She was hit with black stone yesterday or maybe before that. For now is steadily but it's only a matter of time. I'm sorry but we still didn't found cure for this."

"How is that possible? She didn't have a scratch?" Hund asked angrily.

"No IT WAS MY FAULT!" Taruto yelled. "Two days ago she went with me and Pudding to pick up some fruits for the dessert, and she cut her finger, but I thought it was nothing. I'm so sorry."

"It's OK don't worry it's not your fault."

"But I took her there."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh it's ok."

It was sad scene a little boy crying in his father arms and hating himself for something that was not his fault. After half hour the situation wasn't better mews and aliens were in the dining room with no idea what to do. Inside Taruto's room Taruto was crying and Pudding was trying to help her friend in any way she could.

"It's my fault what am I going to do now?"

"We are going to help her na-no-da!"

"How there is not cure or anything I'm so helpless."

"DON'T SAY IT TARUTO!" Pudiing was really angry now and she even didn't use her nick name for him. "I know how is hard my mum died too and I couldn't help, but I didn't give up until the end na-no-da. Maybe there is a medicine maybe someone found it but he didn't say to anyone na-no-da. We need to do something. Now stand up if you were ready to fight for your mum six mount ago you can do it now na-no-da."

"Pudding?" he whispered confused and wiped out his tears. "You are right I can't give up. We must try to help my mum however we know."

"Yay that's my Taru-Taru na-no-da!"

Kids got down and asked Pai and Hugame about medicine, was there any, did they tried to found it anything.

"Well there was no cure that I know about it." Pai said after thinking a little.

"Well I know that there was one, and it was successful but now it's lost."

"Really, who made it when?

"It was Emerald's father cure but he made only few doses. And I even don't know where did he use to keep them. He wanted to save them in the time of the like this, but since a whole town is destroyed there is no way to found it."

"I don't care. I'm going to found it. I know where the ruins of the town are so I'm going if somebody want to help me let's say it now."

"Taruto I know you want to help." Pai said calmed but said voice. "But the chance to found Emerald's old house now is only 50% and even if she remember where her father was keeping a medicine, our chances to found there would be 25%. Not to mention that father will kill us if he found out what are you planning, those ruins are too dangerous even now."

"But, but…"

"I will help." Pudding said holding Taruto's hand.

"Me too." Emerald said. "Maybe if I go there I will remember something. And Pai, tell me how big chances were that we will have normal life on our planet before you went to the Earth?"

"0.0000000001%"

"Then? It's about your mother we need to do it."

"I'm with them." Kisshu added. "I watched my mum dying once from this I'm not doing this again."

"We will help. After all that's what we own Malina-san." Ichigo said in the name of all mews.

"Ok let's go but we need to do it fast."

"Ok."

Aliens took mews to a big hole. That hole is in itself had steps leading down to the deep. Even if they were there for the first time they could feel the dark aura that emanated from the hole. Whatever happened down there was horrible and awful.

"I hate this place." Kisshu said.

"Yes it brings a lot of sad memories." Hugame added. "Let's go inside."

They all went down. Up there was creepy. There was nothing alive up there not plants, not insects or anything. Like it was cursed place. They could only see crushed homes, broken pillars, and bones of dead people. But even that didn't stop them from entering inside.

"You know maybe we should try to found some other medicine." Taruto said shaking.

"There is no other." Pai said. "Now Emerald where was your house? Emerald?" He turned to found her and she was kneeling on the floor covering her airs like there was terrible noise around her.

"Make it stop…Make it stop." Were the only words that Emerald was whispering scared like Hell. "please make it stop."

"It's ok. "Kisshu kneeled next to her. "It's over. There is no scream or dying now. It's all gone."

Emerald only nodded but she was still shaking.

"I will take her but you guys better stay here or at least try to found something maybe the medicine is no longer in her house."

"Ok but be careful." Hugame said.

"I know that I'm no architect but how could this pillars still hold this place." Ichigo asked.

"You are right mew Ichigo. It was phenomenon. That earthquake was something the most strange on this planet. There was no movement of tectonic plates. And the first pillar that is made to crush before others like an alarm is still here, but the strongest one is turned into the dust. There is still no explanation for this. Some people said that only two hundred of elfs could do this, or at least a strong one, but that was also impossible cuss there was only one hundred of them and all of them were sleeping." Pai explained.

"Hey where is Kisshu?" Mint asked.

"Up there I'm going with him." Ichigo said running toward Kisshu who was already left the group. While she was leaving the group Pai told her to transform and she did it.

Ichigo was trying to catch up with Kisshu but he was flying really fast. He even didn't turn around when she called up for him. Why is he like this? Finally after some running she manage to found him. He was staying in front of one of the houses. In this parts of the village houses were more preserved. Kisshu entered inside and Ichigo followed him. Inside was little scary. The walls were cracked and doors were broken. It was like in old movies about wars.

Kisshu was inside one of the rooms, ha was just staying there not moving. His face was sad and he didn't even hear Ichigo when she approached him.

"Kisshu are you OK?"

"Oh hi. I didn't hear you."

"Is this your house?"

"It was, you see this round crib? Up there whenever I couldn't sleep my and Emerald's parents would put us two to sleep. It was the only way to shut us up." He said remembering his life with sad smile on his face.

"I'm truly sorry…" Ichigo approached but she slipped over something and felt on the closet from where something dropped on her.

"Ichigo are you OK?!"

"Yes jut put this thing from me… What is this?" Her hair lifted from horror on her body was now a body of a dead man. It was only skeleton and clothes. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Get it of please I hate scary things."

Kisshu just watched her with dumb face. "Ichigo it's only a skeleton it can't hurt you, and it's my father's skeleton. What a way to meet your father-in-law." He tried to make this situation funny.

"Kisshu?" She mumbled concerned.

"Come on get up, here's my hand to help you." He helped Ichigo to get up. "I never imagined that I would see his body again and in this way. Looks like he was trying to hide inside and then after earthquake to get out, but something stopped him. I wonder why he was great fighter and the faster man in the village. If somebody should survive that should be him."

"Are you thinking what I thinking, that this tragedy is just becoming more and more weird. Like it was a set up."

"I don't know I just want to move this bones away from here."

"And where would you put them?"

"In my mother's grave, that's the place where he wanted to be buried."

This was his emotional side that Ichigo newer saw. No matter how hard for Kisshu it was he wanted to unite his parents. On some way it was maybe romantic. Weird but nice.

"Kisshu? Ichigo?" Emerald's voice came from out. "Are you guys here?"

"Yes up here?" Kisshu called.

"I was looking for my old house but I couldn't remember where it was so I decide to ask you because I know that we use to live house-to-house."

"It's that one. Should we try to help you?"

"Yes everybody are coming. Pai was checking the pillars looks like it can hold on."

After few minutes the rest of the gang came and tried to help Emerald to remember where the medicine was.

"Maybe if we go inside the house we will found something." Lettuce suggested.

"Can't hurt." Hugame added.

Inside was just like in Kisshu's house, creepy, scary, and uncomfortable. But there was lot of furniture with lots of medicines and herbs in the jaw.

"Great just when you think that this will be easy job it just got harder." Mint pouted.

"Well les see… Emerald's father would newer put something import on the visible place. Can you try to remember anything?"

"Umm… no. I can't remember anything."

"Ok well then let's begin with looking whoaaaaaa….." Taruto slipped and fell on the door. "Wow what is this?" Taruto asked scared when everybody entered inside the room.

Up there were two selections holding something under their hands.

"Are-are this my mum and dad?"

"Yes."

"I remember now this was a room where they made some medicines the antidote must be here somewhere."

"Yes but where?" Ichigo asked.

"Am I the only one who hear this light music?" Zakuro asked.

Emerald was standing there in shock like her memories returned. "I-I-I still don't remember anything but I remember that long time ago Kisshu told me that my father had a box that create a music, you also said that that was a secret even if everybody know it."

"Yes I don't know why but you told that everybody and you called a box a secret."

Emerald picked up an item under her parents skeletons, it wa a music box and it had a secret door with a code. "Um I think I found an antidote but I can't open it."

"Try to remember."

Listening to the song Emerald got idea. "Yo Pai you can guess the letters of the music."

"Yes why."

"I think that is a code after all this music is not something special."

After few minutes of thinking they manage to get a code but the secret door were need to be opened with small hands so Pudding had to do it.

"Is it inside?" Taruto asked.

Emerald took the box and confirmed his question. "I found it and I also found a guide. It said: A person who is poisoned by the black stone had to drink one drop for every twelve hours that have passed since the person is infected by it."

"Good now we know how, now let's get out of here." Ichigo said and just as she said those words the ground began to shake.

"We must get away from here right now!"

Since it was impossible to teleport right now that had to return to the enter place. It was easy to do because mews were in their mew forms.

They manage to bring a medicine to the Malina and to cure her but now they were in great trouble. Two hours later:

"ICAN'T BELIEVE YOU, ALL OF YOU. Ok I can get Kissu , Taruto even Emerald but you Pai and Hugame. How could you two even think about do something this dangerous?" Malina was yelling on the aliens and mews. "And you girls how could you do this did you forget that if something happened to you we would be responsible. How should we explain this to anyone?"

They were all silent with hair covering their eyes but they were happy to see her ok.

"It was my idea na-no-da!" Pudding shouted and everybody looked her confused. "I told Taru-Taru to do this, we didn't want to lose you." She said something more while she was defending them. About her mother and everything and it worked.

Malina was still mad but Pudding make her softer after telling her sad story. "Ok I understand but you are all grounded. Now you will all have to do something."

Mews and aliens were looking at Malina little scared after all she looked like angry bear mother.

**I know I'm little late with this chapter. to be honest my comp was little broken so we need to fix it. But don't worry cus next chap is coming up fast. i also had some school things to do. Any way R&R tell me what do you think, if you don't like it tell me also, cus I want to know your opinion. I won't get mad.**


	24. Eight day part Two: sweet punishment

Eight day part Two: sweet punishment.

„I can't believe that we have to do this." Mint argue with herself. „I'm lady not fisher man.

„Hey don't complain Mint we have to do the same job and I even have to do the worst thing." Ichigo said red in the face and angry.

"Why Ichigo I actually like this job." Kisshu said.

"Why you little…"

Flesh back

Malina was angry on them all and she was ready to punish them all. "Mint Zakuro, Ichigo, Kisshu, Emerald and Hugame will help in the fish store on the dock. Pudding and Taruto will have to take care of babies in the park and Pai and Lettuce will have to pick up some herbs in the rocky hills."

End of flashback.

Malina didn't count on the jobs that they will get in the shop. Mint and Zakuro had to clean fish's scales, Ichigo was placing fishes on the high places and Kisshu was holding her ladder, not to mention that Ichigo was working in skirt, so Kisshu was enjoying in the view of her pink panties. Hugame was helping Emerald to catch fishes it was really impressive how mush aliens like to eat a fish so they all had a lot of job.

"Ichigo move a little left there is some place…"

"KISSHU IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE BY MY HAND SHUT UP AND DON'T LOOK AT MY UNDREWARE."

"No way Ichigo I'm having a time of my life. I even believa that your precious Masajya didn't come this far. Am I right?"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAA Mint Zakuro-san can any of you take his job please."

"Sorry we are busy with this stinking fish everybody have his own punishment, except Kisshu and Pudding."

"Hey come on after all you are girl how would you feel if you were on my place?"

"Well I wouldn't wear a skirt."

_That little witch_. "I didn't know what will my job be, if I had knew I would dress more appropriate for this."

"We brought some more fish!" Emerald yelled and with that Ichigo lost her balance and fell on Kisshu.

"OH my are you two OK?" Hugame asked.

"I'm perfect." Said Kisshu whos head was between Ichigo's breasts.

"AAAAAAA PERVERT!"

"Hey you fell on me, it's not my fault. Although I like what you did. You Know Ichigo I start to think you are trying to seduce me."

"No way not in a million years. Idiot."

Outside of the town gate Lettuce and Pai were collecting some herbs near to the rocky hills. It was hard because there was no much of the plants this part of the planet was more like stone desert, with only sharp rocks and few herbs that are growing under it.

"I found another one." Lettuce said excided.

"Good I think we have enough for few mounts."

"Enough? But we barely found anything."

"Maybe, but this herbs are really strong medicine so we don't need big doses. "

"Oh ok are we going home now Pai-san?"

"Yes but be careful this place is full of snakes and sharp rocks."

They went home but as usual Lettuce tripped over a Pai caught her, but her glasses fall.

"Oh no my glasses. Now I can't see anything."

"Ok let me help you, and don't move you can get hurt." Pai tried to found her glasses but it fall in the deep and narrow hole and he couldn't get it. "I'm sorry I can't get it, do you have any other glasses?"

"Yes they are in my backpack in your home, but I can't go home without them."

Pai took Lettuce's chin in his arm and bring it close to his face, even if she couldn't see his face clear Lettuce blushed. "Wha-what are you doing Pai-san?"

"I don't see any problem in your eyes, I don't understand why you can't see me, and how can clear glass help you to see."

"Ummmm because I can see, I just don't see clearly so my glasses help me to see clearly."

"Oh so what do you see now?"

"Only colors that are blurred, I can't see any shapes rightly."

"Oh I see that means that you can't see any rock on the trail."

"Yes just like you said it."

Pai closed his eyes and think about it for a second. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Get on my back I will care you to the house and you can care herbs that I picked."

Lettuce was now really red and excided. She didn't know how to react on this. But when Pai told her to get on his back once more she did it. To her this was little embarrassing situation, she didn't want to be a burden to anyone, especially not the person that she likes.

Pai was caring Lettuce on his back and for some reason he liked it. He could heel her breath on his shoulder and her hands around his neck. It was nice feeling maybe the best one in his life. He saw few flashbacks again, he remembered almost all his meetings with her. But why, why was that so much import to him, why he couldn't let it go? Did he really like her that much?

"Pai-san am I too heavy?"

"No you are really light actually."

"Oh." Lettuce blushed again. "How far we are from home?"

"Maybe an hour."

"Uh, you can't carry me all that way, it's not fair."

"Don't worry I won't carry you all time. For now until we are on this rocky desert I can't teleport, but when we enter into the woods I will be able."

"Oh, OK Thanks."

"You welcome."

"Ok so we decided. After all of this we are having a lunch in the forest. Like a picnic. And tomorrow Kisshu and Ichigo will test Teleporting machine." Hugame said while she was dressing up her normal clothes in dressing room.

"Yes but I still don't get it how did we decided on this." Mint was keeping a guard in front of Hugame's door.

"Because we want to spend a nice afternoon in the forest and because mom said that she is still angry so she doesn't want to cook to us today."

"Oh, yes she is still really pissed off. So how long she will be angry?"

"Maybe till tomorrow. She can't be angry on somebody more than twelve hours." Hugame said while she was getting out from the dressing room. "Well thanks for keeping me a guard, now let's go and see how Kisshu and Others are doing."

In other room Kisshu and Ichigo were making a food, Zakuro and Emerald were preparing other things that they need.

"Well I guess that this will be all." Emerald said.

"Ok we made some food, now let's get going."

Leaving the fish shop and bad smell behind them mews and aliens headed to the town gate. They stopped on the town square to wait up for Taruto and Pudding and then they continue their travel. Twins join them on the gate and Pearl came somewhere near to the entrance of the forest.

"So where will we make a picnic?" Kisshu asked bored.

"Up there is one perfect place, a little meadow when we can eat and have a little fun. Up there is one little stream if we need more water." Pearl said.

Soon they found a place that Pearl was talking about and they prepare everything that they need. They didn't begin with a meal right away first they all wanted to have some fun and talk.

Pai was still caring Lettuce on his back, even if they were long time in forest he didn't wanted to teleport her home. He liked the way they were right now, he enjoyed being alone with her and talking with her. She was smart and she likes books.

"Pai-san do you hear that?"

"Yes sound like others are here too."

"Let's see what are they doing and to rest a little. After all you are carrying me for an whole hour."

"Ok."

"Wow look who we have here. It's Pai and Lettuce and by the look of them they have good time together."

"Shut up Kisshu. What are you doing? Nothing smart I suppose."

"Actually me and Emerald are shooting a targets with our dragon swords. We are practicing it, it could get useful someday."

"And what are you all doing here?"

"Well since mother is still angry we decided to do something what humans use to do sometimes. To have a picnic it's something like lunch outside." Hugame explained. "Is Lettuce ok why are you carrying her?"

"I'm fine Hugame-san I just lost my glasses and I can't see anything without it."

"How's that?"

"I'll explain everything later." Pai said putting Lettuce on the soft grass. "Right now if you don't have mind I have to bring her hers glasses." He said and then teleported away. He returned after few minutes with Lettuce's backpack. "I brought herbs to mother and backpack to you."

"Thanks Pai-san."

"Watch out!" Kisshu yelled and everybody ducked. Only Ichigo was hit, actually her ribbon. The sword hit her ribbons and tear it."Ichigo are you allright?"

"Yes. ARE YPOU CRAZY YOU COULD GET ME KILLED AND YOU TEARED MY RIBBONS!" She yelled on his ears.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please don't yell."

"Great now I have to wear my hair down."

"Why do you complain Koneko-chan? I like your hair down."

"Guys come down it's time for lunch." Hugame said.

They were eating food up there was sandwiches and alien food it was like little pieces of dough that can be dip in different types of sauces.

"Ummmmm this is good. How did you made this sauce Ichigo-onechan?"

"Yes it really is good." Mint added.

"Actually Kisshu made it."

"WHA?" Everybody asked.

"What wh-wh-when did you learn to cook?" Hugame asked shocked.

"Three mounts ago, when I and Emerald were searching for good material for the houses one man taught us to cook this food as a sign of gratitude that we saved his life."

"You didn't mention it before."

"I forgot."

After lunch everyone except Taruto, Pudding, Kisshu and Emerald were talking and this four were playing chasing on the tall tree's branches.

"What are they four doing?" Ichigo asked.

"They are relaxing a little you should do it too. You look little tense up. What is wrong?" Hugame asked.

"Well it's that I can't stop thinking about our return home. In three days we will return home and probably never see you guys again."

"Oh that is. Well if you want it we can visit you sometimes, or if that is possible made teleport enough strong to bring you back again."

"Wait can't It do it all time?"

"No after we teleport you away teleportation machine will probably broke up again and this time it will be harder to fix it. Sorry, but we won't see you soon."

Ichigo suddenly felt really sad and began to think about Kisshu, why? She didn't like him, or did she. Maybe he finally manage to make her to fall for him. No she still liked Aoyama-kun, but maybe she liked Kisshu little more than she did six mounts ago.

"Something wrong Ichigo?" Hugame asked.

Ichigo shaked her head slowly. "No…I just…I…I must talk to you in privacy."

"Ok come here." They separate from others so they could talk alone. "What is it Ichigo?"

"Well I have a boyfriend that I love and like, and he is the only one for me, but lately I have some weird feeling about Kisshu. I think I'm falling for him, but I'm not sure what is going on."

"Ichigo?" Hugame whispered shocked and formed sad smile on her face. "Ichigo you know when I was little my mother told me once that love is just like a garden full of flowers. There is one most beautiful and most precious flower that you love with your whole heart, but there are other flowers that also mean something to you."

"I'm not sure that I understand."

"Well you see Aoyama is really import to you but that doesn't mean that you can't like other guys or at least something abouth other guys. Like um…. Did you ever feel special except when you were with your boyfriend?"

*FLASHBACK*

Ichigo was dancing on the party with Rioy and it feel nice.

She was folding wounded Kisshu while he was trying to kiss her one more time.

All dates with Kisshu.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Yes I did. Few times in my life I forgot about Aoyama-kun because I feel so great with that other person, but I still loved him."

"I know. Ichigo It's OK to love your boyfriend, but try to give Kisshu a real chance, he is trying his best and even doing something against himself only to impress you. So don't be cold he is Kisshu but he is also my brother and he means too much to me, and I know how hard is to not have person that you love close to you."

"Umhum. I will but there is only two days to go."

"Maybe but you never know what future brings."

Ichigo and Hugame returned to other who were now ready to go home, after all they stayed here for a whole four hours, and mews promised that they will help aliens in building a town houses.

They were headed toward the town, but along the way there were many large rocks. To avoid creating a crowd some of them went over the rocks. Lettuce tried to land with one of the stones, but her leg was stuck and caused her to fall. When Pai tried to catch her she just fell over and then their lips meet each other.

"What I can't believe this is so not fair, Taruto get his girl in his bed, Pai got his girl's kiss and I still didn't get anything from my Ichigo."

"Shut up Kisshu." Pai said with pink color on his face. This was maybe the first time he become red.

"Well its ok after all it was already time to you to become a man."

"One more word from your dumb mouth and you are dead." Pai said scary demonic-like voice.

Lettuce was just staying there red in face with hand on her lips. She felt so embarrassed and confused after all it was her first kiss.

"You are Ok Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

Lettuce wasn't able to answer, her legs were shaking and her mind was lost, how to react in this position. "Y-y-y-y-yes, I'm."

"This was only accident nothing else." Pai said coldly, and Lettuce nodded but she didn't feel like that, she actually liked it.

They all returned to the town and helped villagers like they promised, and after that Kisshu asked Ichigo to on the their date.

Kisshu didn't took her anywhere from village because there wasn't much time he just wanted to show her whole town from the best perspective. First he took her to one shop that she never was before.

"What is this?"

"Well this is something like make up shop, don't ask me why did I brought you here of how. Ok is it ready?" He asked one girl that was making something.

"Yes here you are." She gave him little round box.

"Ok Ichigo this is a lipstick that is made only for you."

Ichigo opened and understood what was he talking about. The color of lipstick was red with black crumbs and it smells like strawberries. "It's so cute thatnks. But since you are like this?"

"Like what?"  
"Romantic. It's not Kisshu that I know and…and I don't want you to push yourself to hard because of me. Just be who you are. I won't mind it."

"Sure? "

Ichigo nodded.

"Ok I just wanted to give this to you and to show you that I really do care. Please believe me Ichigo."

"I do. So is this our date?"

"No I just lost ideas about where to take you."

"Take me to see stars tonight. I can't see stars in Tokyo so I wanted to see them tonight."

"Ok I know a perfect place."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Emerald run next to them.

"What was this?" Ichigo asked sweat drop.

"Taruto and Pudding made Gururs to fly here."

"What are gururs?" Ichigo asked.

"THAT!" Emerald pointed on the big flying insect. Actually it was big mob of butterflies.

"You are scared of butterflies? What kind of girl is scared of butterflies?"

Soon butterflies were in town they were much larger than any Earth insect and they were in different colors. One Pink flied on Ichigo's head while she was watching Emerald running in circle from the red one screaming.

"Get it away, get it away, get it away!" Emerald was screaming while butterfly was chasing her or at least it looks like it. "I hate this creatures."

"Kisshu you are not afraid of this are you?"

"No of course. I'm afraid of spiders."

Ichigo almost fall on that comment. What kind of girl is afraid of butterflies and what kind of boy is afraid of spiders. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO, I TOUGHT THAT YOU ARE WEIRD BUT THIS IS MUCH MORE THAN WEIRD."

"You don't understand. If the insect sticks to my hair, it will make the nest in which the eggs would hatch, and I do not want my hair to be building for a butterfly."

"Oh so that is, well looks like this one really like you."

"Uh? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Get away from me you little demon." Emerald tried to drive away red insect, but every time she drive away he returned. "Ah he is so annoying."

"Emerald go home and get a bath everybody know that butterflies of his kind don't like water. And Sun is going to set soon, after all it is safer for you to return home, I will come late tonight I have a night date with my Koneko-chan."

"OOOOOOOOOOO a night date, well than I suppose that it's ok. But don't go too far with it. And by the way I heard some couples that are going to see sea dragon jump. You know what that mean."

"Oh yes. Than see you later, and prepare everything for tomorrow."

After that Emerald left running with butterfly that was slowly following her and Kisshu took Ichigo to the best place for watching a night sky. He took her to one hill, on that place was one giant oak, it was five meters wide and hundred meters high or even more. It was more like tree building. On the stem of the tree were growing mushrooms, but they themselves were so large that Kisshu and Ichigo were able to sit on them. Night has already fallen and billions of stars appeared on the night sky, Ichigo was also able to see one of the four moons at least, so that the stars were even brighter. It was amazing view.

"Kisshu where are we, what is this place?"

"This is a holy tree the larger tree on this continent. Sometimes emerald and I came here to have some fun, but since she forget everything that is happening after sun set she can't remember any of those days. But you can and I hope that you will like it."

"It's so beautiful, like a rain forest tree."

Ichigo leaned her head on his shoulder and together they watched the starry sky. The night was cold, but Kisshu had prepared her blanket to warm her up. For the first time in Ichigo's life she had seen so many stars and so many shooting stars, the first time she felt beautiful in its vicinity and did not want to leave. She wanted to litter with him tonight no matter what, she didn't remembered her boyfriend, or her home. She just wanted to spend the night with him. Soon the little tiny flakes like pollen began to fall from the other branches and the mushroom above them prevented pollen from falling on their hair, but it looked beautiful. Soon on the tree began to turn on lights of fireflies that are crying their females. A timber between sheets of drought opened shell fruits of this magnificent tree. Kisshu picked up one fruit and gave to Ichigo.

"here you are this is night fruit it will make you sleep peaceful like a baby, we use it like a sleeping medicine."

"Thanks but I don't want to fall asleep just yet, it is so beautiful."

"Don't worry you will sleep in our you will have plenty of time to watch this show, but if you didn't noticed it we are here for three hours. It's midnight already. And we have to be ready for tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?" Ichigo asked like she was hypnotized but with a smile.

"Well it's… Nothing just relax."

They were watching stars for another half our until Ichigo fall asleep, but in her dream she could hear that music again, maybe it was just a dream but she didn't care.

**I hope you guys enjoyed in this chapter i wasn't sure should I upload him because nobody comment my last chapter if there was something wrong please tell me. I just want to know if I'm bad writer. any way I hope that you will enjoy so R&R.**


	25. Ninth day: mask are off

Ninth day: mask are off

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes and she wasn't in Kisshu's room with Lettuce. Instead of that she was in Kisshu's arms on the giant mushroom on the giant tree. Her mind went crazy, why was she here, why was Kisshu here until the memories of the last night returned. _Oh yes I spend a night up here with Kisshu._

"Kisshu, Kisshu. Come on we must return home." She shake him a little.

"I know:" He said.

"What you were awake a whole time."

"No, I just woke up few minutes ago and I didn't move because I didn't want to woke you up. So how did you sleep honey?"

"I sleep great but wouldn't others get worried?"

"No I told my parents where are we going and they knew that we would stay here a whole day. So let's go now, the breakfast is in few minutes." He said teleporting them in his house.

"Well, well, well, looks like Ichigo spend some time with other guy, gee Ichigo what will Aoyama-san say if he found out."

"Don't be such an idiot Mint, he would believe ma and nothing happened we just fell asleep outside."

"Whatever Ichigo I don't care, I have to help twins about performing. If you didn't know tomorrow is a festival and they asked me to perform some ballet so I can show it to the aliens like a part of our culture."

"Oh is anybody else doing something?"

"Pudding is showing her skills na-no-da! She will perform in front the whole town na-no-da!" Pudding yelled excided.

"Well I'm helping Pear with flowers so after breakfast, I won't return soon."

"KIsshu about what I said about testing machine. I won't do it on you and Ichigo it's still unstable so I will try with something else." Hugame said when she putted a bowl with zems on the table.

"Oh it's Ok I need to do something alone today and by the way Liro is coming."

"What? When?"

"Today not sure when I wanted to keep a secret but I'm not in the mood today." Kisshu said little sad.

"Kisshu what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

During the breakfast Kisshu was really silent and he was hiding her eyes behind his hair. His Ichigo is leaving soon and they still didn't kiss and with that he remembered that he got a letter yesterday, a letter that made him sad and confused. After meal everybody went their own way.

For who know what reason Ichigo went to the monument on the meadow where she saw Emerald, she had a feeling like she need to be there, but why? She saw Emerald reading one notebook, she had the same face as Kisshu.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ichigo asked sweetly.

"I'm reading my night diary to see what did I miss last night and other night."

"Oh. So what did you do last night?"

"Well up here it says that I was spying on Tem and his girlfriend. But I don't remember and it also said that I saw bit shooting star… Ichigo what stars looks alike?"

"Um well it's like a gloving shining dust or diamonds on the black sky. You can't remember anything."

"No you see at first Kisshu's secret was that he like you. I wrote it in here and some guys almost read it when they stole it. I thought about to stop but I'm not sure I can."

"Then don't. Everybody deserve to know what did they did at night. Hey I wanted to ask you about Kisshu, you are the only one who can tell me the true."

"Ok the true is that he loves you, a lot. I know that you have boyfriend but how would you feel if he never returned you feeling. Think about it. And Kisshu is have over nature, he become aggressive or maybe he is pervert or stalker. But he is a good person. And if you ever return him his feeling he would make your live living paradise. Maybe your boyfriend is perfect but guys like that ordinary become jerks in the future. I'm not saying that he will, but Kisshu can't be worse than now and Aoyama guy can. You meet Deep Blue but you didn't meet his real dark side."

"Why do you hate him except because he is my boyfriend."

"Because he almost killed Kisshu and because Deep Blue almost killed humans and us because he was selfish."

"Sorry. But he was trying to protect me, Kisshu would kill me."

Emerald began to laugh and laud. "Oh Ichigo you are so funny and naïve. You think that Kisshu would really killed you. What a joke."

Ichigo felt little weird maybe Emerald was right. "I must go and think about something. Buy" She said sadly.

Ichigo was walking somewhere who knows where she was lost in her mind, she missed Masaya but she also didn't want to leave. It was aobvious if she had stayed longer than ten days she would fall in love in Kishu. But her thoughts were stopped by teleport when she got sucked in.

On the other part of the town Pai was returning home from the practicing little, after all he needs to stay in form. He saw Lettuce surrounded by children she was giving something to them.

"What is going on."

"Oh Pai-san well children saw some of my toys so I decided to give them and I'm toughing their mo0thers how to made one."

"When did you made those?"

"Well I had some free time those days while you were in lab and some of them I already had in my backpack. Well kids did everybody got one?"

"YES!"

"Good now I need some time if you can give me."

"Ok Lettuce."

When children had left Pai talked with Lettuce a little. "You know I made this like a practice." He gave her a book. "It's an elf history book on Japanese. I tried my best."

"Wow amazing I would like to read this one."

"What kind of books do you like?"

"Different types but this is my favorite. Crime and Punishment. A book about a man who killed one lady and his thinking after that. It's like getting in humans mind. Here take it. If you like first parts you can have it."

"What? Why?"

"I don't have reason, or maybe I have we are friends."

"Yes." He mumbled but he was feeling more than a friendship."

"Let's read some parts of books that we just gave one to another to see how we like it."

Pai just nodded.

Ichigo teleported to some unknown place a meter from the ground and she just fall. "Ouch it hurt!" She complained to herself. "Uh? Where am I? AAAAAAAAAA I'm lost, if other doesn't found me they will leave without me and then I will be stuck here with Kisshu and Emerald for a whole eternity! Ok Ichigo just relax and think about situation… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'm going to die here! Uh?" _This sound it's a music that I heard every night. Is that mean that a guy who is playing it. I better go and see who is that._

The music become laugher as Ichigo was going to it. She was almost there right behind those bushes in from of her. _I better hide here I don't want this person to think that I spy on him._Ichigo piked a little ready to see who it was and she was prepared for almost anything except for this.

Just like an illusion she saw Kisshu sitting on the beach near to the lake or sea who know, playing on the instrument that reminded on fife, it wasn't made of wood and it had something was hanging on the end and as he blow and made a melody those two things made another song creating a beautiful melody.

"K-K-Kisshu?" She said getting out of the bushes shocked.

Kisshu stopped plying and looked at her shocked too. "I-Ichigo what are you doing here?"

"Ummm I was teleported here again like when we came here and. Wait a minute you were my mystery guy?"

"Your mystery guy I should be flattered. " He said with evil grin. "Sound like a name for a lover."

"NO,no,no,no I didn't mean like it! I was expecting to be someone … not you, you know romantic, sweet, kind."

"Wow that hurt."

"Sorry. Where are we? I wasn't here befoiure."

"This is deadly lake, it's too dangerous for humans, you see this lake have some weird substances in himself and while other waters push you on the surface this lake pull you into it. Nothing lives in it."

"Wow scary. So we are stuck, or you can teleport us back."

"Well I don't know where we really are and Hugame will return us in a hour so be patient."

"Real time for date?" Ichigo asked annoyed but Kisshu didn't answer.

"Ichigo can I ask you something?"  
"Yes:"

"Do you like me?"

"Um well now I don't think that you are that bad and maybe if I would stay here longer …- I do like you but not that much how I like Masaya."

"I see. Can I ask you for advice? You see yesterday I got letter from the fire village. The village is inside volcano so there was always the warm. Emerald's mother is from there and they ask her to go there and maybe they can help her about her hair problem and memories."

"Wow that is great you told her?"

"No. I'm afraid to let her go. On two days you will leave and who know will we ever see again and if she leave me too I will lost two most import persons that I have."

"Kisshu it's Emerald she would return, you mean too much to her, cus she is just like you."

"But what if she meet new friends up there and forgot about me?"

"She won't trust me, if you believe her enough and if she loves you as much as she said she will return to you. You are her only family."

"Yes you are right thanks Ichigo you really helped me."

"You welcome you helped me to decide something too."

"You welcome too."

"Hey can you play that music again."

"Oh it's the only one song that my father taught me, my real father. But if you didn't have enough of it I would be glad to do it." Kisshu said and played the instrument again giving Ichigo one great feeling in her heart.

The music was warm and relaxing. Ichigo lied next to him listening and not letting anything to disturb her. She felt like she was in haven, beautiful music was played just for her, the smell of the clean air was great.

Before she realized it Kisshu stopped with music and began to p0ett her hair. He did it so sweetly and gently so she didn't protest she actually enjoyed.

"You like this kone…? What a hell Hugame why did you teleported now!" Kisshu yelled while they teleported in middle of their date.

"Ups sorry but I was just checking our teleportation machine. Sorry little brother." She said baby voice so cute that even Kisshu couldn't resist.

"Ok fine after all I don't want to be sad when your dreams are coming true, Liro is coming and you will be maiden tomorrow. Oh that remind me, Ichigo will you cheer for me tomorrow, it would mean a world to me."

"Umm oh you mean in race, of course I will."

"Really? Thanks. Oh look what time it is I must see Emerald bye!"

"Wow he is really excited right now. What happened while you were on dead lake?"

"Well we talked about our problems and sold it. Anyway Hugame I wanted to ask you about this festival and race."

"Ok what about it?"

"Well is this race still dangerous and what kind of festival it is."

"The race is still very hard and dangerous, but don't worry only skillet people are in it. About festival well it start with race than after two hours when everybody pick up wild fruits and food and eat lunch outside. After that we have free time until the sun set everybody watch that, and then began night festival, when everybody looks pretty and they gather on the main square. From there we watch the show, it starts with song that I will sing this year, than an ancient dance that we use to dance when we lived on the Earth. You know that day was the only day in year when we could enjoy in our life."

"I know you said it, no wonder why you respect it."

"Yes even if we have sunny days and normal life, it's a tradition that we won't change. We must remember our mistake so we won't do it again."

"And what is Kisshu's and Emerald's plain for today."

"What they are doing that again?"

"Yes what?"

"I told you that Emerald have a psychic powers, well she can put some fake memories in peoples mind and then they said something that they don't wont. With that they are ruining other's dates. Ones she made my fiancé to tell me that I have great boobs."

"HUH? That is scary. Why do they do that?"

"Nobody know."

Hugame and Ichigo went outside in garden so that they could wait for Liro. Ichigo was little excided she wanted to see what kind of person is Hugame's fiancé. In few minutes everybody came it was weird like they had deal.

"Guys what are you doing here? Didn't you all have some plans."

"Ichigo we done everything it passed already four hour and Malina told us that lunch is soon." Mint said.

"Yes but we will be little late with lunch today, cus Liro is coming soon. It will be nice to eat with him." Malina said when she came from the house. "Will you girls help me about serving a table?"

"Sure." Girls said.

Just when girls served the table someone knocked on the door.

"It's him!" Hugame shouted flying to the door crushing everybody on her way. She stopped before the door and checked her hair and clothes and then open. She was acting like a girl that is waiting her first date. "HONEY" She jumped but it was Pai.

"What is wrong with you?" He asked coldly.

"Oh it's just you."

"Yea, sorry if I disappointed you, but father and grandfather were with me helping on the building."

"AAAHHHHHH It's not fair Liro should be on that door not nerd and old guys."

"who are you calling old?" Hund dashed.

"Sorry dady but it's difficult situation." She said baby voice."

"It's ok sweetly, you are my only daughter so I can't be angry on you."

"Wow I didn't know that Hugame can be big baby girl." Ichigo said sweat drop.

"Yes she always knew how to get out unpunished." Malina said.

"Uh I miss Liro."

"Nice to know that my girl miss me." A voice said and everybody looked at the person who's voice was. He was actually everything oppose to Hugame. He was tall man with long dark hair haired in ponytail. He was dressed in Black t-shirt and pants similar Pai's. He also had black eyes with cold look and deep voice. But this guy also had three silver piecing on his right ear. He was cold person and somehow he reminded on Deep Blue. How could so sweet girl fall for someone that dark?

"Liro!" She jumped in his hug, and even if he looked like cold person he was actually really nice to Hugame. "I miss you so much. Oh you don't know how long I was waiting for this day."

"Three mounts" That is how long we didn't saw each other, but I miss you too."

"Liro." She nuzzled in his hug.

"Well now we can eat." Kisshu said teleporting inside with Emerald.

"Oh Emerald you admitted my invitation. I'm glad." Malina said. "Now let's eat.

"Your cooking is getting better and better Malina-san. I can't wait for us to be real family."

"Yes too bat that it won't happen soon."

"Oh I see Hugame didn't told you."

"What?"

"Well I wanted to tell you this later, but… I'm pregnant, for three mounts already."

?

"WHAT!" Everybody shouted.

"My baby is getting baby." Hund said disappointed.

"How great, congratulate, can't wait to see baby." Others said.

"Three mounts … well that mean you can't fight any more dear." Grandfather Kikiro said.

"I just hope that my grandchild will be healthy and then you two will be able to marry."

Family spend another hour talking about plans for the future, and then Kisshu and Emerald run out.

But before they do that. "Hey Pai, Taruto how about we show girls running stars tonight?"

"Ok" Pai said when they teleported away. "Hugame show us what are they doing"

"OK." She summoned her crystal orb and everybody gathered to watch it like a major TV show.

**I know that name is not the best, but this was the only thing I could think of. I hope you will enjoy it so please R&R. I need your support, and I need you guys, so please.**


	26. Ninth day part two: maybe tomorow

Ninth day part two: maybe tomorow

Hugame's crystal ball began to glow and then a picture of Kisshu and Emerald flying appear on it.

Kisshu and Emerald were flying to the wood and when they entered they saw few in love couples sitting and watching the sky. They hide in bushes and search for the potential target.

"How about them?" Emerald pointed on one couple.

"I think it's perfect after all we own him for almost sabotaging our race two years ago."

"Ok first let's hear what are they talking."

Kisshu and Emerald were listening couples what were they talking about. Most of the talk was love confess and all other pathetic words.

"Ok time for action or I will pass away." Kisshu said pretending like he was feeling sick.

"Ok" Emerald said creating hand frame .

Few meters in the way of Emerald's hands tall alien man was talking to the alien girl. "You are the most beautiful thing in the whole world , I just adore your big beautiful…boobs."

SLAP

"Hahahah that was awesome. High five."

"Wait, wait now he will try to say that he is sorry."

"Sorry I mean I wanted to say you have breath like female dragon's poison." He covered his mouth.

"Idiot!"

"What an idiots are they." Ichigo said watching the situation on the crystal ball." Why did they do that?"

"I don't know why are they doing this over and over, but it is kind funny."

"Hugame."

"Sorry mum but it is, and you can't ground him now while he doesn't have his own room."

"Ok next wictom will be those two." Kisshu pointed.

"Good choice they always hug and, they use to mock us every day. Time for pay off."

This couple didn't speak but Kisshu and Emerald knew what to do. Just like last time Emerald create her hand frame and pointed iot at the boy.

Two lovers were hugging until his hand slipped on his girl's but. The girl broke the hug and he apologized, but when he tried to hug her again he took her for her breast and got not just slap, but because this girl was fighter she kicked his butt. "Moron!"

Kisshu and Emerald were dying from laugh, and in Ikisatashi's house only two persons were laughing too: Liro and Taruto.

Kisshu and emerald did few triks on few more couples until tall and huge man took them for collars."What are you two doing?"

"T-t-t-t- teacher." They asked trembling. "W-w-w-w-what are y-y-y-yy-you h-h-here?"

"Checking on you two, and beside that I'm spying on my daughter and you just made that kid to touch her all around, you two are so dead after the festival. I'm gonna make you practice like never before, you will have to do run and push-ups, squats, weight lifting, all sorts of torture until you pass away. AM IU CLEAR!"

"YES."

"Good now GET A HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Kisshu and Emerald came home traumatized and frozen as hell.

"Wow I see you already got what you deserve, and you will got more after festival so enjoy while you can." Pai said coldly while he was showing something to Lettuce.

"Yea you really done it this time."

"I don't want to die yet, I still didn't got a kiss from my Koneko-chan. "

"How we didn't noticed teacher's daughter?"

"Who was that guy anyway?" Ichigo asked when those two fall on the floor.

"He is our teacher. He taught us all fighting skills, and he is terrible torturer. If you don't do as he said you do all exercise double time. Only person that he loves is his daughter."

"And we made one guy to touch her all over her."

"Wow sounds like you two are in huge trouble." Ichigo said.

In next half hour situation got little better. Kisshy return to his old self and began with teasing Ichigo.

"Hey guys it's time!" Taruto shouted when he looked at the window.

"Time for what?" Ichigo asked.

"To show you running stars." Kisshu said holding Ichigo close to him. "It's time for another date."

Ichigo was struggling little. "What is that."

"It's a star dust trapped in out atmosphere. Only two times in the mount we can see it. We wanted to show you, but I'm staying with my Liro, so that means that Kisshu, Emerald, Taruto and Pai will take you there."

"Take us there in the air?" Ichigo said confused.

"Don't worry you will like it, and except that you won't have chance like this on the Earth."

Mews and aliens went out to decide who will take who to the sky.

"I'm taking Pudding." Taruto said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Taru-Taru loves Pudding!" She said nuzzling her head on his face.

"No you are just light enough for me."

"Uwaaaa Taru-Taru is mean to me na-no-da!" She cried, while Tarurto was trying to calm her down.

2Lettuce will you let me take you?" Pai asked coldly.

"Um-hum." She nodded.

"Ok! I?M TAKING MY ICHIGO!" Kisshu hugged Ichigo hard.

"Mint I don't like you but since I can't carry Zakuro all time you will help me." Emerald said disappointed in her only choice.

"Fine." Mint said also disappointed.

Aliens took Mews in their arms, except Emerald her and Mint were taking Zakuro by creating hand seat. _Can't believe that I'm doing this for a snobby girl_. Emerald thought.

Flying high beond aliens houses and town was amazing. Even more amazing was that by which they were flying. Great slop stardust was located not far from them. It looked like the starry river itself navigating the night sky, as if the milky trail into this planet atmosphere and remained there.

They were increasingly approaching and Ichigo was getting more stunned. Kisshu held her tightly in his arms, but the magical sight that stood above them made her to want to sneak out of his grasp and fly. Soon all of them were inside the shining stardust.

"Ok Ichigo I'm letting you go."

"Yea. Wait! WHAT?" She asked scared.

"Don't worry you will be fine."

"No Kisshu if I fall you will never catch me!"

"Relax Kitty: Here I go."

"NO! KISSHU!" She closed her eyes as he let her go. She wasn't falling. Somehow she was floating up here. "Uh? What is this?"

"There is no gravity up here Ichigo I just didn't want to tell you."

_You Idiot, I'm going to kill you one day. _

"Wow this is so amazing" Lettuce said when Pai let her go.

"Yes it is I still can't explain this phenomenon, no matter how I try."

"Hey Kisshu catch this!" Emerald said throwing a stardust ball on him.

"Ha you missed! OUCH! What the… Ichigo you attacked me from behind."

"That is for every time you tried to kill me."

"Oh really than… THINK FAST!" He throws another to Ichigo but she dodged and it hit Mint.

"Oh now my hair is full of stardust, you will pay for this Kisshu!" She throws another one but she hinted Emerald by mistake.

Little by little and everybody except Pai were throwing themselves with stardust.

"Here I go Ichigo-san." Lettuce said throwing dust ball to Ichigo, but she manage to dodge it and the ball hits Pai. "Oh no. I'm so sorry Pai-san I didn't mean to hit you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…

"Wow this girl really need to relax for little." Emerald said watching Lettuce annoyed.

"Yea." Kisshu added.

Pai get of stardust from his face and looked at scared girl that was bowing and apologizing, and then he looked at the Kisshu and Emerald and took a deep breath. "It's ok, it was not your fault." Than with his fan he made giant stardust ball and throw to Kisshu and Emerald that they barely dodged.

"Are you crazy, you could get us killed." Kisshu shouted.

"Sorry I missed."

"WHAT?!" Kisshu and Emerald shouted.

"I told you not to mess with me or wit my…" But he stopped at that.

"Your girlfriend!" Emerald yelled." I knew you like Lettuce." How cute."

"Yea at least you like a female not a book. Huh? AAAAA run Emerald."

"I'm running, I'm running!"

They were running as Pai chase them even shooting at them few times, until all that wasn't fun anymore. Gang continued with fights and in half hour they all were covered with shiny dust.

"Oh what is going on?" Lettuce asked when dust began to fly toward the space.

"It returning to the space we need to leave or it will take us together with it."Pai said.

"Ok everybody take his own mew!" Kisshu teased when he took Ichigo in his hands.

They all returned home and they saw a new guest in the house , it was Tem.

"Tem what are you doing here?" Emerald asked.

"I need to ask you for favor if you are not busy now."

"No I don't have anything to do, what kind of favor."

"Well I will tell you outside."

"Ok see you guys latter." Emerald said when she left the house together with Tem.

"Well that went good." Kisshu said .

"What went good?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

You will see. Hugame please give me your orb I need to see this."

""What are you planning Kisshu?"

"Let's said that I planted a date for this two I just hope everything will go well."

"You do something nice for someone?"! Ichigo asked really surprised. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Not funny koneko-chan. I was planning this for few days. Emerald helped me so I helped her."

Far away from the Ikisatashi house on the tree balcony Tem and Emerald were standing.

"So what is this all about?"

"You know what is hruu dance?"

"Yea pathetic dance that couples do on the festival night. I hate it."

"Me too but I need to learn it."

"For Sun. Than what do you want with me?"

"Your mother was best in it, and I saw you last year doing it. So I wanted you to teach me, especially because you won't use pathetic words or techniques. I think that you are best one to teach me."

Emerald blushed little on this, she was happy but angry in same moment. "Ok. But that doesn't mean that I won't be boring like other girls." She joked.

Hruu dance was slow couple dance that create love atmosphere, so no matter how much Emerald tried not to enjoy she did. She liked every step that she was teaching Tem, every move that they done together, every time when he took her hand she couldn't control her heart beating. All of those moment Kisshu and Ichigo were watching on the crystal ball, like some romantic movie, but this one didn't have really happy ending.

"Wow amazing. I thought that you are just annoying tomboy who doesn't care about anything and don't have any girl side. But I was wrong."

"Should I think about that like compliment or offence?"

"A compliment. You know you are not such bad person after all."

"Tanks, you know after the festival I'm leaving the town and I'm not sure when am I returning. I'm going to the volcano's hand."

"Your mother is from there right. Well I hope that they can help. Are you going alone?"

"No Kisshu is going with me. Can I ask you what is so special about Sun?"

"She is just the one. I can't explain it."

"Ok. But are you seriously going to dress up like normal guy just because of her. I mean you are wearing your own style every day and tomorrow you will be someone else. I don't think that you need to be someone else for person that loves you."

"I know but I can be who she want me to be at least one day. By the way tanks Kisshu in my name he told me that you can dance this good."

"He did?"

"Yes he told me that you are ok when you want to be. I see that he is right. He is great friend."

"Yea he is" She whispered to herself. _Thank you Kisshu_.

"Tanks one more time." Tem said and kissed Emerald on the cheek and then teleported waving her.

Emerald was frozen, her face was red like never before, her heart was beating so fast, if she had more hair it would cowed. In her head she couldn't get out thinking that Kisshu did this for her. Finally she get her sences and fly back to the Ikisatashi's house. She didn't even care where she was going she just wanted to get there. In the end she entered throw the closed window braking glass on her way and jumped on Kisshu hugging him li9ke newer before.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" She was even crying now.

"I never saw this before." Hugame said.

"What Emerald hugging Kisshu?" Ichigo asked.

"No Emerald crying, bout Kisshu and Emerald didn't cry since our families died."

Ichigo was watching this scene not understanding Emerald's tears until she remembered. It was night that means that she won't remember these things. _It so not fair, she should remember this._ "Emerald are you ok?"

"Yes I just realized something."

"You won't remember this in the morning."

"It doesn't mean something I can remember I just hope that I won't forget this."

"We made this for you to put in your diary." Ichigo said and gave the gift to Emerald. It was black silk with star dust on it and it looked like night sky. "This is for you to never forget stars any more.

"Ichigo?" Emerald looked at her confused and formed light smile. "Thank you."

"Let's go Emerald we need to sleep enough tonight tomorrow is big day, race, festival, and other things."

"Oh yes bye."

Ichigo was lying in her bed with Lettuce listening to the song that Kisshu played. Even now music sounds so beautiful.

"I wonder who is playing this Ichigo-san, but whoever is this person he really love the girl that he play to."

"Yes."

After one hour later in Emerald's house Kisshu and emerald were laying on their beds.

"What to do tomorrow is festival and Ichigo is leaving after tomorrow. I need something big."

"Took her to the "place" it's the only way to really show her your love. Do it after all you said that that place is only for the one special girl. Isn't she special enough?"

"Yes you are right. Tomorrow after race I'm taking her there. It's my last chance."

"Than don't blow up. And Kisshu… If you want go with Ichigo to the Earth and win her over. I can do this by myself."

"Emerald. No way I'm not leaving you. After all I can give Ichigo some time to think about this and then win her over."

"Ok good night Kisshu."

"Good night."

**I know the title sucks but I hopre that story is good. If you are asking yourself Ichigo and Kisshu will soon be together just bepacient and continue to R&R. i have feeling that nobody likes me. i also wrote another Kisshu and Ivhigo fanfic I will upload it soon as soon i think of the name.**


	27. Tenth day festival and love place

Tenth day festival and love place

Ichigo and other were in diving room eating breakfast. As usual they were eating zems in peace and quiet only Kisshu and Emerald weren't there.

"I wonder where those two are. They should prepare for the race. It will began in one two hour." Malina said.

"They probably fall asleep. Mews and we will visit them later." Pai said.

"Since when do you care?" Hugame asked.

"Since Taruto is racing, if he wants to show how good he is he must defeat champions right."

"Yes." Taruto added.

"Taruto you are racing this year?"

" Yes I'm twelve be so that mean that I can race."

"You are twelve?" Ichiugo asked. "You look like you are eight."

"Oh yea and how old are you, OLD HAG"

"Don't call me hag you brat!"

"Old hag!"

"Baby!"

"Old hag!"

"Chibi!"

"Ugly lady."

"How dare you little…" Ichiogo literally jumped until Pai and Liro separate them.

"We better go and check on two sleeping beauties." Liro said coldly while Hugame was staring at him with big shining eyes.

Pai was at the Emerald's door with other knocking but nobody answered. Then he did it again but laughter. Nothing. That was enough he just use his fan and broke inside. But inside was something so unexpected.

Kisshu and Emerald were sleeping like they were deaf. They even didn't heard Pai when he got inside. Kisshu was squishing his pillow and Emerald was nuzzling her face on her own.

"What are they doing?" Ichigo asked disappointed.

"Well looks like Kisshu is sexually abusing that pillow and Emerald… I'm not sure either."

"Oh Ichigo… Ichigo your breast got bigger over the night, you naughty kitten." Kisshu said in his sleep, others were waiting with sweat drop except Ichigo who was red like her hair.

"Oh Tem your chest are so strong and silky, I'm all yours…" Emerald moaned.

"OI think that this is little conserving. They bought have same dream." Mint said.

"PEVERT!" Ichigo yelled when she hit two sleeping aliens with first thing that she found.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow Ichigo what was that for?" Kisshu said sad face.

"Yea I just had great dream." Emerald added.

"Yea I heard everybody did! You two are such perverts! And Kisshu I can't believe you!"

"Why because I'm a guy and because I like your…" He was hit again.

"Say it again and I will kill you."

"Ah Ichigo you are blushing that mean that you liked his dream." Emerald teased and got hinted.

"Ichigo-onechan is scary when she is angry na-no-da."

"Y-yea" Taruto added.

"Guys why did you woke us up?"

"It's time for race. You only have one hour to prepare.

"One hour?! We need to go bye guys!" Kisshu said teleporting them.

"Taruto I believe that it's your turn to go to practice, you have chances to win this time."

"Because I grow up and I 'm skillet:" He proud.

"No because they were little lazy last six mounts and didn't practice enough." Taruto made disappointed face on that. "But you also can manipulate with plants so you have one extra weapon."

"Yea you are right. But I wonder what the price is this year. Every other time was food, what could be this time?"

"CANDY na-no-da!"

"We don't have candies up here."

Far away from the mews Kisshu and Emerald were preparing for the race. Taruto came with other in few minutes and he was preparing himself as well. Other Ikisatashi and mews were watching racers preparing themselves for race. Up there were a lot of people, girls and boys from twelve to treaty ages, they were preparing fiscally and psychically, they also had all different types of weapons, most of it were all kind of swords or ninja equipment.

"I don't know for who to cheer after all my two babies are racing." Malina said.

"I'll cheer for Kisshu I promised it to him." Ichigo said.

"You know it is tradition if you want someone to win you have to give him something that belong to you."

"Like what?"

"Anything. Peace of your hair, kiss, some toy, or something that you made."

Pudding was listening to it and she called up for Taruto, when he came she gave him one candy drop. "Here Taru-Taru break a leg."

"What? Why?"

"It's just an expression on Earth na-no-da. I wanted to wish you luck."

"Huh? You gave me one like this on Earth. But I never asked you what it is actually. I know that its candy but I didn't want to eat it." He said blushing a little.

"Taru-Taru didn't want to forget Pudding na-no-da!" She yelled happily.

"Maybe."

"Eat it now to give you more energy tin race."

"Ok thanks."

"Ichigo how about you giving me something? Maybe a kiss on the cheek."

"Ok." She gave him a little peak on the cheek. "Good luck. Kisshu."

The race soon began and all racers were on the top of the cliff where Kisshu brought Ichigo at their first date. The race was about to begin and all the competitors were at the starting point. Suddenly he heard a sound like a gong, and the race began. All contestants were falling like rocks from a cliff, but just as they were supposed to touch the ground they succeeded to correct their bodies and flew toward the wall. Ichigo curiously watched she was not sure how will Emerald would go through a wall when she had no power of teleportation. But Emerald had her own way she let Kisshu to teleport first and she went through his teleporting hole. Ikisatashi and Pudding were happy when they saw that Taruto was able to cross the barrier and go to another level. This part of race was hard to follow because all racers were in tunnels and audience was only able to see who manage to get out, and go to the third level. The final level where twenty left competitors had to fight. This was the most important part of the race and mews were excited to watch it. It was time to see the trick that Kisshu and Emerald use every year. This was tough fight, Truto was using his klic-klac weapon but in some situation it was not enough so he used his power of manipulating plants.

Emerald was using her sai swords and her mind power to knock out her opponents, she also had a little dagger on the end of her ponytail. Just like some Chinese warriors use their braid for a weapon she did it to. She used it to cut someone or like a whip. After few psychic attacks her body became little numb so Kisshu hold her. It was amazing to see how Emeralds opponent are falling on the ground like dead and then after few seconds return to the senses. In few minutes the only ones who stayed in the race were Taruto, Kisshu and Emerald.

"Well little o0ne it's your time." Emerald said creating hand frame, but then she put her hands down. "It won't be fun this way, so let's see what you have."

"Brig it on you two clones."

"Ladies first." Kisshu said.

"I'm not lady."

"Every girl is lady."

"You want to die?"

Taruto made a first move. He summoned few plants to capture Emerald (like in episode 40) but she cut them all. Than he used his clik-clak and fired up a bold toward her. She used her flying skills to avoid the hit and then with her pony tail she caught him for a hand. She pulls him to her and with one simple touch on forehead she… didn't do anything. "Your turn Kisshu."

"No I want to show you how good I'm!" Taruto shouted and summoned his plants again but this time he manages to caught her.

"Nice one midget." Kisshu said when he attacked him.

Taruto was fighting hard but no matter what he wasn0't enough strong to defeat Kisshu and Emerald. In the end he lost but he was the one who manage to the end alone. To everybody he was the winner.

"Looks like it's only you and I Kisshu."

"Let's see who is faster Emerald."

They were racing to the finish line, bouth were flying really fast but the one who was faster and the one who manage to cross the finish line first, the one who won was… Kisshu. He manage to win.

On the end of the race every competitors was on standing in the line. One old man stands in front of them. "Today like almost every year the winner is Kisshu, one of our best warriors. This year he will get trophy and a drop of mew aqua the same drop that he donate for the winner."

"So it was you who donated the price?" Emerald whispered bored with old man's speech." Where did you get it?"

"I had it while I was on Earth. It was the first one that I found. I have three more in my mew aqua collector that you made."

"Oh the one that you have in your pocket. The one that you use to track another mew aqua."

"Emerald I need a favour from you."

"What?"

"Well…"

After the man ended his speech Kisshu and Emerald returned to Ikisatashis.

"That was great baby. You were great to Taruto."

"Thanks mum."

"I remember when I was your ages I won this race five time." Old Kikiru said.

"You told us grandpa ten times this year."

"Oh it's lady Gyra, she looks exactly as I remember I need to check her."

"Old pervert." Hugame said. "Mum are you sure that he and Kisshu are not related."

"Well I'm starting to suspect."

"Well Kisshu you won." Ichigo said.

"Yes how about a Kiss now, a real one."

"No."

"Ok it's time to eat lunch. I brought a lot of food to eat. Taruto Pudding you two found nice place. And after lunch you girls are coming to try out your dresses."

"Dresses?"

"Yes for the festival. I made some dresses for you I hope you will like it. You need to look pretty tonight."

"Thanks Malina-san." Mews bowed.

Few minutes Truto and Pudding returned and showed them a perfect place to made a picnic. The lunch was nice and tasteful. Everybody enjoyed. After that Taruto and Pudding were playing with their friends, Pai and Lettuce were reading a books, Mint meet twins and they were drinking a tea, Zakuro was introduced with Pearl's brother, and Ichigo was teased by two similar aliens.

Mews noted that today day is little different. It was warmer and somehow happier. Maybe because of the joy that aliens spread around or it was something elce.

"It's so beautiful day today." Ichigo said.

"Yes and if you didn't notice we have two suns today."

"Huh?"

"Look. Our Sun that mew aqua created, the one that shine every day is there and the second smaller one is up there. It's the star that we use like a sun once a year."

"So today is warm everywhere?"

"No only on this side of the planet. On the other sides of the planet day like today will be tomorrow or in two days."

"Oh I see."

"And also I have surprise for you later Koneko-chan."

"Uh? What?"

"Don't worry this one I know you will like."

After some fun Malina took girls home to dress them up.

"Wow these are cute." Ichigo said excided.

"Thanks, here these are for you girls, and Pudding I have one special for you."

"YEY NA-NO-DA!"

Malina took Pudding to her own room and from one box she get out one dress. It was cute child ball yellow dress with orange ribbon on the hips. It also had short puffy sleeves and it was long to Pudding knees. It was the cutest dress that Pudding ever saw. "You like it?"

"Umhum. I like it na-no-da"

"I'm glad. You know I made this long time ago. When Taruto was still in my tummy. I thought that I will birth a girl but I birth boy. And would you let me to make you a pig pony tails like Ichigo's?"

"Sure na-no-da."

Malina was brushing Pudding's hair enjoying the feeling the whole time. "You know Malina-san I miss the feeling that somebody is brushing my hair."

"Ah Taruto told me about your mother, but I'm sure that she is happy now when you are pretty like this."

"Thank you. Will you dress up Taruto as well?"

"Well he will have other clothes. If he let me, and tradition is that boys wear a simple decoration on the shirt like a brooch."

"Wow you actually look cute." Taruto said peaking in the room blushing."

"Taru-Taru!" Pudding jumped into his hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was…just…um…"

"Don't worry your clothes are here too. You can dress up later. Oh yea and you will be Pudding's partner right?"

Taruto was blushing and pouting. "Yes. But she can't embarrass me in front of my friends. Anyway mum I came to give you this. It's a flower that will perfectly match you."

"Oh thank you."

In the other room mews were dressing their dresses.

Zakuro was wearing purple dress without sleeves and with collar around neck. She was also wearing hair up with blue flower.

Mint was wearing dark blue dress with light ribbon on hips just like Pudding. She had short slews and few shining decoration on the low part of the dress. She had her usual hair but decorated with little white flowers.

Lettuce was dressed in grass green mermaid dress with corset decorated with wave lines. Here hips were also wearing gloves and her hair was down decorated by the stardust that they collected last night, and her hair was decorated with red rose-like flower.

Ichigo's hair was still down and she was wearing red dress that reminded on her maid outfit. It was short dress with puffy sleeves and pink ribbon on the hips. She had stardust in her hair too and strawberry flower in her hair.

"Ok girls it time for sunset we need to go." Hund said.

"Ok."

In the hall everybody from Ikisatashi's family except for Hugame were there. Malina was dressed in long orange dress with blue flower in her hair. Pai, Hund, Taruto and Kikiro were dressed in their normal clothes only they had brooches on their chests. Kisshu didn't even tried to do something about his clothes.

"Where is Lettuce?" Ichigo asked.

"She is still preparing her hair I quest she is shy like always." Mint said.

"I'll go to check her." Pai said and knocked on the door of the room where Lettuce was. "Lettuce are you ready? Uh…" He suddenly was surprised by her appearance. She was more beautiful than ever, her long beautiful hair, her pure blue eyes, her lips, she was perfect. Pai's heart beat so hard that it hurt. This was more than he could handle, he couldn't stay cold anymore. "You look …" he couldn't end his words, he liked her so much. He never felt like this to any girl, why was she so beautiful and her shyly smile made her even more beautiful."…ok" He manage to say even if it was against his will. Maybe his stupid pride, or his knowledge but he was trying with his all might to not fall for her all this time, but no, now all that was in vain. He did like her just like Kisshu liked Ichigo except he was mature so he couldn't act like some silly stalker. But he did like her. "If you don't mind I will be your partner."

"Ok I would like it." Lettuce said shyly.

"Ok kids it's time to go Hugame is performing in half our just after sunset." Malina said.

Everyone were ready to go when Kisshu caught Ichigo for hand and whispered. "It's time for my surprise and for our last date."

"Kiusshu not now."

"But you must please I won't be pervert or try to kiss you against your will if you do this. I will return you just in time to se Hugames perform."

"Ok." She said when Kisshu teleport them away from others.

Ichigo's eyes were covered by Kisshu's hands. "Just a little further… and we are here." He let her eyes. "Open it Ichigo." He whispered.

Ichigo opened her eyes slowly and she was amazed more than ever in her life. They were both near to the lake but not any lake that she saw before, there was so much flowers and trees and one house. Ichigo couldn't believe it was old traditional Japanese stone house, but it was really old that means that Kisshu didn't made it. "wha-what is this place?"

"This is place is earth and our planet combined. The place where the first elf was born. Come." He handed her a hand and took her inside house. The walls were old but Ichigo could still see pictures that use to decorate it. It was pictures of love between alien and human, their adventure on Earth, their drop of mew aqua and their baby.

"So amazing!"

"Yea he builds this place only for her. The legend said that it was the strongest love ever. You know this is all mine. Because the first elf was psychic and she said that when we found our salvation this place must belong to the person who is not elf but it comes from the elf family. Since everybody thought that we will be saved by returning to the Earth, it was already signed. And after we saved planet it was a gift for me."

"And you brought me here…?"

"Because I like you, and I want to share this with you even if you don't love me. I wanted you to be in this house just for a second so I can have just a little piece of my dream."

"Kisshu…" Ichigo whispered feeling guilty. This was too much emotional and to mush nice from him, she couldn't bare it. _Why does he do this to me? Why?_ She was on the edge of tears when he took her for a hand and brought her outside.

"This is the best place for watching sunset. It was like it even when we lived hard. Please joy me to this show."

Ichigo was speechless the Sunset was so beautiful, sun was setting behind the lake and it produced all colors of the rainbow on the lake was crystal clear with all colored fishes inside it, air was so nice and it feels amazing. It was so magical so romantic, so beautiful. Ichigo felt Kisshu's hand on her cat ears. "You know up here the sunset is always different so you can never get used to it."

"Kisshu...don't…" She tried to get away, but he only hugs her harder.

"Ichigo please just a little more… just a little more be mine. Be mine for just few seconds, five minutes you are his every day, and you will be his until the end. So please let me hold you and have you until the Sun set." He was holding her tighter and tighter, and whispering with pain in his voice.

Ichigo couldn't bear this anymore she hugged him back and lye her head on his cheats.

Kisshu couldn't wish for more than this, it was perfect just two of them alone in the world with no fight. If he could only stop the time and make this last a bit longer… He finally let her go and looked deep in her eyes. Kisshu slowly began to approach her lips little by little…he was almost there.

Ichigo was aware of situation but she couldn't resist it when Kisshu's lips were enough close she closed the distance between them letting him to Kiss her.

She couldn't explain why or how but the pain in her chest that she was feeling for few days finally disappeared. A pure little tear went down her cheek. But when she finally got her senses she lightly pushed him away. "Kisshu I'm sorry… I don't know what happened."

"Nothing weird. This is place for love." He said happy and annoying like he always was, like he didn't care for what just happened.

_He acts like he doesn't care? Thank you Kisshu._

_So the flower grown up it's only a matter of time when will it bloom. _A person was watching from the distance and disappear.

**Ok you wanted a love i gave you a love so now you please R&R so i could do more of it. By the way there will be only two more chapters so please give me a piece of your mind so i could know am i enought good to continue. By the way thank you all for your support. 3 love you guys.**


	28. Night of the festival

Tenth day part two: Night of the festival

"Ichigo where were you two?" Mint asked.

"Kisshu just wanted to show me something nothing special." She was lying and that lie hurt her. It was special, and too much special.

"Ok it's time for the Hugames perform."

Ichigo found herself in the middle of crowd. Aliens were on the other part of the town, the one that wasn't rebuilding yet. Everyone was sitting on the grass and in front of them was bit stage or something like it. Ichigo looked around to found Kisshu because he was separated from her from the moment they teleported there. She spotted him he was on the branch of the one high tree. He was sitting back-to-back with Emerald, but they were not alone. On that tree were few more teenage aliens.

"Ichigo-san sit here." Lettuce said showing her one free seat. "Pai-san and others will come in minute and we will be here together."

Mews were sitting one to one and they were close to Ikisatashi's. In few seconds Pai returned and on the stage Hugame showed. She was beautiful. Dressed in the pure white ball dress with bell sleeves but bare shoulders. Her hair was down and decorated with stardust and flowers. Ichigo never noted how beautiful Hugame really is. The light music was played and Hugame's song was signed. Ichigo couldn't understand the words of the song but she somehow feels it. She also noted that everyone was holding hands like they were praying. It was song that ichigo heard every night, the lullaby that Kisshu played for her. But now with words and more instrument it sounded even nicer.

Listening the song and the music Ichigo toughed about what happened in these few days. She remembered coming here, battling with mechanic balls, getting saved by Kisshu, defeating enemy, meeting Kisshu's family, having a pact with Kisshu and every single date that they had. Every time they got out it was better than last time. She remembered her last date, the one that happened just few minutes away. How gentle and loving Kisshu was, how nice, how sweet, how perfect. Just like Aoyama-kun. Why did she compare them, why she couldn't get Kisshu out of her head? Did she finally fall for him? Kisshu. The tear slipped out of her brown eye.

The song stopped and everybody applauded. Few minutes' later mews were with aliens waiting for Hugame to come. Other aliens were talking and enjoying the show and food that was everywhere around. This festival reminded on traditional Japanese festival.

"Hugame-san you were great. I didn't know you can sing that good."

"Thanks Lettuce, wow you girls look lovely tonight. Where are Kisshu and Emerald?"

"Up here." Kisshu waved. "You were great sis."

"Wow he is in good mood; usually he doesn't call me sis. I see you two had great date."

"Well it's time for next show." Mint said. "And I and twins are performing. We made a dance between ballet and yours ancient dance. So I better go and prepare."

Mint was on scene with twins and they made good show to. Looks like aliens really liked music.

After their show one old alien came to scene. "If one of our Earth guest would like to performe they are free to do it."

"ME-ME-ME-ME-ME PUDDING IS PERFORMING NA-NO-DA!" Pudding waved her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing Pudding?" Taruto asked.

"Pudding always dreamed to perform in front of so many people."

"Oh ok as long I don't…"

"And since Taru-Taru ruined my last chance once you must performed with me na-no-da."

"Wh-what?" Pudding took him for hand and literal kidnaped him and took to stage.

"Good evening I'm Pudding and I will show you all my tricks tonight and my assistant will help na-no-da."

"Wh-what I'm not doing…"

"Smile Taruto we are on stage na-no-da!" With that she did a lot of her moves that she use to do on earth and even the dangerous one. She was riding the ball, breathing fire, balancing with plates on the ball, lot of things and she amazed aliens.

"Wow this little one is great" Emerald said.

"Yea." Kisshu added.

After a whole hour of Pudding's show she needs a rest and Taruto took her to seat a little. After her there were few more shows but hers was the best.

"Wow you really have fan club here." Ichigo gave Pudding a glass of water.

"Yea na-no-da, Pudding is amazing na-no-da."

"Well you better rest for now."

"Now it's time for slow dance of love. I bet that Emerald and Kisshu are going to pretend that they are throwing up like every year." Hugame comment.

"I have feeling that this year will be different." Malina said.

It was time for slow dance and only couples were dancing. The dance wasn't like earth slow dance, but it reminded on the dance of old civilizations. Ichigo and others watch it from the side, not noticing that she was standing beneath Kisshu and Emerald.

"Well Emerald looks like you did a good job by teaching Tem dancing, although it's little funny."

"Maybe but I wish I could do it, even if everybody would laugh me tomorrow."

"Like they were laughing to me when they found out that I like human. Don't worry I got a plan." He pull some thread and from the dancing people they heard somebody falling. "Done."

"What did you do?"

"You'll se."

Few minutes later tem came to them. "Hey Emerald I got a favor. You see I promised Sun that I will dance with her, but since she is now hurt she asked me to do it with somebody else because she think that I made her fall so we wouldn't dance."

Emerald watched him in shock. "And why me?"

"Because you thought me and if I have to embarrass myself, it would be the best to get embarrassed with my teacher. And because you owe me."

I'm-I'm not sure if I can…"

"O just go already." Kisshu pushed her from her sitting place and gave her finger crossed.

"That was nice Kisshu." Ichigo said watching the scene."

"Really I just wanted a whole branch for me so I could stretch my legs."

"Don't be ashamed to admit it."

"Well I have to take care of her. Even if tomorrow they will be a subject of ridicule. Well looks like I must prepare to give somebody good hits."

"You know you actually are great friend."

"Hey let's watch this together." He teleported her next to him. "Nice view?"

"Yes."

It was the end of the dance and Emerald returned to Kisshu her eyes were gloving. "You are the best dude in the world. High five."

"You two are weird."

"It's almost time for meteor rain." Emerald said. "You two are going to watch it together?"

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon Ichigo he is not going to bite you." Emerald pushed them to the river where everybody was waiting for the meteor rain.

Ichigo and Kisshu were standing together and Kisshu took her hand. "Ichigo don't fight me."

"I won't, not now."

They were standing there and watched the meteor rain holding hands.

Emerald left them alone she knew how much Kisshu loved Ichigo but right now she had a new plan.

"Taru-Taru, this is so pretty. Now we are like couple na-no-da."

"Wh-what no, we are not!"

"Taru-Taru don't like me na-no-da?" She asked puppy look.

"It-it-it's not that. I like you but I just."

"Ah kiss her already!" Emerald said putting their heads together and making them to kiss.

Two little kids were shocked. "Wh-wh-why did you do that Emerald?" Taruto shouted red like Ichigo's hair.

"Cus you are too slow."

"Wha you! I'm going to kill you!"!

"Don't leave your girlfriend now, somebody might take her away." She joked.

On that joke Taruto blushed and stayed near to Pudding trying not to look awkward.

Kisshu was holding Ichigo's hand strong but not too tight, he didn't want to hurt her, but he also didn't want this moment to gone. He was happy this way, he and his Koneko-chan holding hands, on his planet, not thinking about that Aoyama guy. Even if they were surrounded by thousands of people he was feeling like they were alone. How long he was waiting for this moment, how long he was dreaming, and hoping that this day will come. But only thing that was killing his good mood was that that this was her last day up here. Tomorrow Ichigo will leave and probably never return. Even if he would want to go with her he can't. He had business up here that he need to do, and even if he would finish them up there would not be a way to go on Earth. The ship was now broken and the teleporting machine can work only ten minutes and after that who know how much time is needed to make it work again. But it was not matter now, this day he will treasure for a whole life.

Ichigo's heart was beating harder and harder, this was wrong to Kisshu and to her. She was still in love in Aoyama-kun, but what was this happy feeling while she was with Kisshu? Was this some kind of love not yet formed? Was that a friendship that went over side? Or was something just wrong with her.

The last show of the festival was over now aliens were listening to music and talk between. There were even some competitions like shooting arrows, playing a disk game, showing of swords skills, and some easy games for little fun.

"Wow this was really amazing night." Hugame said.

"Yea and you were beautiful." Liro add.

"By the way Hugame I heard that you were late little. Where were you that time? You weren't with Liro cus he was with us." Pai asked

"Well hahahah you see…" Hugame nervously laughed.

"And where were you Emerald?"

"Oh you know…"

"Ok this is little suspicious."

2Don't worry I didn't do anything bad. I was just preparing some goodbye things for mews."

"And I was painting something. I just got great inspiration that I couldn't ignore."

"Ok as you said it."

"I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow." Ichigo said sadly. "I mean look at Mint and Zakuro. Mint is contesting in arrow shooting and Zakuro is non-stop with pearl, I never saw them so close to anyone. I'm really glad for them."

"Yes and I'm glad that we meet you on friendly way." Lettuce said.

"Ok I need something to eat I'm hungry." Ichigo said when she stands up.

"I will take you koneko-chan!" Kisshu singed.

"But don't do something…whoa!" Ichigo slipped over something.

"Wow I like the view." Kisshu was watching at Ichigo's cute panties. "I like the color."  
"AAAAAAAA Echi!" Ichigo shouted covering her panties.

"Wow this is not my fault Ichigo."

"It is, I slipped over your trap."

"I hit two flies with one hit."

"Kisshu!"

"I can't believe they are just three seconds alone and they already star fight." Pai said.

"Ichigo-san maybe over act and Kisshu-san probably use that moment."

"Lettuce I have to return you the book that you gave me. I didn't read it to the end cus I didn't have time but I was fascinated with describe of humans emotions."

"I'm glad Pai-san and you don't have to return it to me, keep it as a gift."

"Thank you." A very rear color appears on pa's cheek but the dark night manages to hide it.

"Hey Emerald where were you all this time?" Ichigo asked when she meet her on one of the food stand .

"I was talking with Tem he thanked me for yesterday and tonight, isn't he the best?"

"Yes, but I'm glad that you did something to look prettier."

"What are you talking abouth?"

"You have ribbon on the end of your pony tail, you had it a whole time."

Emerald face vent pale and then Ichigo realized her mistake." AAAAAAAAAAAAA GET IT OF GET IT OF." Red guru was standing on her hair and she even didn't noticed that for a whole night. She was now running around while others were watching with sweet drop.

Few hours later everything was over. In the midnight mews and Ikisatashi's went home.

"This is our last night here Ichigo-san." Lettuce said getting into the same bed as Ichigo.

"Yes I'm going to miss everyone. Even Kisshu. Are you going to mis sPai?"

"Umm… yes. He was nice to me while we were here."

"I think he likes you."

"Wh-wh-what Ichigo-san that is insane."

"I think you like him too."

"Um… maybe I mean I like Shirogane-san…"

"AAAAA you like Shirogane!?"

"Ahahahahah yea."

"Pai is better after all he is not bossy and arrogant all the time."

"He shoved me some really cool stuffs on this planet and he also is great person, but because he is hiding himself I'm not sure how can I understand him."

"You two have a same language. Shirogane is a genius but Pai is person who like to research, just like you and he likes books just like you. But we are leaving and maybe we should forget about all this, but I think it is impossible."

"Ichigo-san I think you began to like Kisshu."

"WHAT? Why is that Lettuce."

"I can tell that by the way you look at him now, you have the sparks in your eyes when you see him."

"Lettuce I met the real Kisshu up here and he is not much different than the one that I meet on the Earth, but he is surly better. Lettuce?"

Lettuce was already asleep , she was exhausted after tonight. Ichigo wanted so much to sleep but she couldn't but then a familiar music came from outside and took Ichigo to the dream world.

**I know that this chapter is little short and not interesting, but I wasn't sure about him so don't punish me by not R&R it.**

**One more and it's done, but who know what can all hapened in one chapter.**


	29. Final afternoon: Goodbye

Final afternoon: Goodbye

Kisshu woke up, he was staring that the roof thinking about his precious kitten. Today was the last day and not a whole day just until the afternoon and Ichigo will be gone maybe for good.

"Good morning Kisshu."

"Good morning Emerald."

"Did you had any sleep?"

"No."

"Me either. One because of you and second because our adventure that began when mews leave. You know you can still go with Ichigo on Earth."  
"Yes I know, but I promised you that I will help and I'm keeping my promise."

"Thanks."

"Well we better get up and see what others are doing."

In Ikisatashi's house Malina was cleaning the table from the breakfast and Hugame and Liro were doing last checking on the teleportation machine. "Well it's done, now we only need to wait until it recharge itself."

"So are we going to tell them or to have some private time in your room?"

"We are not in duty to tell them everything in a second." Hugame hugged him and them teleported to have some private time.

Ichigo and others were outside on the meadow sharing their last time together.

"I'm really going to miss you Pearl, but I'm glad that I met you."

"Me too Zakuro. It was like a sign."

"Wow this is really great tea, I don't think we were drinking it before." Mint said

"It's a "snow tea" a tea that we are drinking only in special moments." Rua said

"Oh I see it's beautiful. "

Taruto and Pudding were playing with his disk and right now it was tie. "I'm going to defeat you."

"Hehe Taru-Taru couldn't defeat Pudding on Earth so he can't do it now na-no-da."

"Shut up you baby."

"I'm taller than you na-no-da."

"Wha you… take this!"

"This book is really amazing Lettuce, I wish I could read more humans books."

"Umm Pai-san I have few in my backpack so if you want another one you can take it. I can by them on when I return to Tokyo."

"Thanks. What kind of books do you real like."

"The one with pictures and novels. I love adventures and legends. Something what sounds so impossible but people were able to image it and to believe in it."

"Huh."

_He probably think that I'm childish. _"I hope your people will enjoy in books soon, just like humans."

"Here." Pai gave her book. "This is a part of some copy text that I translate on your language. I gave Hugame the original. So she could draw something because old pictures are pretty damage."

"May I read it now."

Pai just looked at her coolly.

_Of course I can, what kind of idiot am I._

Lettuce was reading book it was a part of elf's history. Only Ichigo was feeling little lonely.

"Oh Pai-kuuuuuuuuuuun." A voice cane from nowhere.

"Oh no hi Samia." Pai said.

"I missed you, last night you looked so handsome, and your little friend was cute too, looks like she is hiding her beauty all this time." Samia was dressed up in tiny short and shirt where everybody could see her décolleté just like on the beach few days ago.

"Samia I told you that I don't like sihi warriors."

"What is sihi warrior?" Ichigo saked.

"A girls with clothes like Samia and no brain." Kisshu said showing with Emerald from nowhere. "They are hot and good dressed girls and they are great fighters. I would like to see Ichigo in one of those costumes." He said with nose bleed.

"Uh Kisshu you are such a pervert. If you don't stop having those fantasies about me I will kill you."

"Yea like your boyfriend doesn't have one."

"He doesn't."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight." Emerald said

"I'm going to ignore you , I don't have to listen to a bunch of persons who's IQ is less than five."

"Why do you think we are stupid. That hurt honey. Pai tell her how smart we are." Kisshu said with faked tears.

"It's true Ichigo they are pretty smart, after all Kisshu create a chimera animals and those jelly fishes that we use to made one. You see Emerald and Kisshu bouth had genius fathers."

"You see."

"But you are right, they are idiots."

"Hey."

"Hey guys did you miss us?" Hugame appear holding Liro's hand.

"Well we were waiting for the news from you." Ichigo said.

Emerald felt a scent coming from Hugame and Liro. "Oh my you guys had to do it."

"Do what?" Hugame blushed.

Emerald just gave her a look.

"Hey we are affianced we have a needs. Any way teleportation machine now only need to recharge itself and for maybe three hours it you will be able to leave."

"Three hours huh? When we came here we couldn't wait to leave and now we are not sure do we want to leave." Ichigo said sadly.

"Well we are going to miss you all. I'm glad that we meet each other." Hugame said.

"Hey Ichigo try this." Kisshu throw her something. It looks like a mushroom hat, but it was size of hand and pure white.

"What is this?"

"Trar. A mushroom that have big hat but little foot. It also is tasty. Try it."

Ichigo took one bite it was like gummy bears and it tasted sweet. "Mmmmmmmm this is good."

"Yea I found them few days ago and I research them they are the first sing of summer end and they are not poison. I have few more if somebody wants."

"Kisshu gave trars to others and they have enjoying eating it.

"Uh man is that just me or it is really hot today?" Emerald said.

"Well it is pretty hot." Ichigo said.

"I think I will put of my helmet."

"WHAT? NO!" Everyone yelled knowing how terrible her head was, but she was faster.

"So what are you think?" she asked and others were looking at her shocked.

"Your head is."

"Bold but normal. Yes Last night Kisshu use the drop of mew aqua to heal my scars, now I only need to wait few mounts until my hair grow up again."

"Wow that is amazing, I wish we could see you with more hair."

"You will, we decided that we will return to Earth. We don't know when it will be, but be sure that Kisshu and I will come."

"Well we look forward to that." Ichigo faked her happiness.

"What about Taru-taru and Pain na-no-da?"

"I don't care."

"That is not true Taru-Taru. Pudding know that you care for me so promise that you will come back too na-no-da!" She ordered.

"Fine I promised that I will visit you on earth." He act like he didn't care, but deep inside he wanted to cry like a little baby. Taruto didn't want Pudding to leave, she was precious to him. She was really good friend even if she know to be annoying and hyperactive all time, but that was the reason he liked her.

"Pai-san will you ever come back?"

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Umm… because ummmm…" Lettuce couldn't finish her sentence, she wanted to say the reason but she couldn't. She was the reason she wanted to see him again, but the feeling in her throat was like somebody stab a knife and left it like that. She squeezed her shirt on the place where her heart was in hope that that will help, but it didn't. She still wasn't strong enough to say it. "You see I would like to…"

"Are you ok? You look like it hurt." Pai said noticing her hand between her chests.

"Yes I'm fine I just..."

"Oh for a love of God she wants to see you again just like you want to see her again!" Kisshu said losing his nerves. "Man and somebody call you genius."

Lettuce was red like Ichigo's hair. "AAA I-I-I aaaaaa!"

Pai was able to hide his cheek that were pink right now. "Maybe I will return one day too. It defenses how fast I finish my job. After all our planet is on the first place." He wanted to see her again, this few days he was able to control his emotions but after last night when he saw her so beautiful, he lost his straight and will to fight

"Yes I hope you will finish it fast. I really don't want this to be goodbye."

"Maybe one day you guys could return here too." Hugame said. If I manage to make a perfect teleportation machine you will be able to came here too."

"That would be great too." Mint said.

"Hey did anybody thought about our enemy." Emerald said.

"Uh?" Everybody asked.

"I mean we were fighting the enemy who almost destroyed the earth and our Planet, so did anybody thought about them for a second."

"You got point." Zakuro said. "We know that enemy had technology of your people but he was from earth. Maybe that was the reason why Shirogane said that he will need us again."

"Well if you found it please make sure he pays for everything." Pearl said. "He almost killed everyone, and made us return to the nightmare in what we lived once."

"Yes he almost destroyed Earth too. Just like Deep Blue." Ichigo added.

"Hum maybe, but Deep blue had a body this one we don't know anything. Maybe it's not human."

"Who knows, we won't think about that our last day with mews. Hugame said.

The rest day mew spend having a good time with aliens.

"Well it's time guys." Hugame said while everyone were in the lab. "Machine is recharged now. I must warn you teleport will be open just one minute so please say goodbye and go."

"It was nice meeting you two. I'm going to miss you." Mint said trying to keep her tears inside.

"We will miss you too. We never meet someone so glamorous and nice like you." Rua and Ruka said hugging her.

"Goodbye Zakuro have a nice life and don't forget to treat your heart like flower."

"I won't thank you for everything."

"AAAAAAAAAAAA PUDDING DON'T WANT TO LEAVE NA-NO-DA!" Pudding cried.

"Don't be a baby I said that I will return." Taruto shouted.

"Ok." She sobbed. "But please come back soon so we could play again."

"I will." And with that he cried too.

"Well this is goodbye." Lettuce said.

"For now. We will back, I will I would like to see you again." Lettuce blushed on this and Pai kissed her cheek.

"Well our little pet is leaving huh? Be nice while we are separated." Emerald said petting Ichigo's hair.

"See you too. And good luck Emerald."

"Uh?"

"With Tem."

For a first time Emerald blushed in front of Ichigo. "Thanks."

"Good bye mews we will miss you." Malina, Kikiro and Hund waved.

"Bye!" mews waved and entered into the teleport, Ichigo was the last one and just when she was ready to enter. "ICHIGO!" Kisshu shouted and she turned around. His lips met hers it was just like the first time they met. "Thanks for the kiss. Ja ne koneko-chan!" That kiss pushed her into the teleport and before she noticed it she was flying with inceable speed through space.

_Kisshu you…you. I'm sorry._

While she was in her thoughts mews were already on Earth. Her thoughts were cut by hard hit in the butt when she landed.

"Ichigo are you ok?" A familiar voice asked her.

"Ah Aoyama-kun!? Aoyama-kun!" She jumped into his hug. "I missed you so much."

"It's ok Ichigo. I'm here." He said cuter voice. "So how was up there any problems." Ryou asked.

"No we actually had great time." Lettuce said.

"Yes and Ichigo had more dates with Kisshu than with Aoyama-san." Mint said and Ichigo felted like a hundred toned rock fell on her.

"What a Hell MINT! Aoyama-kun it was not like that um… I aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What a mess."

"It's ok Ichigo I trust you."

_Aoyama-kun._ Ichigo was staring at him with her head in clouds until his face suddenly change into Kisshu's. _Ja ne koneko-chan._

"Ichigo are you ok?"

"Uh yes. I just… Nothing."

"Look na-no-da." Pudding pointed her finger on another air rippling. It was small teleport enough only for a box that came out of it and Hugame's crystal ball.

"Hey mews." Hugame's crystal ball showed her picture. "You know we enjoyed your company and because of that everyone of us wanted to give you something to remember us." This little box is from me and mum and other gifts are from twins, Pearl, Pai, Taruto and Kisshu and Emerald. Also this ball saved some pictures of our fun like …like camera I think it calls. Any way enjoy and see you once again." The ball showed some pictures that Hugame took secretly. It was a picture of day on the beach, Ichigo's fights with Kisshu and Emerald, Lettuce's and Pai's time together, Mint's and twins tea, Zakuro's time with Pearl and Pudding's play with Taruto.

"How nice we have memories na-no-da!" Pudding shouted happily.

"Let's see what Hugame gave us." Mint said and opened little box.

Inside were handmade jewels. A wolf howling at the moon for Zakuro, Monkey doing a dance with banana to Pudding, Mermaid on dolphin's back for Lettuce and bird signing on the branch of sakura tree for Mint. "Oh Ichigo there is note for you." Mint said.

"My gift for you is one picture and I would appreciate if you would open it while you are alone and this is from Kisshu and Emerald." Ichigo got two red ribbons with black cat. Cat even had a bell on her neck that rings. It even had a ribbon on the tail just like her in mew form. Ichigo smiled remembering two really annoying and nice aliens.

"Ok these are gifts from others." Mint gave everyone a gift with theirs names. She got tea set, but it was not for drinking it was for decoration cus she never saw that beautiful cups. It was decorated with landscapes of alien's planet. "Wow how beautiful."

Lettuce got a book and not any book. It was a completely elf's history with all legends and pictures. It was perfect. "Pai-san…"

Pudding got one of Taruto's discs and a bag of aliens candies. "So cute taru-taru na-no-da."

Zakuro got a flower that was trapped into crystal and there was a note "This flower will never fade just like a memories and love on someone that you lost. No matter what you will always be like it beautiful forever." "Thank you Perl."

Ichigo looked at her paint and her eyes wined. It was paint of the place where Kisshu took her on their last date, where they had first real kiss. It was picture of sunset, old house and two kissing figures but only she knew who those two were.

"Oh my Ichigo this paint is perfect." Lettuce said.

"I never saw something this beautiful." Mint said

"But I did." Ichigo said with sad smile.

"Ichigo are you crying?" Masaya asked.

Ichigo couldn't say anything this was too hard, the feeling that she finally had for Kisshu were almost same like for Aoyama. _How did she knew? _"I'm fine but this paint created some memories that I will forever keep in my heart."

"One more thing." Kisshu's voice came from Crystal ball. "I don't want you to stop being a kitten s I made this special present." From nowhere the parasites appeared and spread to whole Tokyo. "Enjoy in this."

"What a jerk!" Ichigo yelled. _He ruined it again._

"Well looks like you will have some job here mew mew. Tomorrow we are beginning with mew project again." Ryou said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" mews complain.

"So Ichigo I was thinking about my school proposal and I decided to…"

"Aoyama-kun… you should go I won't stop you. That is your dream but I'm going with you for two weeks. Until the school starts here."

"Ok Ichigo." He kissed her.

Ichigo was lying on her bed and watching a paint on her wall_. I will miss Kisshu more than I think, and I will probably fall in love if he come back. I do love Aoyama-kun more but Kisshu will return and then..._

**The End.**

**I know the end is not how you expected, but the true is that this was spouts to be just a short story to meet all characters. The real story will come soon. Actually it defenses how many of you comment it. **

**I know the real love is hard to break that is why keep Ichigo and Masaya together but soon it will be over. Just R&R and the story will be posted. And thank you all for all this support. Maybe I will make OVA of this story. What was happening between Lettuce and Pai and Taruto and Pudding. I still can't decide so you vote.**


End file.
